Alter Ego
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Un appartement qui ressemble au sien sans l'être, une vie qu'il ne se connait pas et beaucoup d'autres différences... Mais que se passe-t-il dans la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo?
1. Prologue : Différence

_Hello !_

_Hé oui, nouvelle fic'. Sur Tony, évidemment. Une fic' qui associera suspense, humour, amitié et encore plein d'autres choses. _

_Elle sera dans la même lignée que Vice Versa et Bad Day ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue : Différence**

.

La première chose qui l'étonna en se réveillant fut la place qu'il avait autour de lui. Encore à moitié plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, il se retourna sur le ventre et savoura le plaisir de pouvoir s'étaler entre les draps, bras tendus autour de lui. Le plaisir d'oublier son petit lit pour un se réveiller sur un matelas bien plus confortable, bien plus large.

La réalité se rappela cependant rapidement à lui. Car il ne se souvenait pas que les meubles puissent pousser la nuit, et il se rappelait bien s'être couché dans son lit la veille, après avoir savouré la compagnie d'un bon vieux western et d'un verre de rhum.

Il papillonna donc des paupières, sa main partant à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, alors qu'il sortait totalement de la phase vaseuse de ce semi-réveil.

Il lutta une bonne trentaine de secondes pour retrouver où étaient le chevet, la lampe et le bouton pour allumer celle-ci. Et il mit presque autant de temps à regarder avec interrogation autour de lui, détaillant cette chambre qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne sans l'être vraiment.

Deux fenêtres encadraient le lit, les murs étaient blancs et une penderie occupait un pan du mur. Un fauteuil était placé dans le coin opposé au lit. Sur le fauteuil, un costume noir attendait d'être porté. A côté du fauteuil, une paire de talons aiguilles gisaient, échoués sur le vaste tapis noir et blanc.

Déstabilisé par cette chambre qui ressemblait tant à la sienne sans l'être vraiment, il s'assit dans le lit, une main tremblante passant dans ses cheveux dans un geste trahissant sa stupéfaction. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il était dans un rêve. Et se pinça pour vérifier sa théorie, tressaillant douloureusement alors qu'une trace rouge s'affichait sur son bras, à l'endroit où il venait de martyriser sa peau.

Il n'était donc pas dans un rêve. Et il n'était pas chez lui. Même si l'endroit où il se trouvait y ressemblait furieusement.

Le front plissé par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse sourde qui le martelait, il quitta draps et lit double pour s'avancer au milieu de la pièce, détaillant avec plus de lenteur la chambre. La boîte de chêne qu'il avait obtenu lors de sa dernière année d'études et dans laquelle il rangeait tous les jours son arme se trouvait sur une commode noire qui ressemblait terriblement à la sienne, son livre préféré était posé à côté de son chevet, au côté d'un t-shirt blanc au col rond qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà porté.

Le regard bloqué sur l'habit masculin, il avança jusqu'à la boite juchée au-dessus de la commode, espérant y trouver son arme. Il s'arrêta donc, surpris, en découvrant une collection de bijoux féminins.

Il fit un pas en arrière, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Et fit demi-tour vers la porte de sa chambre au pas de course, l'air semblant se raréfier autour de lui devant la montée d'angoisse qui le prenait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un mouvement abrupte. Et s'immobilisa, interdit par sa découverte.

.

-Pas trop tôt. Encore un peu et tu étais en retard au travail !

Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter du regard. Debout au milieu de ce salon lumineux, elle terminait de se coiffer, le regard braqué sur le miroir placé au-dessus d'un vaisselier de bois clair. Et elle venait de lui parler, lâchant cette remarque d'un ton critique et naturel, comme s'il était normal qu'ils soient ici, tous les deux.

Elle semblait parfaitement à son aise dans cet appartement, dans cet intérieur qu'il ne connaissait pas, absolument pas. Autant la chambre où il s'était réveillé ressemblait à celle qu'il connaissait, autant ce salon lui était inconnu. Il était élégant, raffiné, chic, mais totalement différent de son univers masculin à lui. Etrange et pourtant attirant, comme la femme qui se trouvait en son milieu et qui venait d'enfiler prestement son trench Burberry, d'un souple mouvement d'épaules.

Elle attrapa ses clés sur la table basse, et de dirigea vers la porte, alors qu'il restait fixement sur le pas de cette chambre, dans cet appartement étrange, incapable de comprendre, incapable de réagir.

-Tony, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'organiser des obsèques, d'accord ? J'ai un boulot monstre.

Son humour étrange, son ton chargé de fierté. Il était perdu. Il avait abandonné cette voix il y a bien longtemps. Cette femme ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Il l'interpella avant qu'elle ne referme la porte sur elle, d'un ton trahissant toute son interrogation, son ébahissement à la voir ici, mais aussi à se réveiller dans un endroit aussi étrange :

-Wen' ?

Elle ne se retourna même pas.

-Ce soir, Tony. Nous en parlerons ce soir. Pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Bonne journée.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Il trébucha difficilement jusqu'au canapé, la tête lui tournant. Et s'y écroula.

La femme qui l'avait quitté la veille de son mariage dix ans auparavant se trouvait avec lui ce matin, dans un appartement qui n'était pas le sien même s'il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il savait juste qu'il devait quitter cet endroit. Au plus vite.

* * *

_Alors, intrigués? _

_Qui me suit? :)_


	2. Être sans être

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous, je suis trèèès heureuse que cette introduction vous ai plu ! L'intrigue commence réellement à partir de ce chapitre, et je pars encore dans une histoire dont je n'avais moi-même pas prévu ce tournant. Mes fics s'écrivent d'elle-même, c'est terrible *se slap pour coordonner cerveau et mains*. J'ai plein d'idées, tout plein tout plein pour cette histoire, on va bien s'amuser GNIHIHIHI!_

_Encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline : Déjà? Tsss. Mais là, ce n'était qu'un commencement, un tout petit commencement !_

_WJ: Un câlin contre un avis, ok? *Hug*_

_Furieuse: Et j'aime ces certitudes ;]_

_Facelove: Oui, loufoque :) Ça me traînait dans la tête depuis un long moment, il fallait que je l'écrive ;]_

_FdB: Héhé, Tony travaille-t-il au NCIS? Bonne question :D_

_Downey: Théorie intéressante :D (Oh, ce pseudo! J'aime presque autant Tony Stark que Tony DiNozzo arg)_

_Rosa: Contente que tu me suives :) (Sans Bibi, ok?)_

_Kal: Promis, je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement, comme pour mes autres fics !_

_Annadriya: Yeah, merci !_

_Sasha: Arg, contente de voir que tu es contentes :D Gnihihihi, on va bien s'éclater._

_Chou: Oooooooh, voila, je suis partie pour rougir après ce si gentil compliment, arg._

_Gwenetsi: Et une PBG ravie de retrouver sa chère Gwen parmi ses lecteurs !_

_Cruchot: Yeaaah, et l'intrigue ne fait que commencer !_

_Crazy: Oh, il y a bien d'autres "si" que Wendy :D_

_Rose Eliade: Il se peut que tu cries encore AIPM ici, désolée pour les futures crises potentielles!_

_Amy: *Essaye de se remettre de ce hug made in Amy* Euh, dès que j'aurai retrouvé l'usage de mes bras et de mes oreilles, je te répondrai, ok?_

_Ankou: ARG! Tu me mets au défi de t'intriguer grou._

_Ohohoh: Yeah, j'en suis ravie!_

* * *

**Être sans être**

.

Il décida de quitter le canapé après ces quelques secondes où il s'était exhorté à retrouver son calme, les yeux clos, les paumes sur chaque joue, les jambes tendues devant lui sur l'assise du sofa. Les exercices de respiration que lui avait appris Ducky pendant qu'il se remettait de la peste faisaient enfin leur effet, il retrouvait lentement un semblant d'apaisement, son sang cessant temporairement de pulser aussi fortement à ses tempes.

Il fallait qu'il mette les choses à plat. Il était réveillé depuis moins de cinq minutes et était déjà au bord de l'attaque cardiaque. Tout ça car ce qu'il vivait n'avait absolument rien de logique. Rien du tout.

Il ouvrait les paupières dans un appartement qui ne lui appartenait pas, avec une femme qui n'était plus sienne depuis plus de dix ans. Pourtant, il reconnaissait son tapis, son poster de _Chinatown_ et même son piano. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui sans y être. C'était étrange.

Il se pinça une nouvelle fois, constatant avec un long soupir qu'un deuxième bleu allait s'ajouter au premier sur son avant-bras.

Désorienté, il étudia alors les-dits avant-bras. Il se trouvait un peu plus bronzé que d'habitude. Et il portait un pyjama noir qu'il ne se connaissait pas, lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir en caleçon et t-shirt.

Il décida de pousser l'inspection un peu plus loin, conscient qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il passa dans la salle de bain, réussissant à trouver la pièce après avoir ouvert tour à tour placard à balais, dressing et toilettes. Il avança dans les lieux joliment décorés avec une légère appréhension, découvrant ce qu'il redoutait dans l'immense miroir qui surplombait les deux vasques en marbre blanc.

Il était lui sans l'être vraiment.

Il avait l'air plus mince, et portait les cheveux plus courts. Sa peau était légèrement plus halée que d'habitude, et il avait une fine cicatrice sur le côté du menton. Une cicatrice qui lui donnait un petit côté sexy, ce qui lui amena un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait au moins quelque chose de sympathique dans l'inexplicable.

Il rinça son visage sous l'eau fraîche, et se sécha rapidement avec l'une des serviettes bleues marines qui était accroché à sa gauche. Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la chambre, enfilant prestement le costume et la chemise qui étaient disposées sur le fauteuil et qui semblait l'attendre. Il fouillerait les penderies plus tard, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et pour ça…

Il chercha du regard une veste, découvrant avec satisfaction un manteau en laine noire accroché à la patère. Des clés se trouvaient dedans. Il les attrapa avec soulagement. Et quitta l'appartement.

.

L'appartement qu'il venait de quitter était au second étage d'une résidence chic. Il reconnut un immeuble devant lequel il passait tous les jours pour aller chez lui –son vrai chez lui-, et qui se trouvait dans le centre de Washington, à quelques minutes en voiture de l'agence fédérale.

Incapable de comprendre, décidé à agir, il actionna les clés de voiture qu'il avait dans la main jusqu'à ce que deux phares clignotant n'attirent son attention. Il lâcha d'abord un sourire satisfait en constatant qu'une mustang d'un noir mat l'attendait, fidèle à lui-même. Un sourire qui devint rapidement grimace quand il se rappela que sa voiture était normalement d'un rouge vif, et garée bien plus loin, devant son vrai chez lui.

Haussant les épaules, comme pour reporter ses questions à plus tard avec ce simple geste, il grimpa dans la voiture. Et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur alors qu'il quittait le parking, cherchant un mince réconfort à sa situation dans le puissant ronronnement du moteur.

.

-Vous avez un laissez-passer ?

-Un _quoi_ ? Je suis Tony DiNozzo, Henry. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il était bloqué par les barrières fermant l'accès au parking de l'agence fédérale. Au volant de sa Mustang, son regard rivé sur le garde avec qu'il il échangeait bon nombres de blagues et petites discussions depuis une dizaine d'années, l'agent DiNozzo essayait de garder un ton naturel et calme, alors que le second le regardait avec de plus en plus de suspicion.

-Je ne connais pas de Tony DiNozzo.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? C'est un coup monté d'Abby ! Elle a voulu me faire croire que je perdais la tête et m'a fait changer d'appartement cette nuit, après m'avoir drogué à l'aide de ce bonbon à la fraise qu'elle m'a offert hier. Sacrée Abby. Tu peux sortir, Abs ! J'ai compris ! ABS !

Il reprit son souffle après sa tirade, regardant autour de lui avec un mélange d'espoir fou et d'angoisse, serrant de plus au plus son volant alors que les secondes passaient et que seul le froncement de sourcils d'Henry semblait se mettre en action autour de lui.

-Il va falloir vous en aller, maintenant. Si vous n'avez pas de laissez-passer, vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

-Je suis un agent du NCIS, Henry ! Enfin, c'est moi, Tony ! Tony la drague, Tony la blague ! Je t'ai arrangé un plan avec cette blonde, il y a trois mois, rappelles-toi !

-Partez, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter.

L'italien crispa sa mâchoire, hésitant, ses deux iris allant de son volant au garde qui s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et avait porté sa main à son holster où reposait un Sig identique à celui qu'il avait au NCIS. Une arme qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer ce matin, trop préoccupé par son réveil inattendu au sein de cet étrange appartement.

-Henry…

-Vous bloquez le passage, sortez.

-Je veux parler à l'agent Gibbs.

-C'est impossible.

-Dites-lui que c'est Tony !

-Je ne vais pas vous le répéter trente fois.

-Gibbs, l'agent Gibbs !

-Je vous dis que c'est impossible.

Il sentit sa patience arriver à bout. Et abattit avec vigueur sa main sur son volant, laissant le klaxon résonner alors qu'il levait un regard furieux vers le garde.

-Mais bordel, je ne vous demande pas l'inhumain, donnez-moi un badge visiteur et laissez-moi entrer, je dois parler à Gibbs, maintenant !

-Je vous dis que c'est impossible ! Rétorqua l'individu sur le même ton.

-Mais…

-Il ne travaille plus ici !

Un long silence suivit cette réponse. Un long silence seulement coupé par la respiration forte d'un Tony accusant cette révélation. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent fédéral ne cligne des yeux, las, toute colère envolée, seulement fatigué. Un simple mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un murmure :

-Pourquoi ?

La question allait aussi bien pour Gibbs, pour ce type, mais aussi pour ce qui lui arrivait depuis ce matin. Il ne comprenait rien, et rester dans le brouillard le perturbait, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir dépassé son quota d'angoisse et d'énervement pour les quinze prochaines années.

-Il a disparu.

-Il y a longtemps ?

-Trois ans. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Il reste quelqu'un de son équipe à l'agence ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

Une nouvelle fois, le garde hésita. Et sembla trouver un espoir fou, une supplique, dans les iris verts braquées sur lui, puisqu'il lâcha la réponse du bout des lèvres :

-L'agent Todd.

Tony resta estomaqué un long moment.

-Je peux la voir ? Finit par demander l'italien. Faites-moi un badge visiteur, faites-moi suivre par quinze gardes si vous voulez, je veux même bien passer un bracelet électronique si ça vous chante. Je veux juste la voir.

Le garde l'examina un instant, laissant un silence chargé de tension les entourer. Puis, il décrocha enfin son téléphone.

-Je vous fais un badge visiteur. Agent Todd ? Un homme du nom de Tony DiNozzo pour vous.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis? Que pensez-vous du déroulement de ce chapitre? Étonnés? AIPM? Réplique préférée? Vous me suivez toujours? :)_


	3. Comme si

_Hello!_

_Oui, encore une publication aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre pour cette fois. ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline: Ouiiii Kate est là. Mais, pourquoi, comment, et toutes les autres questions qui s'en suivent... Plus tard !_

_Rosa: Tssss, Bibi n'est pas invité sur cette fic', naon._

_Sasha: Lol, pas de panique, Wendy n'a vraiment pas une part importante dans cette fic'. Tony est le perso principal, et autour de lui... Héhé._

_Kal: J'aime bien tes idées :). A voir, mais c'est très intéressant comme théories._

_WJ: Héhé, je savais que tu allais être heureuse de revoir Kate ;]_

_Cruchot: Que se passe-t-il? C'est un peu la question de la fic' !_

_Ankou: Très tordu? Mais merci! *Gazouille*_

_Amy: *Garde avec plaisir son sourire sadique*_

_Chou: Et oui, OMG, c'est un bon commentaire =D_

_Kagura: Ce que je vous ai concocté? Une fic' tordue made in PBG._

_FdB: Tsss, car sans Gibbs, pas de Tibbs. Hors, il est bien connu que j'aime le Tibbs. Donc..._

_Crazy: Le titre est le plus gros spoiler de cette fic' !_

_Gwen: Je me suis mis dans la tête d'un DiNozzo pour le premier geste. Il ne pense pas être chez lui, voit son ancienne fiancée, ne comprend plus rien. Il va donc avoir un seul réflexe: Quitter l'appartement au plus vite pour y revenir un peu plus tard s'il le faut... Et trouver son équipe pour comprendre ! Et oui, il se peut fortement que je reprenne une certaine idée de la saison 9 *sifflote*_

_Furieuse: "Pas d'équipe mais Kate". Héhé. Exactement. Sauf que..._

_Downey Jr: Et si Kate est vivante, c'est que tout peut être différent... Héhéhéhé._

_Myrrdyn: Le métier de Tony est super important dans cette fic' :D_

_Rose Eliade: Ah? Cooool ! ;]_

* * *

**Comme si...**

.

Caitlin Todd réajusta le bas de sa jupe crème sur ses genoux, attendant avec une impatience croissante que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre pour laisser déverser ses occupants. Le vigile du parking l'avait prévenu que quelqu'un tenait absolument à la voir et l'empressement d'Henry, comme si celui-ci se tenait face à un cas vraiment particulier, avait poussé sa curiosité à vif.

Nerveuse sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle réajusta son chemisier noir et son collier en se lorgnant dans le reflet de son écran. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle portait la main à sa frange, elle leva son regard noisette vers l'individu qui sortait de l'ascenseur.

Un bel homme. Costume chic, regard intelligent, menton carré dessinant un fin visage décidé. Il lui attira immédiatement une certaine sympathie, ainsi qu'un semblant d'attirance complice, comme si elle l'avait déjà pris en amitié sans le connaitre.

Elle partit à sa rencontre, levant une main vers lui alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur des bureaux, s'attendant d'emblée à le voir se présenter d'un ton professionnel.

En lieu et place de ça, il se contenta de se figer dès qu'il croisa son regard, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sur une exclamation de surprise alors que son regard s'écarquillait légèrement.

Il lâcha un hoquet étouffé, elle crut entendre un vague juron s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il fit ensuite un pas vers elle… Et l'encadra de ses bras sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde. Elle se retrouva contre son torse, immobilisée entre ses biceps, l'espace de quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la relâche avec un petit tressaillement quand elle appuya sur son foie son arme de service, qui n'attendait que d'être utilisé.

Il fit un pas en arrière, elle garda son arme tendue vers lui, incapable de proférer un mot, les lèvres frémissant de colère.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs agents s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène. Jay et Oscar, ses agents, avaient sortis leurs armes, et encadraient à présent le quarantenaire, attendant un seul mot de sa part pour la défendre.

Il se contenta de blanchir, semblant incapable de la quitter du regard.

-Tu... Tu... Tu es vivante, Kate.

Son balbutiement la fit tressaillir beaucoup trop vivement, alors qu'il levait les mains en l'air, en signe de paix.

-Oui, je suis vivante, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, pourquoi?

-Pour... Non, rien. Kate. Écoute, il y a un malentendu.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus tendue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

-Je suis Tony DiNozzo. Je suis… Je ne sais plus que je suis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais je sais que tu peux m'aider. Kate, s'il te plait.

-On se connaît ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en repliant légèrement son coude pour ramener son arme à elle, les deux autres tenant toujours Tony en joug.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. On se connaît Kate ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Je crois juste que j'ai besoin d'aide.

Elle rangea définitivement son arme devant le ton de l'individu ou perçait un filet de désespoir, indiquant à ses hommes de faire de même. Et le toisa de haut en bas, intriguée.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche. Mais ne formula rien, les mots semblant se coincer au creux de sa gorge.

-Alors ?

-J'ai… Tu ne vas pas me croire.

-Dites toujours.

-Tu es chef d'équipe ? Éluda-t-il en constatant que les hommes d'équipe avait obéit au doigt et à l'œil à la jeune femme.

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main, lui indiquant son bureau d'un petit signe de la tête. Il la suivit en constatant avec une légère amertume que son bureau était celui qu'il occupait actuellement.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demande Kate en s'installant au creux de son fauteuil, incitant d'un regard Tony à faire de même.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais quel aide ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyez, ça me perturbe.

-On ne se connait pas, protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras devant elle, comme dans un geste défensif, alors que ses joues se coloraient au souvenir du câlin de deux ou trois secondes qu'il lui avait fait un instant auparavant.

-Je ne suis jamais venu travailler ici, alors, bredouilla-t-il en posant un regard perdu sur le bureau. Bordel, c'est quoi cette connerie?

Elle hésita devant la lueur d'incompréhension et de frayeur qu'elle lut dans le beau regard vert, crispant ses mains sur le bord du meuble, incapable de proférer un mot dans l'immédiat. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée tourbillonnant dans son esprit ne lui échappe, sans qu'elle ne puisse seulement tenter de la retenir:

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avoir prise dans vos bras ?

Elle prit une brève inspiration avant de continuer aussi vite:

-...Pourquoi être venu ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Il poussa un profond soupir. Et se cala dans le fond de la chaise visiteur, haussant les épaules d'un geste désappointé.

-Je suis Tony DiNozzo, je ne sais pas qui je suis –enfin… je ne sais plus-, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en face de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé dans un monde parallèle façon Sliders. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est une constatation : Je suis perdu. Aide-moi, Kate.

* * *

_Alors?_

_1)Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce face à face vu par Kate ?_

_2)De la réaction de Tony, de celle de Kate?_

_3)Kate en chef d'équipe, ça vous intrigue?_

_4)Réplique préférée?_

_La pub du jour : J'ai publié un Instant de Vie récemment, un nouveau chapitre de Plume aujourd'hui, ainsi que une nouvelle petite fic' co-écrite avec Sasha qui s'intitule "Dance Again", n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, deux minutes contre des heures d'écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci beaucoup ;]_


	4. Toujours

_Hello !_

_Chapitre tardif pour quelques explications... Même si, bien sûr, vous n'aurez pas tout, tout de suite :D_

_Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je ne réponds pas cette fois mais vous envoie un IMMENSE merci !_

* * *

**Toujours**

.

-Vous avez pris quelque chose ? De l'alcool ? De la drogue ?

-Non.

-Sûr ?

Elle ne semblait pas le croire. Et, s'il avait été à sa place, il ne se serait pas cru non plus. Il se serait même probablement déjà ris au nez depuis longtemps. Il trouvait que Kate avait un self-control encore plus épatant qu'à l'époque où ils étaient partenaires.

Il avait envie de la féliciter, mais se voyait mal en rajouter une dans l'échelle du bizarre. Et puis, les deux agents de Kate les observaient, prêt à mordre au moindre geste de leur patronne. Il n'avait pas envie d'être l'objet d'un carnage au sein de cet open space qui n'était pas le sien.

Il se contenta donc de hocher positivement de la tête alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse, muette. Il en profita pour l'observer davantage, analysant ses traits et les gravant dans sa mémoire comme si elle pouvait disparaître dans la seconde d'après, tel un mirage.

Elle avait vieilli, en beauté. Elle était devenue une femme gracieuse et sûre d'elle. Toujours aussi fine, le regard aussi pétillant. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, plus longs, elle avait même une petite frange. Et toujours cet air chargé de mordant qu'il avait admiré dès le premier coup d'œil. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais fait la remarque durant les deux années où il avait collaboré avec elle. Plutôt se couper une main.

Elle attendait qu'il reprenne la parole. Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant sur la première question à poser. Une question qui ne le renverrait pas illico-presto au rez-de-chaussée, une arme dans le dos, si possible.

-Kate. Écoute, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu y répondes.

Il se pencha en avant, elle le suivit du regard, attentive.

-Je voudrais déjà savoir depuis combien de temps tu travailles ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je savais que ce ne serait pas si facile… Grimaça l'agent alors qu'elle se laissait aller à un sourire en coin.

-Je te propose un marché, Tony.

-Tutoiement ! Nota-t-il en tendant son doigt vers elle. Nous allons bientôt passer aux grandes tapes dans le dos, c'est ça ?

-J'ai plutôt bien envie de t'envoyer valser par la fenêtre, là.

-Ok, trop tôt pour les blagues vaseuses. Quel marché ?

-Tu me poses une question, je t'en pose une.

-Ça va être difficile pour moi de jouer à ce jeu, grimaça l'italien.

-Mais tu vas le faire quand même car tu veux des réponses.

Il laissa un blanc passer. Et haussa les lèvres dans un semblant de sourire amusé.

-Tu es encore plus vicieuse qu'auparavant.

-On s'est connu au collège ?

-Non. Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ?

-Dix ans. D'où me connais-tu ?

-De mon passé. Comment as-tu été recruté ?

-Dans un avion. Ton passé ?

-Disons qu'on s'est croisés il y a une dizaine d'années. Explique-moi, dans un avion, c'est-à-dire ?

Elle l'observa un instant, songeuse, cherchant visiblement à se remémorer le visage de l'italien. Sans succès.

-J'avais une enquête conjointe avec le NCIS, en tant qu'agent des services secrets affecté à la protection du président. L'enquête s'est déroulée d'une façon plutôt étrange, et j'ai fini par quitter mon travail après avoir réalisé que ma vie personnelle avait empiété sur celui-ci, et…

-Et l'agent Gibbs t'a recruté, c'est ça ? La coupa-t-il en sentant l'empressement dans sa voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Qui était l'agent qui travaillait avec Gibbs ? Éluda-t-il.

-Tu connais Gibbs ?

-Oui. Qui ?

-Stan Burley.

-Merde.

Il se sentit soudainement blanchir en comprenant qu'il avait été effacé de l'addition. Elle l'observa, intriguée.

-Tu connais Stan ?

-Je lui ai déjà parlé, souffla-t-il avant de se reprendre en se secouant légèrement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits : Stan ne travaille plus ici ?

-Il a été embarqué sur le Sea Hawk il y a cinq ans.

-A l'époque où j'y étais aussi, réfléchit l'italien à voix haute. Gibbs a disparu il y a trois ans, c'est ça ?

Elle hésita à répondre, baissant un instant son regard sur ses mains devenues crispées.

-…Il n'est jamais revenu. Du jour au lendemain, il a disparu.

Il l'observa longuement, lisant facilement la déception et la peine sur le visage de la chef d'équipe. Elle ne se privait même pas de le cacher. Il remarqua également, même si elle était plus discrète, l'étincelle de colère au sein de ses prunelles, flagrante même si fugace.

-Il est parti, c'est ça ? Devina Tony. Il t'a abandonné ?

Il était facile de comprendre. Il avait eu les mêmes réactions qu'elle à chaque fois que l'on parlait de son supérieur sept ans auparavant.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lâcher un rire qui sonna faux.

-Joker. Autre question ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir où il est.

-Ça ne servira à rien, répondit-elle sèchement, son visage se fermant lentement.

-Si, Kate.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, sa mâchoire se carrant alors qu'elle rehaussait le menton, comme pour défier la personne qui tourmentait ses pensées.

-Pourquoi ? Il a disparu, il est loin de nous, Tony. Je ne sais même pas où il a pu aller. Alors oublie-le. Il nous a abandonné, il n'était plus le même. Il s'est caché dans sa solitude. Depuis… Il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a totalement perturbé il y a cinq ans, il n'est jamais redevenu le même. Si tu l'as connu, sache qu'il n'est plus Gibbs. Le Gibbs qu'on connaissait est mort.

Son téléphone sonna en coupant la voix de plus en plus hachée de Kate, elle lui indiqua l'ascenseur du regard. Lui désignant d'un seul mouvement que leur entretien était terminé.

.

Il sortit de l'agence avec quelques renseignements qui commençait à lui faire comprendre quelques éléments sur lui, et un numéro de téléphone dans la poche. Kate lui avait ordonné de quitter les lieux quand il était resté figé sur sa chaise, lui faisant comprendre qu'une enquête lui étant tombée dessus au milieu de leur conversation. Il n'avait pas pu en apprendre davantage, mais avait son téléphone. Qu'il ne manquerait pas d'appeler. Quand il aurait retrouvé Gibbs.

Pour lui annoncer qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Il devait aussi trouver Tim. Ziva. Abby. La dernière travaillait au NCIS depuis cinq ans quand il y était entré, il reviendrait donc dans la soirée pour essayer de la voir, en priant pour que cet élément de sa vie n'ait pas changé. Pour les deux premiers, il allait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, faute d'avoir su faire parler Kate assez longtemps.

En attendant, il devait retourner à l'appartement où il s'était réveillé. S'il voulait repartir dans sa vie d'antan, il devait comprendre pourquoi il était là. Et il devait donc savoir _qui_ il était.

Il était temps pour lui de fouiller dans la vie du Tony DiNozzo dont il avait « volé » la peau.

Son alter ego.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis?_


	5. Ici

_Hello !_

_Prêts à rentrer dans la vie de notre Alter DiNozzo?_

_Pour vous y retrouver, nous sommes courant saison 10. Un an, une saison. Donc, quant Tony parle de sept ans auparavant, il faisait référence à "Hiatus", fin saison 3. Quand Kate parle de cinq ans auparavant... Héhé..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_FdB: Oui, quand je suis inspirée, j'écris très vite, je confirme ;]_

_DiNozzoGirl: La voici la voila !_

_Gwen : Et oui, si Tony veut retrouver sa team, il va lui falloir du temps. Peut-être va-t-il se concentrer sur les principaux membres de sa vie? ;]_

_Myrrdyn: Très bon résumé, très très bon ! Et il y a des éléments où tu as tout à fait raison ! La peste? Je n'y ai pas pensé. Bonne question, que je vais me mettre de côté ! Pour une confrontation Kate/Tony? Yeah. Merci pour cette review !_

_Lessardster: Héhé, j'ai fait au plus vite ! J'aurais aussi pu prendre Viv, qui apparaît dans l'épisode dérivé de Jag, mais je ne l'ai pas vu (honte à moi, oui). Et je ne peux pas utiliser un personnage que je ne connais pas :D_

_Rosa: Et tu n'as pas fini d'être interloquée, je pense ! ;]_

_Kal: Petit à petit, les réponses. Vous allez en découvrir pas mal dans ce chapitre !_

_Sasha: Pour Kate, je m'inspire de son personnage dans Rizzoli et Isles afin de l'imaginer maintenant. Et Tony reste Tony, même s'il est dans une autre version de lui-même :D_

_WJ: ARG, *calin*. Mexique? *sourire mystérieux*_

_Furieuse: Ce qu'il se passe est la première intrigue de cette fic'. La "vie" de Tony est la seconde. Les "vies" de l'équipe, la troisième ;]_

_Cruchot: Et j'adore ton icône, il fallait que je te le dise, arg._

_Amy: Non, il n'est pas mort. Enfin, pas à notre connaissance. Mais Kate précise que, "mentalement", Gibbs était déjà "mort" avant de disparaître._

_Chou: Et des excellentes questions! Auquel je répondrai, vi vi._

_Rose Eliade: Tu crois? :)_

_Ankou: Héhé, la voici !_

_Pline: Euuh... P'tite soeur? Ça va aller?_

* * *

**Ici**

.

Au volant de sa voiture et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il pouvait temporairement appeler son « appartement », l'italien songeait.

Quelque chose avait fait disparaitre son chef d'équipe –qui n'était pas son chef d'équipe dans cette version de sa vie là- trois ans auparavant. Quelque chose qui avait visiblement débuté cinq ans avant. Et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Comment pouvait-il deviner, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne savait même pas si Gibbs avait le même passé que celui qu'il lui connaissait… Il ne savait pas à partir de quand sa vie et celle de cet « alter ego » dans le corps duquel il s'était réveillé s'étaient dissociées. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé dans les quotidiens des autres, ce qui était effectif ou pas. Et si, ici, Gibbs s'étaient remarié pour partir vivre loin du tumulte et des gens bavards, dans une petite cabane au fin fond du Kenya ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour sortir cette idée stupide de son esprit. Non. C'était impensable. Gibbs restait Gibbs, dans toutes ses différentes versions, il en était persuadé. Et un Gibbs n'allait pas au Kenya pour vivre amoureusement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver en partant à la recherche de son équipe, et plus particulièrement de son mentor. Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de le retrouver. Comme il avait besoin de savoir où étaient les autres, Ziva, Tim et Abby. Il devait s'assurer qu'il était bien le seul à s'être réveillé dans cette version différente de lui. Il devait leur parler. Comprendre.

Comme il devait comprendre _qui_ il était.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking de son immeuble. Et se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée. Son regard accroché aux fenêtres qu'il reconnaissait comme celles de son salon et de sa chambre. L'immersion dans la vie privée de son deuxième lui commençait.

.

Il s'arrêta sur le palier et scruta son intérieur. Détaillant avec curiosité piano, poster, meubles clairs qui venaient s'harmoniser avec les murs blancs et brillaient sous la lumière entrant à flot par les grandes fenêtres aux contours d'un blanc mat. S'arrêtant sur les détails féminins qui venaient harmoniser la décoration : Fleurs, cadres et photos en tous genres.

Photos qu'il alla étudier de plus près, avançant vers celle qui était disposée sur le manteau d'une cheminée de briques blanches.

Une photo de mariage. Son mariage. Il était resplendissant en smoking noir au bras d'une Wendy radieuse dans une robe de taffetas et de dentelle blanche. Il semblait heureux, même. Et il était plus jeune sur cette photo. Beaucoup plus jeune.

Tony retira rapidement la photo du cadre pour la retourner. Découvrant la date de tirage du cliché, « 2002 ».

Ici, Wendy ne l'avait jamais quitté la veille de son mariage. Ici, il était marié à cette femme qui lui avait paru si lointaine ce matin.

Il observa sa main gauche.

Il ne portait pas d'alliance.

.

Il reposa la photo dans son cadre, le cadre sur la cheminée. Observa les autres photos en sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque nouveau cliché. Parce qu'il découvrait. Parce qu'il comprenait.

Comme un robot, il vira vers l'armoire de l'entrée, analysant en un coup d'œil son contenu. Une dizaine de vestes, manteaux et gilets qui devaient appartenir à Wendy. Et autant pour lui. Et autant pour…

Sa respiration se coupa.

Les autres photos qu'il avait vues à côté de celle de Wendy et lui se confirmaient.

L'italien fit un pas en arrière et ferma les yeux, se laissant une bonne minute pour se reprendre et continuer son inspection.

Une sacoche en cuir noir posée au sol, ouverte pour laisser voir qu'elle était vide, et plusieurs tiroirs sur la droite.

Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les poches du manteau qu'il avait pris ce matin à l'exception des clés de la Mustang. Son portefeuille devait donc être ici… Il ouvrit le premier tiroir.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et même plus. Portefeuille, téléphone, Playstation portable, diverses choses telles qu'un paquet de chewing-gum entamé et un carnet chargé de son écriture, mais aussi une liasse de courrier qu'il attrapa pour les étudier au calme.

Il ouvrit le second tiroir. Qui contenait une boite métallique fermée à clé. Il la cala sous son bras, vérifia les trois tiroirs suivants –écharpes, gants et autres accessoires. Et se dirigea vers le canapé avec ses biens.

Tony fouilla d'abord son portefeuille. Son permis était daté du même jour que celui qu'il se connaissait, sa carte d'identité aussi. Son passeport datait de l'année précédente. Il n'avait pas de photo de sa femme dans son portefeuille.

Mais il avait celle d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, le même que sur les photos dispersées dans le salon et qu'il avait volontairement ignoré ce matin, tout à son choc de se réveiller ici.

Ce petit garçon qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Il resta longuement à la contempler, déstabilisé. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait pourquoi le prénom « _Josh_ » était gravé sur la console portable posée à côté de lui sur ce canapé. Il savait pourquoi il y avait des manteaux d'enfant accrochés dans l'armoire.

Ici, il était père.

.

Il reposa la photo et attrapa son portable, laissant défiler les noms inscrits. Il en reconnut peu, s'arrêta sur « Ecole Josh », ou « Wendy », comme pour se laisser le temps de digérer ces informations, ces données.

Avec l'impression de ne pas être dans le réel, il reposa le téléphone et attrapa la boîte de métal pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Il récupéra ensuite le trousseau de clé dans la poche de son manteau, et les testa toutes sur la boîte.

Elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant son contenu à un Tony à peine étonné. Arme, plaque, badge.

Il attrapa les deux derniers tour à tour. Réalisant alors avec un haussement de sourcil qu'il n'était pas agent du NCIS, non.

Mais du FBI, oui.

.

Il termina par le carnet et le courrier. Le premier contenait une foule de noms, de listes et autres éléments dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. Il le rangea dans la poche de son manteau pour l'étudier plus tard.

Quant au courrier, il passa les factures, les publicités et autres documents inintéressants. Et s'arrêta d'abord sur les papiers du divorce déjà signés par Wendy –ce qui expliquait le manque d'alliance-, puis sur la feuille blanche où étaient collées des lettres découpées dans des magazines et des journaux. La « jolie » lettre qui le menaçait en lui disant de bien profiter de sa dernière semaine. La « jolie » lettre qui était datée de la veille.

Il comprenait mieux les mots de Wendy ce matin _« Tony, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps d'organiser des obsèques, d'accord ? J'ai un boulot monstre »_.

Il la replaça dans son enveloppe, puis dans sa poche, à côté du carnet, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher davantage. Et se dirigea vers le _seul_ espace qu'il n'avait pas visité ce matin en cherchant la salle de bain.

Ouvrant la _seule_ pièce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés, le cœur battant un peu trop fort, alors qu'il observait avec un mélange de frayeur et une sensation étrange de joie la chambre colorée de son fils.

_Josh_.

* * *

_Alors? Que pensez-vous des révélations de ce chapitre? Tony papa, Tony du FBI, Tony menacé (oui, TBC, oui, je sais, je sais, je ne changerai pas, sachez-le), Tony en instance de divorce...?_


	6. FBI

_Hello !_

_Aaaah, je vois que ces révélations vous ont troublé :D Je m'amuse à imaginer la vie bis de Tony, c'est terriblement prenant ! _

_Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles révélations..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Kal: Tony est menacé parce qu'il a reçu une lettres de menaces, regarde à la fin du chapitre précédent, quand il fouille dans le courrier. Oh, et non, je vous épargnerai les scènes de roucoulement avec Wendy, promis._

_Rose Eliade: Tu es sûre qu'il va appeler Fornell "Patron"? Héhé. Pas moi._

_WJ: Voui, voila._

_Chou: Et je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire! J'avais hésité à laisser Tony policier, mais cette version là me plait plus :)_

_FdB: Lol, vi, comme Booth :) _

_Amy: Josh? Roh, il n'est pas loin, promis._

_Sasha: J'ai le droit à ma montagne de chocolat, alors, dis, hein? *gazouille*_

_Rosa: Tsss, même pas peur. Si tu m'embêtes, j'appelle Gibbs (et Furieuse), na._

_Pline: Euuh, j'ai le droit de rougir, là, ah vi? Ah vi?_

_Nanoushka: Bienvenue à bord :D La suite, la voila!_

_Less: Des possibilités très intéressantes, j'aime tes idées :D_

_Furieuse: Vi, je confirme, complexe._

_Cruchot: Et Tony...*Roulement de tambour*... Dans ce chapitre !_

_Gwen: Héhé, mais cet autre DiNozzo nous cache encore beaucoup de choses ;]_

_Ankou: Lol, tu me fais rire à parler breton xD_

* * *

**F.B.I**

.

Un tout petit mot sur le réfrigérateur l'avait renseigné. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi celui qui était ici son fils n'était pas dans l'appartement à son réveil. Il était parti une semaine en classe de nature en Virginie, retour prévu aujourd'hui dans la soirée. Il verrait donc ce petit mec d'une dizaine d'années qui lui ressemblait tant d'ici quelques heures.

Il était à la fois impatient et angoissé par avance, conscient que ce petit bonhomme n'était pas le sien, même s'ils partageaient les même gènes. Il n'était pas père, pourtant, il avait un fils. Et cette simple pensée lui faisait danser le palpitant beaucoup trop fort, à chaque fois qu'elle venait traverser son esprit. _Un fils_.

Il passa les portes du bâtiment fédéral en s'arrêtant sur cette pensée. Pénétrant dans l'espace marbré d'un blanc cassé en essayant de reporter ses songes à plus tard pour se concentrer sur l'instant même.

Un regard à droite et à gauche, il admira le fait de pouvoir entrer librement au sein de cette agence. De pouvoir avancer sans avoir un pitbull qui le suivait pour surveiller ses moindres mouvements, comme c'était le cas habituellement quand il venait ici avec Gibbs.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, secoua sa tête pour éloigner les dernières pensées sur son fils qui venaient encore le tourmenter, et avança vers le bureau central. Lançant un sourire brillant à la femme qui se trouvait assise derrière, concentrée sur son ordinateur –Marta, comme l'indiquait son badge-.

-Salut Marta, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Elle lui jeta à peine un regard, continuant à pianoter sur son clavier comme s'il n'existait pas et qu'il n'écoutait pas accoudé sur le haut du bureau, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Comme d'hab', finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Il plissa légèrement la bouche devant son ton froid, glacé. Visiblement, elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie au sein de l'agence. Il poursuivit tout de même, prenant son air le plus aimable, le plus charmant.

-Marta, j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main, s'il te plait…

-« S'il te plait » ? Cilla-t-elle en relevant enfin son fin visage vers lui, ses doigts se stoppant brusquement sur les touches. « S'il te plait » ? Sérieusement ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous-fait de l'agent DiNozzo ?

Un lourd silence suivit sa remarque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate d'un rire qui sonna faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

-J'ai trop bu hier, expliqua-t-il en prenant un ton de conspirateur.

-Tout s'explique, railla la secrétaire.

Il mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres, hésitant à poursuivre ou à se débrouiller par lui-même. Ce qui équivalait à faire tous les bureaux de l'immense agence jusqu'à tomber sur le sien. Ce qui n'était pas très pratique. Il opta donc pour continuer à sourire, même si la jeune femme semblait le détester du plus profond de son être.

-Je ne sais même plus dans quel bureau je travaille… C'est un peu trouble dans ma tête. Help ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et lui griffonna les quelques données sur un bout de papier, qu'elle lui tendit avec un rictus acide.

-Merci, fit-il en récupérant le papier, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle écarquillait les paupières derrière sa remarque.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal, commenta la blonde d'un ton étonné qui effaça un instant tout le côté acariâtre présent chez elle, tandis qu'il lui tournait déjà le dos, le regard rivé sur ce papier, ce numéro de bureau au troisième étage.

Il haussa les épaules, sans se retourner à nouveau vers elle.

-Non, pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui… Je me sens juste un autre DiNozzo.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il avança au sein de ce long couloir grisé, analysant les noms inscrits sur les portes, les numéros de bureau. Se rapprochant doucement de celui qui lui était attribué.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte de bois d'un gris froid, entrouverte. Une musique s'échappait par l'entrebâillement, ainsi que quelques bruits de voix la recouvrant.

Il resta un instant à les écouter. Une femme et un homme, discutant et se chamaillant à propos des goûts musicaux de ce dernier. La musique s'intensifia, le rire de la femme retentit. Il poussa le battant.

.

Jack Calassi eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le fil reliant les enceintes à sa tour d'ordinateur. Il les arracha littéralement pour faire stopper la voix de sa délicieuse Adèle, alors que la porte s'ouvrait totalement, laissant place à son aîné.

Il refit surface au niveau de son bureau, les deux mains posées à plat sur le plateau du meuble, essayant de cacher son air coupable par un « Hello » un peu trop enthousiaste.

Qui se coinça dans sa gorge devant la mine chargé d'interrogation de son supérieur. Une mine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, un air perdu qui se lisait depuis le fin fond de ses prunelles et se répandait dans tout son être, crépitant autour de lui telle une espèce d'aura.

Une mine qui disparut cependant presque aussi vite alors que son aîné rehaussait le menton et tirait d'un mouvement sec sur un pan de sa veste, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

-Ah. Euh, bonjour, Patron. Je te pensais en congés, balbutia-t-il en se relevant et en retrouvant l'assise de son fauteuil d'un geste des plus naturels, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire un plongeon sous son bureau pour stopper sa musique. Je sais que tu détestes cette chanson d'Adèle, mais…

-_Patron_ ?

Son chef d'équipe s'était à nouveau stoppé sur le palier de la pièce, les bras encore tendus vers l'arrière, figé alors qu'il retirait son manteau.

-Un problème, Patron ? Tu as une drôle de mine, on dirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme… C'est assez étonnant de te voir comme ça, toi qui es si…

-T'as pris un verre de trop hier, c'est ça ? Le coupa la jolie métisse avec un sourire en coin, sans quitter l'italien du regard. Tu as un regard étrange.

Son aîné passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, lâchant un maigre rictus.

-C'est ça. Mais ça va aller. Juste besoin de me poser un peu, ok ?

-Ok, si tu insistes, Tony, commenta Ava en secouant ses mèches brunes de gauche à droite, tandis que lui-même retournait à ses occupations, alors que le dernier traversait le bureau pour aller s'installer à sa place, la démarche encore légèrement hésitante.

.

Il se décida enfin à bouger, à avancer au milieu de la pièce, le dos raide, un rien hésitant. Et à prendre place derrière le dernier bureau vide, celui qui était surmonté de quatre écrans d'ordinateurs, qui était le plus chargé de dossiers.

Alors, il était chef d'équipe. Chef d'équipe au FBI. La totale. Et il avait peut-être Fornell comme meilleur ami, qui sait ?

Il s'installa dans le confortable fauteuil, analysant en un coup d'œil les deux personnes qui travaillaient dans le même bureau que lui.

Un trentenaire, blond avec quelques taches de rousseur, et qui semblait avoir un éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Le fan d'Adèle.

Et une métisse aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Une bombe humaine, un canon de beauté. Un air mystérieux, un regard intelligent, un sourire en coin à damner les saints. Tellement belle qu'il était certain qu'il l'avait lui-même embauché selon ses critères de sélection : Jolie et intelligente.

Il alluma son ordinateur, et ouvrit curieusement son tiroir le temps que le pc se lance. Il tomba sur une nouvelle liasse de dossiers, un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat, et… Une photo retournée contre le fond du tiroir, de sa femme, son fils et lui dans un cadre blanc.

Il referma le compartiment d'un mouvement brusque. Et lança le logiciel interne du FBI, si ressemblant à celui de son agence. Il alla directement dans les dossiers du personnel, s'arrêta sur le sien, croisa ses mains devant lui, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Il était agent du FBI depuis sept ans. Chef d'équipe depuis six ans. Une liste de crimes résolus plus longues que jamais. Il faisait du bon travail.

Il dériva vers les dossiers de ses agents.

Ava Mendes, d'origine brésilienne par son père, américaine par sa mère, double nationalité. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis trois ans. Trente-deux ans. Célibataire, pas d'enfants.

Et Jack Calassi, née dans l'Iowa, orphelin, entré au FBI depuis un an, directement sous ses ordres. Vingt-neuf ans. Un petit bleu, qu'il avait dû prendre sous son aile. Il attirait immédiatement la sympathie.

Il referma le logiciel interne après avoir parcouru la vie et le parcours des deux jeunes gens, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il frappa alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Regard noir et bleu pâle se tournèrent vers lui.

Il savait qu'Abby et McGee allaient être faciles à trouver de lui-même. Il avait déjà sa petite idée pour Gibbs. Il allait donc garder ces recherches là pour lui, et ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une personne, qui, si elle était fidèle à elle-même, n'allait pas être facilement repérable…

-Ok. On met en pause l'affaire actuelle, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à trouver une personne. Priorité, je veux savoir où elle est avant ce soir, d'accord ?

-Tu nous demandes notre accord, Tony ? Commenta la brune en levant un fin sourcil, étonnée. Tu es malade ?

-Ziva David, répondit-il sans prendre en compte la remarque de la jeune femme.

Un court silence suivit ce nom.

-Patron ? Je sais que tu veux qu'on soit ultra rapide, professionnels et tout ce que tu veux, mais on est déjà sur ce dossier. Comme beaucoup d'autres personne.

-C'est-à-dire ? Fit-il alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui entravait un instant la respiration

-Ça fait six ans qu'elle est recherchée, intervint à son tour Ava alors qu'il fermait les yeux avec l'impression de se prendre une raclée, sonné.

-_Six_.

Il posa une main sur son front, avec l'impression qu'un mal de tête lancinant lui tiraillait chaque partie du crâne derrière cette nouvelle.

-Oui, six. Depuis qu'elle a tué ces types, Patron. Et elle est introuvable. Cette fille est une ombre.

* * *

_Alors?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de Marta ? A votre avis, pourquoi est-elle si sèche avec Tony ?_

_2) Et l'équipe de Tony ?_

_3) Le voir en chef d'équipe, ça vous étonne ?_

_4) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la "nouvelle" sur Ziva?_

_5) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s)?_


	7. Tequila

_Hellooo !_

_Oui, Jack et Ava ressemblent à deux personnages que nous connaissons... Coïncidence? Elle dit quoi, la règle de Gibbs, déjà? ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Furieuse : Oh oui, il va y avoir du rebondissement concernant Ziva. Beaucoup de rebondissements :D_

_Amy: Ta joie fait plaisir à voir :p Je suis aussi sacrément emballée par l'idée !_

_WJ: Tu n'es pas loin! ;)_

_Lul: Mais Tony n'a pas fini de faire des recherches sur son ordi ! Et oui, ils n'ont peut-être pas le même caractère... Mais ils restent des Tony !_

_Rosa: T'as retrouvé ton regard? Non, parce que c'est plus pratique pour lire, tu sais !_

_Ankou: Et des mystères, il va y en avoir, ici ! _

_Sasha : Disons que Tony a peut-être deux faces ici? Héhéhéhé..._

_FdB: Un agent du Mossad, Ziva? Peut-être pas (plus) :D_

_Less: Contente qu'elle te captive. Je me régale à l'écrire!_

_Cruchot: Non, pas McGee. Je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour ça :)_

_Chou: On va bientôt voir notre gothique et le petit Bleu. A voir s'ils sont toujours ce qu'ils étaient..._

_Rosa: Je resterai très stoïque . *ris derrière sa main* Vive l'AIPM!_

_Probie: YOUHOUUUUU, tu as tout rattrapé, merciiiiii ! Et aucune team ne peut aussi être parfaite que celle d'origine..._

_Pline 84 : Tu sais que tu mérites un badge d'agent très spécial, ah vi? Tu le sais? Oh, et bravo pour avoir vu la référence à Six ! ;)_

* * *

**Tequila**

.

-Une double tequila, s'il vous plait.

Le barman hocha son menton bien gras, vrillant vers le côté du bar pour aller lui chercher sa commande. L'agent très spécial posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Son esprit semblait bouillir depuis qu'il avait appris que Ziva était recherchée, et, depuis, son mal de crâne lancinant ne le quittait plus.

Il avait réussi à tenir deux heures dans ce bureau, malgré cette migraine, malgré cette nouvelle désastreuse, malgré ces deux agents qui l'appelaient « Patron » alors qu'ils étaient pour lui des étrangers.

Il avait gardé la tête haute, un calme olympien. Se renseignant silencieusement sur cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Il avait trouvé sur internet la confirmation qu'Abby et Tim travaillaient bien au NCIS, mais n'avait pas réussi à en apprendre davantage. Il avait aussi essayé de faire une recherche pour comprendre ce qui avait fait changer Gibbs cinq ans auparavant, mais rien ne semblait donner de résultats. Les données dont il avait besoin devaient se trouver au NCIS. Hors, il ne travaillait plus au NCIS. Pas _ici_, du moins.

Il s'était aussi renseigné sur son enquête en cours, en demandant un rapport complet sur l'affaire à ses deux agents. Après tout, il avait trouvé une lettre de menace datant de la veille dans son courrier… Il devait comprendre pourquoi. Et savoir si elle était liée à sa vie ou à son travail.

Ils enquêtaient sur une série d'homicide ayant eu lieu dans un quartier résidentiel de Washington, huit jours auparavant. Visiblement, de grands noms étaient liés à l'enquête, les tensions remontaient jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de l'Etat. Il avait été nommé pour s'occuper de l'affaire, et la résoudre en essayant de contenir les vagues.

Ce qui pouvait donc potentiellement expliquer la menace de mort très claire qu'il avait reçu, et qui lui signifiait de « _Bien profiter de sa dernière semaine_ ».

Il avait cependant gardé la lettre pour lui, n'en avait pas parlé à Ava et Jack. Il n'avait pas assez confiance, la menace pouvait _aussi_ être privée.

Et, s'il devait la donner à quelqu'un pour des recherches, ce serait à Abby. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, il la lui transmettrait. Car il savait qu'elle était la meilleure dans ce domaine, que ce soit dans sa vie à lui ou celle de son alter ego.

Enfin, il avait lancé deux ou trois ordres, avait lâché quelques mots pour dire qu'il avait à faire. Et il venait terminer l'après-midi dans ce bar enfumé, à boire une double tequila, à tenter d'oublier qu'il était seul dans un monde où il ne pourra certainement plus jamais voir Ziva David, sauf peut-être derrière les barreaux d'une prison fédérale.

Il vida son verre d'un trait. Et en commanda un autre. Il avait soif. Faim aussi, puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Mais il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler ce soir. Il se rassasiait donc sur l'alcool.

Quelqu'un fit racler le tabouret à côté de lui. Il garda le regard posé sur son verre vide, essayant de calculer combien il pouvait en boire avant minuit sans finir en coma éthylique. Il avait déjà envoyé un message à Wendy pour qu'elle aille chercher ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter ce soir.

Il n'avait même pas envie de remettre les pieds dans son appartement qui n'était pas son appartement ce soir.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Il sursauta. Et braqua son regard étonné sur la nouvelle arrivante, confortablement installée sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle repoussa l'une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son épaule et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il recula son menton et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, effaçant toute la surprise qu'il avait laissé transparaître.

-Ava.

-J'étais étonnée que tu quittes le travail si tôt.

-Tu me suis souvent, comme ça ?

L'interrogation était réelle.

-Non. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as semblé ailleurs.

-Je suis ailleurs, confirma Tony en récupérant le nouveau verre que lui tendit le barman. Verre qu'Ava lui vola aussi vite des mains pour le boire d'un trait.

-C'est ton divorce qui te préoccupe ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant le verre vide sur le comptoir.

Il fronça le nez et fit un signe de la main au barman pour qu'il dépose une nouvelle tournée devant eux.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ma vie privée.

-Là, je te retrouve parfaitement, Tony. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux me le dire.

-Tout va bien.

-Je sais très bien quand tu me mens.

-Fais semblant de me croire, alors, rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Jack aussi a bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

-Le Bleu est un Bleu observateur ?

-Très. C'est même pour ça que tu l'as embauché. Et aussi parce qu'il a un QI digne des plus grands génies. Même s'il aime toutes les musiques que tu ne supportes pas.

-Merci de me résumer ma vie.

-Merci de me confirmer que tu es complétement perdu aujourd'hui.

-Parce que je te pose une question ?

-Parce que tu avais l'air franchement surpris que Jack soit observateur.

-Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, soupira-t-il finalement en récupérant le nouveau verre de tequila que le barman venait de poser près de sa main.

-Tu peux peut-être poser des congés. Tu n'en as pas pris depuis des siècles.

-Je dois retrouver des personnes.

-Dont cette Ziva David, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi veux-tu subitement la retrouver ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ? Éluda-t-il.

Elle haussa l'un de ses fins sourcils noirs. Et passa une main sur sa joue, comme pour sentir la forme de son visage, comme pour évaluer la question que venait de lui poser son supérieur.

-Un peu, souffla-t-elle finalement en laissant retomber le plat de sa main sur le comptoir. Pourquoi tu veux la retrouver ? Réponds-moi.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lentement, esquissant un léger sourire sous le visage de plus en plus contrarié de la belle.

-Non. Je ne t'expliquerai pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Parce que je suis le chef d'équipe. Et que je n'ai pas à justifier mes choix. Je suis à la place de Gibbs. Je suis un Gibbs. Un Gibbs ne flanche pas. Je dois aller au NCIS.

Il vida son verre derrière cette révélation, déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir, descendit du tabouret. Et vacilla légèrement. Elle le rattrapa en passant un bras devant lui.

-Tu as trop bu.

-Je n'ai pris que deux verres, rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise d'un mouvement vif. Ça va aller. Je dois aller au NCIS.

Son envie de rester là était passée, il entrevoyait un rayon de soleil dans l'orage qui grondait en lui. Son mal de crâne avait même disparu derrière cette nouvelle motivation. La conversation avec Ava l'avait motivé à avancer, à ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. A tout faire pour remettre les choses en place, à tout faire pour rentrer chez lui. Comme Gibbs l'aurait fait.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il titubait de quelques pas.

-Au NCIS ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je vois A…Abby…

Il flancha une nouvelle fois et se rattrapa à une table.

-Tu es saoul, nota-t-elle en croisant les bras devant elle et en le lorgnant de haut en bas, alors qu'il essayait de se remettre droit.

-Non, je suis juste un peu… Hum… Moui, il se peut que je sois saoul. Ou alors je viens subitement de perdre toute notion d'éq…d'équilibre.

Il pouffa de sa propre remarque, elle le rattrapa par le bras. Il se laissa faire.

-On rentre.

-Je dois aller au NISC… Au NSIC… Au… Là-bas.

-Pas ce soir, commenta-t-elle en le tirant vers l'extérieur.

Il se laissa guider, le sol se mouvant beaucoup trop sous ses pieds pour qu'il tente de marcher droit.

-Elle a un hippopotame, sourit-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait la portière de son coupé pour l'installer sur le siège passager.

-Super.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa côté conducteur.

-Je suis dans un monde parallèle.

-Génial.

-T'es canon.

-Je sais.

Elle démarra, il resta fixé sur elle. A l'aise sous l'effet cosy de cette voiture, totalement détendu tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le siège en cuir noir et qu'elle faisait vrombir le moteur, pour ensuite passer la marche arrière.

-Je suis qui ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, luttant pour ne pas fermer ses paupières et se laisser emporter par le sommeil alors qu'elle s'engageait sur l'une des grandes avenues de Washington.

-Tony.

-Oui, mais _qui_ ?

-Mon supérieur, mon ami…

Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Et passa une main sur sa joue. Il sentit la douceur de ses doigts frôler sa peau avec une tendresse infinie. Il comprit.

-Mon amant… Si rarement. Si parfaitement.

Il ferma les yeux sous sa caresse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je suis là.

-Je veux les retrouver.

-On va t'aider.

-Pourquoi je suis là ?

-C'est ton choix.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Elle souriait. Finement.

-Mon choix ?

- Tu me demandais pourquoi tu étais dans ma voiture, non ? Parce que tu as bien voulu y monter. Tu es vraiment perdu, tu sais ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et opina d'un signe du menton.

-On va où ?

-Chez moi. Je te laisse le lit pour cette fois, mais n'y prend pas goût, ok ?

-Pour cette fois ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas que tu viens migrer chez moi à chaque fois que toi et Wendy vous disputez ?

-Souvent ?

-Trop souvent.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil avec un court soupir. Et ferma les paupières.

Il s'endormit avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le feu rouge.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis? :)_

_(Et maintenant, après cette folie de publication -Plume, Dance Again, bonus de Plume et Alter Ego-, je vais aller me reposer un peu ! A bientôôôôôt !)_


	8. Même sourire

_Hello !_

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Tony et Ava? *Soupire, soulagée* Super !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de fil à retordre. Comme le suivant, d'ailleurs. Je suis heureuse de les avoir tous les deux terminés, puisque j'étais à deux doigts de balancer mon ordinateur adoré par la fenêtre sous mon exaspération ... :]_

_Bref, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Amy : Qui a dit que c'était une vie fictive ? Héhé. Et qui a dit qu'il n'était pas amant avec Ziva ?_

_FdB: J'aime beaucoup le prénom Jack. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai déjà utilisé un méchant avec ce nom là aussi =D_

_Rosa: Ziva? Arg. Tu sais que la patience, c'est bon pour la santé? Vivi._

_Rose Eliade: Yeaaaah, elle approche très très vite !_

_Sasha : Oui, ce Tony là ne peut pas être fidèle à Ziva s'il ne la connait pas... Par contre, à Wendy..._

_Chou: Il a effectivement une alliée pour comprendre son monde actuel. Et pour les suggestions du pourquoi... Héhéhé..._

_Less: Yeah, pas de Gibbs, pas de règle ! Mais pas de Gibbs, pas de Tibbs *bougonne*_

_WJ: Mais non, maman-Wendy est là pour MiniNozzo !_

_Cruchot : Yeaah, la suite est ici (et peut-être qu'on va avoir quelques nouvelles d'un certain Timmy)_

_Pline 84 : Un frein au Tiva ? Ah bon ? Tssss. Ou pas ! "Qui lira verra" MOUAHAHAHA_

_ Ankou: Hum, je parie que tu as hâte qu'il croise Timmy ? xD_

_Constance : Grouuuu, autant de reviews, merciiii ! Ava et Tony, c'est un peu une antithèse de Ziva et Tony, avec cependant beaucoup de ressemblances. C'est eux, mais à leur opposé (pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'être devenue une prof' de philo, là?)_

_Nanoushka: Koaaa? Des fautes? *Meurt* Perhdon. J'ai corrigé celles que j'ai vu. Faut dire qu'écrire trois chapitres de suite dans une tranche horaire de minuit à 3h du matin n'aide parfois pas beaucoup pour l'orthographe. Et merci de me suivre :)_

_Gwen : Mais tu me manqueuh, j'espère que tu vas vite revenir pour de bon *hug*_

* * *

**Même sourire**

.

Il se réveilla au milieu de draps en satin d'une tendre couleur grise. La bouche pâteuse, la tête plus lourde qu'une enclume, et une faim carabinée lui tordant le ventre.

Il s'assit dans le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà largement ébouriffés. Et étouffa un long bâillement, son regard attiré par le soleil qui tentait de percer la protection des rideaux de coton du même gris que les draps.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main, il braqua un visage surpris sur la jeune femme qui entrait d'un pas guilleret, vêtue d'un long t-shirt masculin et d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux rouges et blancs. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui fit un large sourire, tendant vers lui une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Il prit une longue gorgée, se sentit immédiatement mieux. Il reposa la tasse sur le chevet. Elle croisa ses fines jambes devant elle et humecta ses lèvres.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Tony.

-Parlons, alors. Mais pas trop fort, parce que…

-Oui, je sais, tu accuses les téquilas de hier. C'est ça de ne pas déjeuner de toute la journée, tu tiens moins bien l'alcool.

-Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas déjeuné hier ?

-Tu me l'as bredouillé en allant me piquer mon lit.

-Ah. Le canapé n'était pas trop inconfortable ?

Elle sourit.

-Hier, dans la voiture, tu te souviens de notre conversation ?

Il hésita, jouant avec l'anse de la tasse. Laissant un instant la tentation de nier, de quitter la pièce au plus vite en feignant de devoir retrouver son appartement murir au sein de son esprit. Mais c'était laisser place à des questions sans réponses. Hors, il se devait de creuser dans sa vie actuelle. Et pour ça…

-Le mot qui m'a marqué est « Amant » avoua l'italien d'un ton soigneusement détaché en revenant braquer son regard émeraude vers elle. Surtout en prenant en compte le fait que je ne suis pas encore divorcé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, Tony, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire. Tu as oublié et moi aussi. Paris est déjà loin, cette nuit d'hiver aussi. Je t'en ai juste parlé parce que tu semblais avoir besoin de… Tendresse.

Elle avait lâché cette remarque d'une nonchalance mordante. Il resta bloqué sur le nom de la capitale française. Paris. Comme avec son israélienne, dans son autre vie. Son alter ego et lui avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne le pensait.

-J'ai comme une impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça, grimaça l'italien en dépliant ses longues jambes pour se relever, imité par la jeune femme. C'est moi où il y a une odeur de bacon qui flotte dans l'air ?

-Préparé avec des œufs et même des pancakes. Je suis trop parfaite.

Il lui lança un regard pétillant, amusé.

-Je confirme. Je t'ai beaucoup augmenté depuis ton embauche, non ?

-Pas assez. Concernant cette discussion…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la porte, lui bloquant ainsi la sortie, et regarda ses mains, hésitant un instant avant de relever son fin visage vers lui pour se lancer, d'un coup :

-Tu m'as paru réellement perturbé, hier. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça, pourquoi tu es si étrange, pourquoi tu m'as parlé du NCIS, pourquoi tu t'es saoulé, pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais une étrangère. Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux.

Il resta silencieux. Face à elle. De longues secondes.

-Je suis vraiment différent ?

-Oui. Tu es le même avec moi, le même en visu… Mais totalement différent de celui que tu es en public. Ça me perturbe, j'ai l'impression de voir un autre Tony. Tu es plus… Plus doux, moins torturé, moins toi. Tu n'es pas celui avec qui je travaille, celui qui est tellement proche de moi.

Il pinça les lèvres.

-Je t'expliquerai, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, très urgentes. Je dois aller au NCIS.

Elle opina d'un signe de la tête, ils s'installèrent à table, devant le petit-déjeuner.

-Tu ne viens donc pas travailler ce matin ?

-Je te laisse gérer l'enquête pour aujourd'hui, confirma-t-il.

-Oh. Une première.

-Il faut un début à tout, Ava.

.

-FBI. Agent Tony DiNozzo. Vous vous souvenez de moi, Henry?

-Vous venez encore voir l'agent Todd ? Grommela le gardien en allant vérifier la plaque que l'italien lui tendait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas montré votre insigne, hier, au lieu de faire des histoires ?

-Pour le fun. J'ai besoin de voir Abby Sciuto, l'experte scientifique en technique de laboratoire, répondit Tony en rangeant sa plaque dans sa poche intérieur.

-Quel motif ?

-Dites-lui juste que j'ai un immense caf-pow pour elle.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils, composa un numéro sur son téléphone et lâcha quelques mots à son interlocuteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tendait le bras vers le parking interne de l'agence.

-Elle vous attend.

.

La même musique poussée à son maximum l'accueillit quand il passa les portes du laboratoire. Il se sentit revivre, avec l'impression de faire un pas dans son monde à lui, de revenir à la réalité.

Elle était penchée sur un circuit électrique. Qu'elle oublia très vite quand il fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle releva son visage, il fit un pas en avant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le même sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle l'entourait de ses bras, il riait de la sentir contre lui, de la savoir elle, de retrouver un semblant de sa réalité dans ce monde.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, souffla-t-elle, ses bras toujours fermement enserrés autour de son cou, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

Il l'enserra à son tour, posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Plus apaisé que jamais.

-Tu te souviens de moi, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'émotion le traversant par vagues entières.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe du menton. Et le relâcha enfin, s'écartant de lui de quelques centimètres pour l'observer avec tendresse, incapable de trop s'éloigner.

-Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

Il sourit, d'un sourire franc, heureux, soulagé.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la journée d'hier, reprit-elle d'un débit rapide. Je suis allée dans ton ancien appartement, ton nouvel appartement, j'ai parlé à Wendy, j'ai même vu ton fils, hier soir. Il te ressemble, Tony. Beaucoup.

Il fronça le nez derrière cette remarque, un long frisson le secouant alors qu'il revoyait danser derrière ses yeux l'image de cet enfant qui était le sien. Il avait à la fois hâte de le voir, et à la fois une peur profonde dès qu'il imaginait la rencontre avec ce petit bonhomme qui partageait son sang.

Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même, prit son hippopotame et le lui lança. Il l'attrapa au vol avec un haussement de sourcil étonné, pendant qu'elle tirait un tabouret jusqu'à lui, et le lui indiquait d'un geste de la main.

-Assis-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Il marqua un temps, surpris. Mais obtempéra. Elle frappa dans ses mains tandis qu'il prenait place sur le tabouret, frétillante d'une joyeuse impatience.

-Tu peux serrer Bert si tu as peur, lâcha-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, visiblement incapable de tenir en place.

-Peur ? Un DiNozzo n'a jamais peur.

-Tony. J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A faire des recherches sur toi, sur Ziva, Gibbs, Jimmy et Ducky. A essayer de comprendre pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans le même lit que Timmy hier matin et pourquoi je…

-Attends, tu viens de dire _quoi_ ? Hoqueta-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis réveillée dans le même lit que Timmy, répéta-t-elle nonchalamment.

Il marqua une pause, imaginant sa réaction s'il s'était réveillé à côté de Ziva, la veille. Une drôle de surprise.

-Et ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il avait un super pyjama noir avec une tête de mort rouge au niveau de l'épaule.

-Abby…

-J'ai une fille, aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, il resta muet de stupeur.

-J'ai bien fait de m'asseoir, commenta-t-il d'un ton où perçait son incrédulité. Toi et McTombeur ? Parents ?

-Elle s'appelle Grace. Elle a deux ans.

Il hocha la tête, accusant ces révélations sans trop savoir comment réagir autrement.

-C'est un beau prénom, sourit-t-il finalement, une image de McGee portant une adorable petite fille aux joues rondes dansant derrière ses iris.

-Merci, répondit la gothique avec un petit haussement de menton chargé de fierté. Je te disais donc, j'ai quelques idées pour comprendre pourquoi on est ici. Et aucune ne me semble simple.

Il haussa l'un de ses sourcils, attestant qu'il l'écoutait. Elle frappa dans ses mains et attrapa deux petites balles, une noire et une blanche, pour les tendre parallèlement devant elle.

-Théorie numéro une, Tony… Les mondes parallèles.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis? Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Ava et Tony? Des retrouvailles avec Abby? De la révélation sur Timmy?_

_Prochain chapitres, les théories ! :D_


	9. Théories

_Hola !_

_Très très contente que vous ayez autant surprises pour Abby :]. Aujourd'hui, les théories !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Rien qu'à imaginer une mini McAbby, je fonds =)_

_Ankou: Héhéhé, ravie de t'avoir surprise. _

_FdB: Merki !_

_Rosa: Roooh, je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre a fait cet effet là *tape dans ses mains avec bonheur*_

_Chou : Héhé, tu vas voir que tes théories sont assez proches de celles d'Abs..._

_Sasha : Chère Sasha, quand j'ai lu ta réaction à l'annonce de la nouvelle, j'ai eu un sourire de là *montre une oreille* à là *montre l'autre oreille*. Gni._

_Cruchot: Le Tabby est bon pour la santé._

_Gwen: Héhéhé, vi, jamais l'un sans l'autre !_

_Rosa: Naaaon, ce n'est pas une fée. Enfin, remarque, elle est quand même en couple avec le roi des elfes, ici... *réfléchis profondément*_

_Amy: Vraiment, tu n'aimes pas Ava? Moi je l'adore déjà xD_

_Lul : Même pas voulu pour la comparaison avec Ava Zivdid. Mais il faudra que j'y fasse une référence *réfléchis*_

_Less: J'adorerais voir Abby maman. Après tout, elle a 43 ans aussi !  
_

_Furieuse: Vi, c'est ça, Abby et Tony contre le reste de leur alter chez eux._

_Pline: *Fait un hug à Pline et à 84 parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop gentils*_

* * *

**Théories**

_._

_"- Théorie numéro une, Tony… Les mondes parallèles."_

-La balle blanche est notre monde, la balle noire est le monde où l'on est aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait que…

Anthony DiNozzo suivit le geste de son amie, penchant le menton pour ne pas en perdre une miette tandis qu'elle approchait la balle blanche de la balle noire, laissant les deux se frôler dans un fin crissement caoutchouteux.

-… Nos deux mondes se sont rapprochés et entremêlés, et « Bam » nos vies se sont croisées, se sont juxtaposées. On a ainsi pris la place de nos alter egos en créant une fissure entre les mondes, tu comprends ?

-Absolument pas. Mais j'ai bien aimé le « Bam ».

-C'est comme une faille dans l'espace, le temps, la réalité. Tu sais qu'un thoéricien a expliqué qu'il y avait des milliers et des milliers d'univers dans lesquels chacune de nos vies diffèrent ? Peut-être que deux de ces univers se sont entremêlés. Ce qui explique que l'on s'en souvient, toi et moi. Notre univers à nous serait comme sur pause, remplacé par celui-ci. Ou alors, nos alter egos ont pris nos places dans notre monde et …

-Je n'aime pas trop cette théorie à la « Fringe », surtout la deuxième partie, la coupa Tony en fronçant les sourcils et en tirant sur la manche de sa veste d'un coup sec, irrité à la seule idée d'imaginer un autre DiNozzo passer du bon temps avec sa partenaire. Suivante ?

Elle balança les deux balles par-dessus son épaule et reprit, écartant les mains dans un geste théâtral.

-Fissure temporaire. Quelque chose a troublé l'espace-temps et notre réalité a été complétement modifiée. Nous sommes miraculeusement les deux seules personnes conscientes de ce phénomène et nous sommes ici pour le réparer.

-Une version alternative de « Retour vers le futur », répondit-il en plissant les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse. Trop complexe, trop pénible. Et en plus, on n'a même pas de skate-board volant ou de DeLorean. Suivant.

Elle acquiesça, se replaça bien droite et se racla la gorge.

-Une erreur de la matrice. Nous sommes en fait dans une version rêvée de notre monde, et la matrice a malheureusement été la victime d'un bug qui fait que nos vies ont été modifiées. Il va falloir trouver un homme avec des lunettes noires et un long manteau de cuir pour nous sortir de là et…

-Et c'est moi le cinéphile ? Tu conviendras comme moi que cette version est absolument impossible à imaginer. Prochaine idée ?

-La plus terrifiante. Nous sommes en fait des victimes de notre pauvre cerveau malade, et nous sommes actuellement enfermés dans un hôpital psychiatrique, dans une cellule complétement capitonnée, à baver au sol en nous imaginant tel des membres du NCIS. Nos pensées ont soudainement déviées, et nous nous sommes créés une nouvelle vie. Enfin, l'un de nous se créé une nouvelle vie, et y plonge l'autre.

-J'ai une tête à baver comme un escargot avec une imagination trop fertile ?

-Absolument pas. Tu peux serrer Bert contre toi si tu veux. Tu es tout pâle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Bert, Abs, répondit l'agent en jetant un bref regard à l'hippopotame posé sur ses genoux. Je sais que cette idée est fausse. Suivante ?

-La version bis de l'idée précédente. L'un de nous est actuellement dans le coma, ou au bord de la mort, et se créé un monde parallèle au sein de son esprit où il pourra absoudre tous ses pêchés dans la tentative de revenir à la vie.

Elle joignit les mains devant elle dans un signe de prière à la suite de sa théorie, il haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au plafond.

-Et je me serai marié avec Wendy et toi avec Timmy, Abs ? Je veux bien qu'on se créé une vie alternative, mais là, c'est presque de la torture.

-Ce n'est pas si horrible.

-Je travaille au FBI, Abs.

-Ok, c'est complétement absurde.

-Idée suivante ?

-Nous nous sommes fait enlever et on nous a programmé nos cerveaux pour qu'on puisse se croire dans une réalité alternative, alors qu'en fait nous sommes allongés et ligotés sur des lits métalliques, et entourés de petits câbles de toutes les couleurs pour maintenir nos constantes.

-Intérêt de cette idée ?

-Avoir un agent très spécial et une super laborantine sous la main.

-Intérêt d'avoir un agent très spécial et une super laborantine sous la main ?

-Etudier la façon dont fonctionnent nos cerveaux ?

-C'est assez effrayant comme idée.

-Tu peux serrer Bert.

L'hippopotame émit un puissant bruit de pet, ils continuèrent comme si celui-ci ne s'était pas fait entendre :

-Dernière idée, et pas la moindre : Nous sommes dans notre monde réel, et nous avons été drogué pour qu'on pense le contraire.

-Tu voudrais dire qu'ici est vraiment notre place ?

-Oui. Et quelqu'un essayerait de nous faire penser le contraire en nous créant des doutes, en nous enlevant notre mémoire, en nous faisant croire que nous ne sommes pas à notre place. Dans l'espoir de nous voir finir complétement fous au sein de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Bethesda, endormis à coup de cachets multicolores qui dissimileront nos crises de doutes les plus puissantes, sur ce monde où Gibbs est Gibbs, et où nous sommes la meilleure équipe du NCIS.

Elle afficha une moue horrifiée derrière sa propre tirade.

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver enfermée à Bethesda, Tony !

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour y chercher du bout des doigts la trace d'une piqure.

-Personne ne nous a drogués, répondit-il en essayant d'y mettre le plus de conviction.

-J'espère, grimaça-t-elle en lui piquant l'hippopotame des mains pour le serrer à son tour contre elle.

Ils restèrent muets de longues minutes derrière cette longue liste d'hypothèses.

-Laquelle te semble la plus probable ? Questionna Tony en descendant du tabouret.

Elle haussa les épaules, Bert toujours fermement serré contre elle.

-Il y a tellement de possibilités. C'est peut-être encore autre chose. Mais… Les premières sont possibles, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup de faits qui restent inexpliquées dans notre monde, et les univers alternatifs peuvent en faire partie.

-Nous deux ? En même temps ? Et… Et tu ne crois pas qu'on en aurait déjà entendu parler, Abs ? Je sais que tu aimes tous les trucs un peu obscurs, avec des histoires de paranormal, mais…

-Tu as déjà mis ton nez dans les sites internet parlant de paranormal, Tony ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il y a des dizaines, des centaines de témoignage de tous genres. Passant de la rencontre avec les petits hommes verts venant d'une planète d'un lointain système solaire, jusqu'aux mondes parallèles dirigés par des clones de Madonna. Il y a de tout, du n'importe quoi, et probablement un peu de vrai au milieu.

Il resta muet, analysant cette dernière information.

-Alors ?

Elle reposa délicatement Bert sur la table. Et se tourna vers lui, décidée.

-Alors, je m'occupe des recherches sur notre problème, et toi, tu t'occupes de régenter ta vie actuelle et de l'associer avec notre ancienne. Si on arrive à retrouver Ziva et Gibbs, quelque chose se passera peut-être avec eux… Imagine s'ils se souviennent ?

-Et le Bleu ?

-Timmy est responsable du service informatique du NCIS, et plus heureux que jamais dans son monde de geek. Je n'ai même pas essayé de lui parler de cette aventure. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas envie de se séparer de cette vie où il est Papa _et_ chef, Tony. Grace est tellement… Tellement…

Elle resta un long instant muette, les yeux dans le vague. Il comprit combien elle s'était déjà attachée à la petite fille.

-Tu as trouvé ton nouveau projet de vie pour notre retour à la réalité, souffla-t-il doucement, alors qu'elle battait des cils et se redressait d'un bond au sorti de ses pensées.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, riposta-t-elle en lui envoyant une petite tape dans le bras. On parlera à Tim, oui, mais… Plus tard. Quand on sera tous au complet. En attendant, je ne veux rien lui dire, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Sinon… Tu es consciente que Ziva et Gibbs vont être difficilement retrouvables, et vont encore plus difficilement vouloir nous écouter ?

-Tu es un agent très spécial, non ? A toi de jouer !

Il lâcha un maigre sourire. Et acquiesça.

-Commençons par la partie la plus simple, alors, observa-t-il en jouant mécaniquement avec sa cravate.

Elle acquiesça solennellement. Et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Oui, Tony. Il faut trouver Gibbs. Et tu sais qui peut t'aider…

Il acquiesça.

-Kate. Oui. A moi de jouer.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ces théories ? Du chapitre ?  
_

_(PS: Au fait, j'ai un twitter : twitter point com / SophiaBlewgreen . Si j'ai des abonnés de FF, je mettrais peut-être des extraits, qui sait? ;] )_


	10. Entre vous, entre nous

_Holaaa !_

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! (Oui, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes!)_

_J'espère que les théories d'Abby vous ont plu ! L'une d'elle est probablement vraie... Muahaha !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: Grace et Tony Junior? Bientôt. Mais avant, Tony a un petit quelque chose à faire... *sourire en coin*_

_Amy: Héhé, flippant, tu trouves? Moui, un peu._

_WJ: Rooooh non, Vance ne ferait pas ça, quand même._

_Ankou: Héhéhé, tout est possible, tout !_

_Rose: Oh vraiment, pas de Dr Queen? Il est si adorable, pourtant !_

_FdB: Le Tabby, c'est le bien ! xD_

_Less: Imaginer Tony et Abby façon Matrix m'a bien amusé, j'avoue =D_

_Chou: Héhé, excellentes questions, vraiment !_

_Crazy : Tout ça de reviews !AWWWH *meurs de bonheur* Welcome back, Crazy ! Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous !_

_Sasha : Delorean et skateboard volant : "Retour vers le futur 1, 2 et 3" ;) Merci, j'aime mon qualificatif d'AbNozzo :D_

_Gwen : Cette fic' me rapelle aussi beaucoup Vice Versa par son univers ;]. Peut-être un peu moins déjantée, mais tout aussi étrange ! _

_Lul: Ziva en Somalie? Hmmmm théorie intéressante. Pour Gibbs, par contre... Tsss, pas 18, 17._

_Cruchot : Héhé, merci !_

* * *

**Entre vous, entre nous  
**

.

Kate Todd sentit d'emblée la présence de cet homme qui l'avait tant intrigué. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux, pas besoin de croiser son regard, pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour comprendre qu'il était revenu, et attendait, planté devant son bureau.

Il fit entendre sa voix alors qu'elle s'appliquait à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, repoussant méticuleusement l'écran de son ordinateur pour éviter un malencontreux contre-jour.

-Salut, Kate. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je devais aller faire un coucou au « Boss » que tu es devenue.

Elle leva enfin son visage vers lui, déjà passablement agacée et amusée par sa remarque. Il attendait, les bras croisés sur sa chemise noire, le visage impassible.

-Salut. Tu as meilleure allure qu'hier.

-J'ai retrouvé une certaine sérénité, répondit-il avec un mince sourire, son regard s'éloignant par-dessus son épaule. Au fait, salut, les mecs ! Si vous pouviez arrêter de m'observer comme si j'allais sauter sur Kate avec une tronçonneuse, ça me ferait plaisir. Kate Todd, tes agents sont des vrais chiens méchants, la bave en moins.

Elle observa silencieusement celui qui venait de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté de son bureau, incapable de le lâcher du regard alors qu'il s'installait confortablement, comme s'il avait toujours eu sa place ici, dans cet open space. Il semblait même à deux doigts de poser ses talons sur le meuble.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, indiqua à Jay et Oscar qu'elle gérait la situation, et se pencha vers l'italien.

-Ok, alors, j'écoute, puisque tu sembles en meilleur forme. Tu te rappelles enfin qui tu es ?

-FBI, commenta-t-il en déposant sa plaque près du clavier.

-C'est une blague ? Cilla-t-elle en attrapant la plaque du bout des doigts, sans cacher sa grimace.

-La pure vérité, malheureusement, grommela l'agent dans un soupir, s'attirant ainsi un froncement de sourcil intrigué de Kate.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer ton boulot, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je m'y ferai, éluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Écoute… Je n'étais pas moi-même hier, il s'est passé quelque chose... Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-J'ai pu le voir, oui, confirma-t-elle.

-Maintenant, je sais où je vais, ce que je dois faire, je vais mieux. Le vrai DiNozzo est de retour. Et il a un service à te demander.

-Le FBI a besoin du NCIS ?

-Tony a besoin de Kate.

-Je ne connais pas « Tony », répliqua-t-elle.

Il afficha un lent sourire et se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour aller chercher le regard chocolat de la jolie brune.

-Alors, tu manques quelque chose, Kitty.

-Tu es toujours comme ça ?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-En fait, là, je me contiens.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

-En quoi puis-je te renseigner ?

Il haussa les épaules. Et repartit en arrière, son regard s'évadant vers les fenêtres. Elle remarqua cependant la lueur décidée brillant dans les prunelles de l'agent du FBI.

-Je veux collaborer avec le NCIS pour une enquête conjointe. Je veux retrouver l'agent Gibbs.

.

Elle resta neutre derrière sa réponse, comme si elle entendait pareille demande tous les quatre matins. Il admira la façon dont elle contrôlait ses émotions. Car il la connaissait assez pour deviner que derrière son visage impassible sa cachait une foule de sentiments et de questions.

-Il est parti, asséna-t-elle d'un ton sec, en reposant abruptement son stylo sur le bureau et en se redressant.

Toute trace d'humour s'était envolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Viens.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, il se redressa pour se caler à son rythme, ignorant délibérément les regards des deux agents de Kate. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il comprit, sourit, s'adossa à la paroi. Et ne cilla aucunement quand la cabine s'arrêta et qu'elle se tourna franchement vers lui, un doigt tendu vers son torse.

-Il est parti ! Répéta-t-il plus durement, le regard furieux.

-Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait sans raison, Kate, et j'ai absolument besoin de le retrouver. Alors, je dois savoir, comprendre.

-Tu es du FBI, débrouille-toi pour trouver ces informations.

-Tu as travaillé des années avec lui, tu le connais mieux que personne.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, il la coupa en levant la main devant elle.

-Je sais qu'il y avait une alchimie entre vous et que tu savais lire en lui, ne le nie pas. Et toi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. On ne se connait pas encore totalement, mais ça a marché directement comme ça, entre nous.

Il soupira, avant de reprendre:

-Kate, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a changé, besoin de comprendre où il est allé.

Elle pinça les lèvres, affrontant les deux prunelles de l'italien dans un silence des plus complets. Il attendit de longues secondes, qu'elle se décide à le croire, qu'elle reprenne d'un ton bas, glacé par les mauvais souvenirs auxquels elle faisait appel:

-Il y a cinq ans, une adolescente est venue demander de l'aide à Gibbs… Il s'est beaucoup trop impliqué dans l'enquête.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour gommer ce rappel difficile de sa vue. Il comprit.

-Maddy Tyler.

-L'enquête s'est mal passée, relata-t-elle d'un ton vide, Gibbs et Maddy ont eu un accident, Stan n'a réussi à en sauver qu'un. Tu devines la suite…

-Stan est parti sur le Sea Hawk pour ne plus avoir à affronter le jugement qu'il lisait chez le grand manitou, et Gibbs n'est plus jamais redevenu le même, termina l'agent très spécial, le regard sombre. Il est au Mexique, c'est ça ?

Elle resta à nouveau de longues secondes muette, son regard plissé fermement ancré à celui de Tony. Confirmant silencieusement qu'elle savait où il était, mais qu'il faisait fausse route sur l'endroit.

-Plus maintenant.

-Car Mike Franks est mort, devina-t-il d'un ton bas. Saloperie de cancer.

Elle opina d'un mouvement du menton, il passa la main sur sa joue mal rasée, pensif. Et laissa un mince sourire le gagner.

-Stillwater.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle se contenta de démarrer l'ascenseur. Il la remercia d'un regard chaleureux.

.

Il était déjà seize heures. Jackson Gibbs se releva difficilement de son fauteuil quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Le second était dans le garage, comme le reste du temps, occupé à retaper un vieux bateau sur lequel il passait ses journées. Jackson passait les trois quarts de son temps à le regarder faire, dans un silence des plus complets.

Le viel homme s'avança vers la porte d'un pas traînant, reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table en passant. Il tira à lui la lourde porte en bois. Et resta silencieux devant l'individu qui se tenait sur le palier de la porte, une plaque du FBI à la ceinture, trois gobelets du Starbucks d'où s'échappaient un doux fumet dans les mains.

-Bonjour. Anthony DiNozzo, FBI. Je viens rapporter le café… Et voir votre fils. Il est là ?

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_


	11. Alter Ego

_Hola ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui s'est écrit tout seul... Une fois lancée, les mots se sont alignées d'eux-même. A croire qu'écrire du Tibbs me manquait ;]_

_Au fait, je vous ai dit que cette fic' allait être assez longue?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Gwen : Vi, argh, je sais. J'aime bien les choses compliquées, gnihihi._

_WJ: Là, ma soeurette, je suis plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir ! *Hug*_

_Nanoushka: Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me met en état de joie intense ! Si j'arrive à rendre les sentiments de notre Tony et de Gibbs, je suis comblée !_

_Amy: Bien sûr, il n'y aura jamais de Tate couple avec moi. Mais je reste sur le fait que leur relation était très fraternelle :)_

_Rosa : Bien sûr, à chaque fois que j'écris tronçonneuse, je pense à toi ma chère :] Oh et oui, le but était bien de vous faire piquer une crise d'AIPM. Toujours._

_Crazy: And your review is crazy, as you. But it's why we love you, muahaha !_

_FdB: Vi, on va le revoir. Et le découvrir._

_Sasha et Tony : Tony, remets-toi, je suis super gentille avec toi pour le moment. Sauf si on considère que tu n'es pas dans ton monde. Sasha: Merciiiii, j'aime les reviews dialogue *gazouille*_

_Chou: C'était imaginer Gibbs au Mexique qui me paraissait trop simple ;) Et il fallait prendre en compte la maladie de Franks!_

_Less: J'adore le Tony agaçant, surtout avec Kate. Et j'aime bien lui rendre cet aspect ;]_

_Lul : Kate est troublée mais confiante, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. L'effet DiNozzo !_

_Ankou: Oh vi, le Tibbs arrive, gnihihihi._

_Rose: Teutafait ! Vive le Tibbs !_

* * *

**Drapeau blanc**

**.**

Jackson resta un instant silencieux, le regard dérivant vers les gobelets que tenait l'agent du FBI. Puis se décala de façon à le laisser entrer, son attention revenant se porter sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. Un visage où se lisait une certaine appréhension.

Tony le remercia d'un signe de tête, le viel homme referma la porte derrière lui. Et attrapa un des gobelets pour le humer silencieusement.

-Même Stillwater a un Starbucks relativement proche, qui l'aurait cru pour une aussi petite ville? Commenta l'italien d'un ton qu'il voulait naturel. Vive l'Amérique !

Jackson porta la boisson à ses lèvres, sans relever la remarque du jeune homme. Et lui indiqua d'un signe la main une porte à sa gauche.

-Il est ici.

-Merci. Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps.

-Faites attention, s'il s'approche trop du fusil, fuyez, répondit Jackson en haussant les épaules et en faisant déjà demi-tour.

-J'en prends note, grimaça l'agent en posant sa main sur la poignée pour la repousser lentement.

.

Gibbs releva lentement son visage quand le battant donnant accès au garage où il passait ses journées s'entrouvrit. Il suivit silencieusement le nouvel arrivant du regard alors que celui-ci inspectait la salle, coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant visiblement à entrer totalement dans la pièce.

Leurs prunelles se croisèrent, l'inconnu s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte. Il lui fallut trois bonnes secondes pour sembler sortir de sa torpeur et tendre devant lui deux gobelets de café au fumet odorant délicieusement bon.

Trois bonnes secondes pendant lequel il eut tout le loisir d'étudier la plaque du FBI qui pendait à la ceinture du type.

-J'ai apporté du café, entama le brun en faisant un pas vers lui.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et reposa la pierre à poncer sur l'établi, esquissant quelques pas vers l'individu. Lui indiquant d'un regard qu'il lui fallait plus que du café pour explication à sa venue.

-Je… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je suppose, pas comme Abby. Mais…

Il cilla devant le nom de la gothique. L'une des deux seules personnes de son « ancienne vie » dont il avait conservé une photo. Comme un rappel au passé qu'il ne voulait pas effacer.

-Abby, le coupa l'ancien marine.

-Oui, Abby. Abby Sciuto, répondit l'agent d'un ton un rien irrité. Du NCIS. Tu sais, le truc que tu as abandonné.

-Le « truc » que j'ai abandonné, répéta sèchement Gibbs en avançant d'un nouveau pas.

Il ne savait pas qui était cet agent du FBI, mais il avait sacrément envie de le renvoyer chez lui illico-presto pour lui faire ravaler ses remarques.

L'agent du FBI prit une profonde inspiration, fermant un instant les paupières comme pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Ok, drapeau blanc, on est mal parti pour la petite discussion, reprit le jeune homme en déposant les gobelets qu'il avait toujours dans les mains sur le meuble qui le jouxtait. Pat… Gibbs. Je suis venu ici pour te parler.

.

L'ancien marine se contenta de plisser les yeux, lorgnant froidement l'agent du FBI. Qui ne se démonta pas, l'attestant par un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Même si, pour toi, parler semble un verbe un peu difficile à comprendre, poursuivit Tony. Je viens parce qu'Abby et moi avons besoin d'un petit coup de main. Et même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, tu dois bien te souvenir de notre gothique préférée.

Une lueur dans le regard de l'ancien marine lui confirma qu'il venait de capter sa totale attention. Il croisa les bras devant lui, son regard allant errer sur le fusil accroché quelques mètres derrière Gibbs. Il espérait ne pas en être la victime, après ce qu'il allait sortir.

-J'écoute, lâcha Gibbs.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais j'espérais qu'en venant te retrouver, tu arriverais peut-être à nous aider, ou à te souvenir de quelque chose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si je te dis que je te connais dans ta version alternative un peu plus sociale, je suppose que je vais me prendre ton café sur la tête, donc, je vais juste te dire que je suis un ancien ami dont tu ne te souviens pas, qui est très lié avec Abby Sciuto. Et…

Il ravala le reste de ses paroles. Préciser à l'ancien qu'il ne supportait pas de le savoir se morfondre pour la mort de quelqu'un dont il n'était pas responsable était peut-être de trop pour le moment.

-Et ?

-Et… On a besoin de ton aide, répéta Tony. Tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer, toi et ton fameux instinct. Si jamais tu nous crois.

-Vous croire pour ?

-Je préfère qu'Abby te l'explique.

-M'explique quoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que cette conversation tourne en rond, là ?

-Je voudrais bien savoir qui tu es, et pourquoi tu viens me voir, grogna Gibbs, menaçant.

-Anthony DiNozzo, fidèle ami d'Abby Sciuto, agent du FBI contrarié à cette seule idée, et bien plus que ça, mais n'entrons pas dans les détails tout de suite.

-Et ? Insista Gibbs.

-Et je suis là pour plusieurs choses, commenta Tony en passant une main sur le bateau en réparation, son regard quittant Gibbs pour aller étudier les finitions. La première, je te l'ai déjà dit, étant parce que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main et que je te sais capable de m'aider, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Et la deuxième…

Il prit une brève inspiration. Et se jeta littéralement à l'eau.

-…Écoute Gibbs, tu trouves vraiment qu'il est justifié que tu viennes t'enfermer ici à ressasser le passé ?

Il revint ancrer son attention à celle de Gibbs.

-Le Mexique ne t'as pas suffi ? Car je suppose que tu es allé au Mexique il y a sept ans, déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu les as déjà abandonnées.

Un regard acéré lui répondit, l'italien comprit qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Maddy n'est pas morte à cause de toi, d'accord ? C'était un accident. Et je sais qu'elle te rappelle ton passé, mais si tu as réussi à le surmonter une première fois, tu peux recommencer. Je te connais Gibbs, tu es plus fort que ça.

Il plissa le nez, conscient que la colère de Gibbs s'accroissait à chacune de ses paroles. Mais pour faire comprendre, il fallait parfois frapper là où la douleur était la plus forte.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_, Gibbs. Pourquoi tu te planques ici et tu fuis le bonheur. Pourquoi tu oublies tout simplement de vivre en jouant à l'ermite. Ça ne te va pas, tu vaux vraiment mieux que ça. Tu t'infliges une sentence dont tu n'as pas besoin. Alors, pourquoi ? Pour Maddy ou pour Kelly ? Pour laquelle tu te punies, _Patron_ ? Pour laquelle tu es devenu un lâche qui abandonne ainsi les siens ?

La réponse fut claire et net. Il réceptionna le poing de son ainé en pleine joue et s'affala contre le bateau, sonné.

.

Il avait viré ce merdeux rapidement après l'avoir envoyé promener contre son bateau. Un gamin trop sûr de lui-même qui venait lui faire la morale alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, un agent du FBI qui avait dût se plonger dans son dossier personnel et se prendre de passion pour son cas. Et puis quoi encore ?

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était qu'on lui foute la paix.

Il enfonça un peu trop rageusement ce clou dans le bois, laissant quelques éclats s'envoler et s'échouer contre le sol. Dévastant ainsi le travail qu'il s'activait à faire depuis déjà sept jours. Il serra les poings.

A cause de cet enfoiré d'agent du FBI.

Un ami d'Abby.

Abby qui avait besoin de lui.

Lui n'avait besoin de personne. Il aimait sa solitude. Il aimait pouvoir ne penser à rien en travaillant sur un bateau qu'il s'appliquerait à brûler une fois terminé. Il aimait le vide qu'il s'était créé. Dans sa vie et dans son être.

Même si l'image d'Abby et de ce sale prétentieux jouait devant ses yeux alors qu'il serrait son poing contre le manche du marteau.

Il envoya d'un mouvement vif son outil contre le mur, brisant sans les voir quelques fragments de brique rouge. Et attrapa un pot vide qu'il remplit de bourbon. Un verre qu'il descendit d'un trait pour s'en resservir un aussi vite.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier.

.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne en pensant que son Gibbs était le même que celui-ci. Complétement planté. Il avait fait face à un ermite totalement hors de portée de ses propos. Ni la mention d'Abby ni la supplique qu'il avait voulu transmettre n'avait touché l'ancien marine. La seule chose qu'il avait récoltée en venant ici était une lèvre fendue et l'impression d'avoir perdu trop de temps pour rien.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait tant voulu faire revenir Gibbs. L'excuse du « tu peux nous aider » était stupide, Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais cru, de toute façon ».

Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas de cet univers. Il voulait le reconstruire ici, peut-être ? Ou l'améliorer ? Insuffler un peu de ce qui faisait son bonheur à son alter Tony ?

Tentative échouée.

De toute façon, cette vie n'était pas la sienne. A quoi bon essayer de l'améliorer ?

Il appuya le pied sur l'accélérateur, quittant Stillwater avec le cœur beaucoup plus lourd qu'à l'aller. Et un filament d'espoir en moins en lui.

* * *

_Hum. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile *sifflote*_

_Alors, un avis sur cette rencontre ?_


	12. Drapeau blanc

_Hello ! _

_Je pense que beaucoup attendent avec impatience certains moments de cette fic'. Dont la rencontre avec le Tony Junior et Ziva. Surtout Ziva, j'imagine :D L'une d'elle se fait dans le chapitre... Héhé. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Faute de frappe xD *Donne un doudou Tibbs à WJ, édition 4x14 parce que sa scène Tibbs est mémorable*_

_Rosa: Héhé, merci Rosa ! Où je vous emmène? Ha. Aux portes de l'enfer mwahahahaha (tu remarqueras que j'ai innové un passant du muahaha au mwahaha, vi)_

_Amy: Vive le Tibbs, n'est ce pas? Même quand ils ne sont pas contents l'un l'autre !_

_Fann': Héhé, c'est plutôt du autre chose ! Logique et cohérent? Merci !_

_Ankou: Héhé, Ducky... Moui, possible. Ou pas._

_Rose Eliade: Mais ce n'est pas du Gibbs dans sa version "aimable" qu'on parle, héhéhé._

_Sasha : Vii vive le Tibbs ! Vi, je suis sadique, je sais *relève fièrement le menton*_

_Lul : La méthode Tony, ça énerve d'entendre des choses, mais parfois, ça fait bouger xD_

_Chou: Vi, je n'aime pas les choses simples xD_

_Less: Hummm, Tony va peut être oublier sa peine autrement. Devant un bon film, par exemple? Héhé._

_Nanoushka: Abby... Héhé. Peut-être (ou pas). Quant à Ziva... *sourire en coin*._

_Gwen: Tony, revenir à la charge? Tout dépend s'il tient à sa mâchoire. En même temps, il n'est plus à ça près !_

_DiNozzoGirl : "Sale auteur méchante" MUAHAHAHA, vi je sais._

_Pline: Mais j'ai de la colle pour les cœurs détruits à cause des scènes Tibbs bouleversantes !_

* * *

**Drapeau blanc**

.

Il venait de se glisser dans la voie amenant à son quartier quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna au sein de l'habitacle. Il lança le kit main libre, attestant d'un bref coup d'œil que son contact était la seule personne apte à le comprendre à l'heure actuelle.

-Abby, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.

-Aucune théorie vérifiable pour le moment, Tony. Mais le temps que je trie le concret et le faux, le possible et le irréalisable, le dingue et le génial, il peut se passer plusieurs jours. Alors, patience, Marty McFly ! Et toi, de ton côté ?

Il lâcha un mince rire jaune.

-Imagine un Gibbs décaféiné, en cours de divorce, et qui vient de placer dix enquêtes en « affaires non-résolues », expliqua-t-il en resserrant un peu trop ses mains autour du volant à ce simple rappel.

Elle laissa passer un cours silence, il l'imagina se figer au milieu de son laboratoire, les épaules s'affaissant.

-Oh. Ça c'est mal passé, donc, commenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ma mâchoire s'en souviendra longtemps.

Un nouveau long silence suivit sa déclaration, il comprit le trouble de la jeune femme. Sa détresse.

-Ecoute, Abs, il n'a rien à voir avec notre Gibbs. Il s'est trop plongé dans sa propre souffrance, il s'est éloigné, il s'est créé une vie loin du monde et prêt de son bateau. Il n'est pas notre Gibbs et on ne peut rien y faire.

-Je peux essayer d'aller le voir ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix précipitée.

-Hors de question, je sais qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à te frapper, mais il pourrait te bouleverser, Abs. Ce n'est pas _notre_ Gibbs, insista l'agent, et nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

-Mais, il peut être heureux. On peut l'aider !

-Laissons ça à nos alter-egos, Abby.

-Mais…

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose pour la lettre anonyme ? La coupa l'italien.

Elle poussa un mince soupir, il grimaça à l'idée d'user de ce moyen pour l'interrompre. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée de repenser à Gibbs. L'idée que, s'il ne rentrait pas dans « son » univers, il l'aurait perdu à tout jamais. Et dans tous les cas, le Gibbs d'ici resterait malheureux à vie. Cette simple constatation lui pinçait beaucoup trop le cœur.

-La lettre, reprit-t-elle après une longue inspiration. Tony, dans tous les mondes possibles et imaginables, tu attires les ennuis ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Un truc de famille... Commenta-t-il en braquant à l'angle de sa rue.

-Pas d'empreintes, reprit-elle aussi vite, la personne qui a fait ça l'a fait avec une précision chirurgicale, je n'ai absolument rien pour deviner qui en est à l'origine. Pour les lettres de journal utilisées, j'ai pu retrouver leur origine et leur date : Le Washington-Post, avant-hier ! Elles ont été coupées dans les premières pages du journal.

-La colle ?

-Basique, ce qu'on peut trouver dans n'importe quel magasin.

-Donc, nous ne sommes pas avancé, à l'exception de savoir qu'il est dans la banlieue de Washington.

-Mais, on va trouver.

-Sans notre équipe pour nous aider.

-Tu en as parlé à Kate ?

-Elle me connaît à peine.

-Mais tu la connais, toi.

-Abs, tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Et ton équipe ?

-Je ne leur en ai pas parlé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas assez confiance. Et cette menace pourrait être d'ordre personnel.

-Tony !

-Abby, tant que je ne connaîtrais pas plus les personnes avec qui je travaille, je ne leur accorderai pas ma confiance. Et tu sais pourquoi.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Baltimore, souffla-t-elle enfin dans un murmure, c'était il y a longtemps.

-On n'oublie jamais, Trinity ! Répondit-il à travers un sourire fatigué. Je suis arrivé. Il est temps de sortir de la matrice. Ou de la voiture. Le deuxième étant quand même beaucoup plus simple.

- Je rentre aussi, Timmy prépare des nachos ! Répondit-elle, laissant entendre le claquement de ses compensées sur le sol alors qu'elle devait se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

-Embrasse Grace de la part de son tonton Tony qu'elle ne connaît pas, sourit l'agent en coupant le contact de sa Mustang.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Et slap un bon coup le Bleu pour moi.

-Ok ! A demain, Neo*.

-A demain, Abs.

Il raccrocha. Et leva son visage vers les fenêtres éclairées de son appartement. Il était arrivé, il était temps pour lui de connaître celui qui partageait son sang.

.

Il poussa délicatement la porte, hésitant encore à faire demi-tour. Il pouvait toujours retourner chez Ava. Ou chez Abby, retrouver le geek pour lui apprendre la vie dans ce monde aussi. L'idée était tentante, beaucoup plus tentante que d'affronter un enfant qui était le sien sans l'être.

Mais, l'agent très spécial qu'il était ne pouvait décemment pas tourner les talons pour fuir, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Il entra donc dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'il capta fut le son de la télévision l'encadrant grâce au système surround qu'il avait dû installer. Jack Sparrow et ses compères semblaient l'entourer.

Il oublia cependant très vite cette merveille pour se concentrer sur le petit mec installé au milieu du canapé, un verre de soda dans la main, son attention captivée par le pirate.

Il resta un instant à l'observer, incapable de bouger. Même regard, même forme de menton, même expression captivée par la télévision –car il savait qu'il ressemblait à ça, lui aussi, en regardant des films-, il ne pouvait pas renier que le garnement était son fils.

Il se racla la gorge, le gamin tourna la tête vers lui. Et lâcha un immense sourire –la marque de fabrique DiNozzo-, avant de sauter sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille sans qu'il n'ait pu l'anticiper.

Il resta interdit, les bras ballants. Quelques secondes. Et se décida finalement à lâcher un léger rire, une main glissant dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

-Salut, Bonhomme.

-Papa, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir ! Commenta Josh d'un air boudeur en le lâchant pour se reculer d'un pas. T'étais où, hier ?

Il grimaça légèrement.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, j'ai dormi à l'agence. C'était bien les vacances ?

Un nouveau immense sourire effaça les quelques reproches qu'il lisait sur le visage de son fils.

-Trop bien, 'Pa ! Assura le gamin en hochant vivement la tête. J'ai ramassé plein de trucs, et j'ai pris plein de photos. Et il y avait un moniteur qui ressemblait à Brian O'Conner, tu sais celui qui a des supers voitures !

-« Fast and Furious », sourit-il en retirant sa veste pour l'accrocher à la patère, pour ensuite ranger arme et plaque, amusé à l'idée que son fils puisse sembler autant aimer le cinéma que lui.

-D'ailleurs, on regarde un film, ce soir ? Ah oui, Papa ?

-Et l'école, demain ?

-Juste le début !

-Va pour le début, sourit-il alors que le gamin lâchait un « Oui ! » enthousiaste.

-Le repas est prêt, intervint Wendy d'un ton sec en sortant de la cuisine. J'espère que ta soirée d'hier était bonne.

Il leva le menton vers elle, hésitant une seconde devant la mine plus que froide de son « épouse ». Et haussa les deux mains devant lui.

-Doucement, Wen'. Drapeau blanc. Ce soir, je ne suis pas ton futur ex-mari, juste un ami qui vient chez lui en paix pour profiter d'une soirée avec son fils, d'accord ?

Elle souleva un sourcil, visiblement interdite par ces quelques mots. Et retourna dans la cuisine, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha vers son fils, avec l'impression d'être soudainement très heureux.

-Alors, on regarde quoi ?

.

Josh dormait depuis plusieurs heures. Lui s'était laissé absorber par un film et n'avait pas vu la soirée défiler. Se plonger dans les affres décrits par Stanley Kubrick avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier sa défaite avec Gibbs, l'espace d'un instant. Il éteignit la télévision, s'étirant longuement. Wendy tourna un regard oblique vers lui alors qu'il faisait craquer les os de sa nuque. Et éclaircit sa gorge.

-Ça faisait longtemps.

-Quoi ?

-Une soirée comme ça, toi, moi et notre fils. Tu es tellement rare ici, avec nous.

Il pinça les lèvres derrière cette remarque, sentant venir cette discussion qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Et se rapprocha malgré tout d'elle, comblant ainsi l'espace précédemment occupé par Josh.

-« Rare » ?

-Oui. Rare, répéta-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle marqua une pause, attrapant son verre à vin. Il la sentit se tendre alors qu'elle crispait ses doigts délicats autour du pied.

-Je déménage à la fin du mois, l'agence immobilière m'a appelé ce matin.

-Oh.

Que dire? Pas grand chose. C'était probablement mieux ainsi, visiblement l'autre Tony n'était pas heureux avec son épouse. Au point de lui mentir, d'avoir une aventure avec l'une de ses collègues.

-Comment j'étais, Wendy ? Comme mari ?

Elle émit un rire aigre, le regard volant vers la photo de leur mariage.

-Il faudra que je pense à les enlever, souffla-t-elle pensivement, éludant ainsi la question de l'italien.

-Wendy…

Elle haussa les épaules en revenant lui faire face, les yeux étincelants de reproches.

-Tout dépend, si on oublie les journées entières que tu passes au travail, les dizaines de maîtresses que je te suppose et ton côté très sec à chaque fois qu'une enquête te contrarie, tu étais plutôt « agréable », comme mari.

-C'est ironique ?

-C'est ironique.

-Et comme père ?

-Le meilleur.

La réponse avait fusée, chargée d'honnêteté.

-Ton fils t'adore, tu es son héros, Tony.

Il se renfonça dans le dossier, plus que soulagé à cette simple idée, réconfortante après ce qu'il apprenait petit à petit de lui. Il avait eu l'impression au fur et à mesure de sa « découverte » de lui-même qu'il était ici un vrai con. Un type qui n'avait aucun scrupule à tromper sa femme, un homme qui ne disait visiblement jamais « s'il te plait » et qui ne demandait jamais l'avis de son équipe. Mais il y avait visiblement du bon caché en son alter ego. Si son équipe lui faisait tant confiance et si son fils lui pardonnait ses absences, c'est qu'il était, malgré tout, quelqu'un de bien.

Et quelqu'un de bien savait se faire pardonner pour ses trop nombreuses erreurs.

Il attrapa la main de la jolie brune, elle lui lança une œillade interrogatrice, reculant légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Je suis désolé, Wen'.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ancienne fiancée devenue future ex-femme, la faisant légèrement tressaillir.

-Désolé d'être moi.

Il sauta ensuite sur ses jambes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir davantage.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir.

-Tu peux prendre le lit, bredouilla-t-elle en le suivant du regard. Je vais dormir dans le bureau.

-Merci.

-Oh, et tu as eu du courrier.

Elle se redressa, attrapa les quelques enveloppes sur le dessus de cheminée, et lui tendit. Il les vérifia une à une. S'arrêtant sur l'enveloppe blanche où seul son nom était inscrit, en lettres dactylographiées. De la même façon que pour sa précédente menace de mort.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Tony et Abby? Avec son fils? Et avec Wendy?_

_Pour ceux qui attendent Ziva... Il va falloir encore patienter un peu. Mais comme je suis parfois gentille, je vais vous donner une info: Leur rencontre va être... Mouvementée ! :D_

_Sinon, je profite de ce postage pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont répondu à ma demande et ont réalisé des OS sur Plume. Merci beaucoup à vous, merci merci merci ! Vous êtes les meilleures !_

_* Neo, Trinity et Marty McFly sont des références aux films qui ont inspiré les "théories" d'Abby :) "Retour vers le Futur" et "Matrix"_


	13. Alter-enquête

_Hello !_

_Merci à vous pour votre suivi :) Ravie que vous ayez aimé Josh ! _

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Souhait accordé, mademoiselle :)_

_Ankou: Héhé, disons qu'il y a un Tony très différent dans ce monde. Mais... il y a peut-être des raisons ?!_

_Chou: Et oui, au moins, Tony a un petit quelque chose pour faire son bonheur dans cette vie :)_

_Justine : Y'a un peu de ça, oui :]_

_DiNozzoGirl: Naaaan, pas la peste, j'ai encore besoin de Tony jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire._

_Amy : Sacré idée, ça ! *clin d'oeil*_

_FdB: J'aime l'idée de Tony papa, vraiment. _

_Rosa : Il est vraiment l'heure de prendre les petits médicaments et de suivre les monsieurs en blanc. Ouii, doucement._

_Less: Mais tu verras qu'il y a quand même des points où les Tony se ressemblent :)_

_Gwen : Et une review géniallissimme, une ! *gazouille de bonheur*_

_Rose Eliade: Hmmm, moui, peut-être_

_Sasha : Héhé, adorable Josh, n'est-ce-pas. Une mini dose de Tony, mais avec tout ce qui fait son côté touchant :)_

_Pline : ARG, Pline. Comment tu veux que je me remette après une pareille review? *est immensément touchée*_

* * *

**Alter-enquête**

.

Abby reposa Grace par terre, la sonnerie de son appartement venant de retentir. Elle laissa la petite martyriser les pauvres oreilles de son lapin en peluche noir et se précipita vers la porte.

-J'espère que tu as mon caf-pow ! Lança-t-elle en faisant face à son visiteur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Abs, sourit l'agent en lui tendant le gobelet rouge et blanc.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années se tenait derrière lui, visiblement incapable de détacher son attention d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. Il tira sur la manche de son père alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur la droite, amusée par le comportement du petit garçon.

-Papa. Papa, c'est une vampire ? Chuchota Josh en incitant son père à se pencher vers lui, sans toutefois la quitter du regard, visiblement fasciné par l'image qu'offrait la gothique.

L'italien retint difficilement un rire, Abs ne se priva par pour ourler ses lèvres d'un large sourire. Et hocha la tête de gauche à droite, tendant sa main vers l'enfant.

-Abby Sciuto, je suis une amie de ton papa, et non, je ne suis pas une vampire. Même si ça doit être cool de pouvoir se transformer en chauve-souris. Rentrez !

Elle se décala sur la gauche, ils avancèrent au milieu du salon largement éclairé. Le regard de Tony s'arrêta d'abord sur les trois ordinateurs peuplant l'un des coins de la pièce, sur la décoration très Abbyesque de l'appartement, puis sur la petite fille qui jouait avec un lapin en peluche noir, à côté d'un immense ordinateur en plastique rose bonbon.

-Hey, voici la mini McAbby, commenta l'italien d'un ton chargé de douceur, déjà charmé par cette petite princesse. D'ailleurs, où est le Papa ?

-Sous la douche. Grace, dit bonjour à Tony.

La petite fille souleva un visage rond aux joues rouges vers lui, lâchant un adorable sourire enfantin. Pour aussi vite retourner tirer sur les oreilles de son lapin.

-Elle est adorable, commenta l'agent, soudainement un peu trop ému par la vision de cette petite fille aux deux couettes d'une châtain foncé plantées sur chaque côté de la tête, en jupette à froufrou noire et t-shirt vert anis. Une petite fille qui ressemblait énormément à ses parents.

Il se pencha vers son fils.

-Tu vas jouer un peu avec Grace ? Je dois discuter avec Abby.

-Une discussion de grand comme quand vous parlez tout bas avec Maman ?

-C'est ça.

-D'accord !

Le gamin s'éloigna en trottinant, Abby attrapa Tony par la manche pour le tirer vers la cuisine. Ils se laissèrent tous deux tomber sur les tabourets de bar, l'italien sortit la pochette transparente sous laquelle étaient visibles lettre et enveloppe. Il les tendit à son amie.

-Celle-ci indique clairement que je dois stopper mon enquête, sans quoi je ne passerai pas la semaine. Et nous sommes vendredi, Abs.

-Donc, les menaces concernent bien ton enquête actuelle, commenta la gothique en survolant la lettre. Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler à ton équipe ?

Il resta un instant muet derrière les mots de la gothique, songeur. Elle lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le décider à réagir, l'obligeant à pousser un hoquet de stupeur alors qu'il ramenait son bras devant lui.

-Abs ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tony ! Tu es en danger ! Ton alter ego a une équipe, mets les sur cette affaire !

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ équipe.

-Si tu ne les mets pas au courant, je te préviens, je vais le faire moi-même, agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, grogna la laborantine en posant son index sur son torse.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant où elle terminait sa phrase, laissant place à un informaticien interrogatif. Tony se recula d'un léger mouvement, le geek avança vers eux, son regard volant d'Abby à Tony.

-Agent DiNozzo, se présenta Tony en tendant la main vers Tim. Je suis un ami d'Abby. On collabore sur une enquête.

L'informaticien passa une main dans ses cheveux, à la fois surpris et méfiant.

-Vous êtes du NCIS ?

-FBI.

-Tu collabores avec le FBI, Abs ? Souleva Tim en se tournant vers son épouse, interdit.

-Avec _Tony_, corrigea Abby. C'est un ami, Timmy.

-Un ami, répéta l'informaticien, suspicieux, en venant ancrer ses iris à celles de Tony.

-Yep, Abs et moi, on s'est connus quand on était plus jeunes et qu'on avait une bande d'amis un peu particuliers, dont un petit bleu qui t… vous ressemblait beaucoup.

-Papa, je vais être en retard à l'école !

L'italien se pencha vers le petit garçon qui avait arrêté l'espace d'un instant de faire rire aux éclats la petite Grace pour l'interpeller.

-Ok, Josh. On y va. Abs, tu me dis ce que tu en tires ?

Elle hocha la tête, glissant l'enveloppe dans son sac.

-Je t'appelle, Tony. Et n'oublie pas : Dis leur ou je m'en occupe.

Il confirma d'un bref soupir. Et se glissa à l'extérieur après un signe de la main envers l'alter-McGee et sa précieuse famille.

.

-J'ai reçu des lettres de menace, c'est qu'on est près de quelque chose d'important, lança-t-il à peine entré dans la pièce, lâchant cette bombe avec un naturel désarmant qui fit cependant largement tressaillir ses collègues.

-Une lettre de menace ? Répéta Ava en se redressant vivement pour se placer au milieu de son chemin, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

-Yep.

-Patron, c'est super grave… Grimaça Jack depuis son fauteuil, son front plissé par deux plis démontrant son inquiétude.

Il haussa les épaules et contourna la jolie métisse pour retourner à son bureau, n'accordant pas plus d'importance à cette dernière nouvelle.

-Je vous écoute, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber au creux de son large fauteuil, mettant ainsi un terme à toute discussion supplémentaire au sujet de la lettre.

Ses subordonnés partagèrent un court regard, Ava indiqua à son collègue de débuter.

-Ok, Patron… Tu sais qu'on soupçonne le sénateur Jonas Stetson d'être lié à la série d'homicides, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien, il a été vu dans le même club qu'Astrid Watch, notre seconde suspecte, le soir précédent le troisième crime. Sacrée coïncidence, non ?

-Et on ne croit pas aux coïncidences, murmura Tony en haussant un sourcil. Alors ?

-Alors, j'ai surveillé leurs conversations téléphoniques, et chaque soit précédent les trois meurtres, ils se sont échangés des coups de fil. Sans prendre la peine de les cacher, à croire qu'ils se sentent intouchables.

-Ils sont tout comme intouchables, Jack, rappela nonchalamment Ava depuis le bureau contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Jonas est sénateur et Astrid brigue un poste à la maison blanche depuis plusieurs mois. Ils sont puissants et ils le savent.

-Et ils sont plus que certainement coupables, martela Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Mais toutes les potentielles preuves qu'on pourrait avancer contre eux sont automatiquement détruites par leurs avocats.

-Et pendant ce temps, ils s'amusent à tuer toutes les personnes qui vont contre leur pouvoir. Les trois victimes étaient toutes plus ou moins en relation avec leurs opposants à leur avancée vers le haut de la pyramide.

-La lutte pour le pouvoir, soupira Tony en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, le fauteuil légèrement penché vers l'arrière. Ça me rappelle tellement de films, dont un que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Un film de 1960 avec…

-Patron ? L'interrompit Jack. Il y a encore quelque chose.

Il se redressa légèrement, plissant les yeux devant l'air légèrement hésitant de Jack. Et hocha la tête, laissant le second pousser un léger soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas s'être fait lyncher pour son interruption.

-J'ai réussi à pirater leurs serveurs, Patron. Et j'ai appris qu'ils ont tous les deux un même rendez-vous ce soir dans un restaurant huppé du centre.

L'italien hocha la tête.

-Alors, on va aller leur rendre visite, souffla Tony.

-Je suppose que je dois trouver une belle robe ? Sourit Ava en se penchant vers lui.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Et attrapa sa cravate pour la faire glisser entre ses doigts, une nouvelle question venant à lui. Il désigna Jack de la pointe du tissu noir.

-Concernant Ziva David ?

Le blondinet acquiesça, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle allant croiser les pupilles de sa collègue.

-La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, c'était il y a cinq jours, Patron. Mais elle a échappé à la surveillance du FBI dans le centre-ville de Buenos Aires.

-Buenos Aires, répéta Tony en faisant largement rouler les consoles au creux de sa bouche. Notre ninja sauvage est en Argentine…

-Probablement plus maintenant, le contra Ava en croisant les bras devant elle. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à elle ? Il y a d'autres services que nous pour la rechercher.

-Parce que je veux la retrouver, Ava. Calassi ?

-Patron ?

-Tu vas stopper les recherches directes sur Ziva. Si elle ne veut pas être retrouvée, elle ne le sera pas. Mais je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu as sur d'autres personnes : Michael Rivkin, Eli David, Ari Haswari, Malachi Ben Gidon et Shmeil Pinkhas. Fouille leurs conversations téléphoniques, leurs passés, leurs itinéraires. Et compare-les avec tout ce qu'on a sur Ziva.

-« Ziva », sourcilla Ava. Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Il lança une œillade agacée à la brune. Et tendit le doigt vers Jack.

-Au boulot.

Jack Calassi acquiesça lourdement. Et se laissa tomber devant son ordinateur, prêt à plonger dans les affres du monde israélien. L'italien se plaça derrière son propre ordinateur, la main allant déjà retrouver la souris. Il s'immobilisa cependant une seconde avant de rappeler son jeune collègue :

-Calassi.

-Patron, je viens à peine de commencer ! S'étouffa le blond en quittant son écran pour lui faire face.

-Ça va, je sais. Je voulais juste te dire que tu pouvais mette Adèle, ok ?

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, la brune étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Tony émit un léger sourire en coin, ravi de leur réaction. Et se replongea dans ses recherches. La voix grave de la chanteuse l'entoura quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

_Et voilaaa :) On repart sur les questions?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit moment entre Abby, Tony et leurs enfants?_

_2) Et la rencontre avec Timmy?_

_3) La façon dont Tony avoue la vérité sur les lettres à son équipe, vous en pensez-quoi?_

_4) L'enquête en cours? Hâte de voir comment va se dérouler la soirée au restaurant?_

_5) Et la demande de Tony concernant les proches de Ziva?_

_6) La réaction d'Ava par rapport à la requête sur Ziva, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_7) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s)?_


	14. Tendres mots

_Hello !_

_Publication intensive, après Plume, voici Alter Ego ;] Un chapitre AvaNozzo. Fans de Ziva, ne désespérez pas... Elle arrivera bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Et encore une fois, je publie rapidement, mais un IMMENSE merci à Rosa, Less, Chou, Amy, WJ, Fann', Ankou, DiNozzoGirl, Cruchot, Sasha, Rose et Pline !_

* * *

**Tendres mots**

.

Ce soir, il avait les cheveux entièrement noirs, une barbichette de la même couleur, un implant dentaire destiné à modifier ses traits de visage, des lentilles aussi sombres que les iris de Ziva, et des fines lunettes carrées. Ce soir, il était quelqu'un d'autre, en compagnie de la plus divine des fausses épouses.

-Tu es ravissante. Aussi divine que Famke Janssen dans GoldenEye.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire assuré, quittant le confort douillet de la voiture pour avancer vers le restaurant, son sac à main bien trop cher pendant à son coude. Il profita qu'elle s'éloignait de lui de quelques pas pour admirer sa fine silhouette mise en valeur par cette robe noire de grand couturier au sublime dos-nu.

Elle était vraiment très belle. Il comprenait pourquoi son alter ego avait craqué. Même si elle ne valait pas Ziva, elle avait de très beaux atouts. Trop beaux.

Il cligna des yeux pour éloigner de lui des pensées un peu trop incongrues alors qu'il était en mission, et se hâta de la rejoindre pour passer un bras autour de sa taille quand elle arriva au niveau de la porte, laissant un lent sourire le gagner tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'atmosphère huppé du restaurant.

-Quelle table, mon petit papillon ? Susurra-t-il dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer dans l'antre luxueuse.

-Près de la fenêtre, mon sucre, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton mielleux en lui attrapant la main pour s'y installer, ignorant ostensiblement le serveur qui proposait de les placer sur une autre table. Nos amis sont sur notre droite.

Il acquiesça en jetant un discret coup d'œil sur le côté alors qu'il s'installait, lorgnant le couple qui déjeunait près d'eux.

-Stetson a des documents, tu les vois ? Souffla Tony en attrapant la carte des vins.

-Je vois, répondit-elle en lui piquant la carte des mains. Tu m'offres quoi, mon ange ?

-Ce que mon porte-monnaie me permet de t'offrir, mon sucre d'orge.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un peu d'eau minérale.

-Je prendrais un côte du rhône 1998, lança-t-elle au serveur à l'instant où il terminait sa phrase.

Il plissa le nez, agacé et amusé à la fois, elle lui lança une œillade ouvertement chargée de défi et de malice.

-Même chose, souffla-t-il en haussant un sourcil en direction d'Ava. Et deux menus du jour.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'esquiva, Tony en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne et se pencher vers elle, faisant mine de lui susurrer des mots tendres afin de parler en toute discrétion :

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi qui paye, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est Big-Boss qui régale, et il ne va pas être très content !

-Je sais que j'aime le bon vin, mon sucre d'orge, répondit-elle en passant un doigt sur le contour de son menton. Et « Big-Boss » me pardonnera. Il faut que j'aille me rafraichir.

-Profite-en pour passer près de nos amis.

-Bien entendu.

Elle se redressa, son sac dans une main. Et avança d'un pas assuré vers les sanitaires, frôlant la table de leurs suspects par la même occasion. Il en profita pour se tourner vers la fenêtre, la carte des desserts entre les mains, le visage baissé de façon à ce que personne ne puisse lire les expressions de son visage.

-Tu m'entends, le Bleu ?

Un silence étonné suivit sa déclaration, avant qu'une fine exclamation de surprise ne résonne au creux de son oreillette.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles « Le Bleu » ?

-Parce que tu me rappelles un Bleu, le Bleu. Tu as quelque chose ?

-Les documents qu'ils regardent n'ont rien d'intéressant, Patron. Mais Ava n'a pu me laisser entrevoir qu'une seule page, s'attarder devant leur table aurait été un rien suspect...

-Je me doute qu'on ne peut pas trop compter là-dessus, le Bleu. Tu as réussi à capter un peu de leur discussion ?

-Ils parlent à voix basse et vos oreillettes ne permettent pas vraiment une écoute très perspicace, surtout quand tu discutes de vin avec Ava… Mais j'ai compris qu'ils mentionnaient un rendez-vous d'ici quelques minutes, entre quelques personnes travaillant pour eux.

-Un rendez-vous où ?

-Une ruelle quelques pas derrière le restaurant.

- Envoie-moi l'adresse sur mon portable.

.

Ava revint s'asseoir près de lui, il tendit vers elle son téléphone portable, prenant son air le plus désolé.

-Tu vas me haïr, mon sucre d'orge, s'excusa l'agent d'un timbre assez fort pour être entendu par toutes les tables alentours. J'ai une conférence internationale dans vingt minutes…

Elle attrapa le portable, survolant l'adresse envoyée par Jack. Et fronça les sourcils. Allant frapper la table du plat de sa main avec tout son mécontentement.

La scène de théâtre en direction de leurs deux suspects avait débuté.

-Encore ! Le travail, le travail, toujours le travail !

-J'ai un patron tyrannique !

-Envoie-le se balader !

-« Promener », mon ange, corrigea-t-il avec un rictus moqueur… Qui s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à un éclat coupable quand elle lui envoya sa serviette de table en plein visage.

-Il est hors de question que je termine ce repas toute seule.

-Je peux t'envoyer mon secrétaire…

-Tu es le pire des maris au monde !

-D'Amérique, peut-être, mais du monde… Tu exagères un peu.

Elle arracha de son annulaire la bague incrustée d'un faux diamant qu'ils avaient pioché dans les stocks de l'agence fédérale. Et la balança au milieu de son assiette, à côté de sa langoustine qui ne serait jamais dévorée.

-Tu m'as l'air fâchée… Mon petit chat ?

-Pars ou je te jure que le petit chat va t'arracher la tête.

Il jeta un faux regard coupable autour de lui. Leurs suspects continuaient de déjeuner tranquillement, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Mais au moins, ils avaient rendu son départ réaliste.

Il se redressa, déposant un billet sur la table avec une mine piteuse parfaitement étudiée.

-Je suppose que ça ne serve à rien que je t'envoie des fleurs ce soir, mon petit lapin en sucre ?

-Dehors !

.

Ava jouait la femme délaissée dans le restaurant, il s'appliquait à avancer vers la ruelle indiquée par Calassi, son arme fermement enserrée dans sa main.

-Quel spectacle, Patron ! Lança Calassi dans son oreillette alors qu'il quittait le restaurant.

-Je dois tout à Roger Moore, sur ce coup-là, murmura-t-il en se mettant en marche, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ils avaient pris un risque ce soir en jouant le couple marié près de leurs suspects. Un énorme risque puisque le sénateur et sa compagne connaissaient visiblement son visage, les menaces reçues le prouvaient. Mais son déguisement avait fonctionné, Ava avait fait un excellent travail sur son visage de façon à ce qu'il reste méconnaissable.

Astrid et Jonas ne connaissaient pas le visage de sa coéquipière, qui était toujours restée dans l'ombre, contrairement à son alter ego DiNozzoien. Elle pouvait donc continuer son repas au restaurant pour les surveiller tandis qu'il irait au-devant de leur piste.

Il travaillait sur cette enquête depuis ce matin et elle s'avérait passionnante. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'intervenir dans les affaires du FBI de son alter-ego serait aussi prenant. Même si la seconde chose sur laquelle il travaillait occupait la moitié de ses pensées.

Ziva le hantait depuis des heures. Il avait hâte que son Bleu lui fasse un rapport détaillé sur ses recherches. Hâte de savoir si l'enquête au niveau des proches de son israélienne allait donner un résultat.

Mais, en attendant, il avait une enquête du FBI à poursuivre…

.

Il était arrivé au niveau de la ruelle. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Deux hommes en costume-cravate discutaient en son milieu, chacun avec un attaché-case à la main.

Il s'agenouilla et avança lentement vers les individus, profitant des bennes et de l'obscurité pour se faufiler silencieusement vers eux.

Il repéra leur silence alors qu'il se callait contre une benne à moins de deux mètres pour les observer. Les deux hommes s'étaient aussi soudainement que brutalement stoppés dans leur discussion. Et semblaient juste attendre.

Attendre…

…Attendre qu'il arrive.

Il comprit alors que le premier coup qu'on lui portait dans le dos le propulsait en avant, l'obligeant à lâcher son semi-automatique alors qu'il tombait à genoux, aussi surpris que sonné. Son arme vola vers l'un de ses agresseurs, trop loin de lui.

Il aperçut un colosse apparenté à Jason Statham dans son champ de vision. Et roula juste à temps sur la droite pour éviter le coup de pied que le type proposait de lui envoyer en pleine face.

Il se redressa. Et inspecta la ruelle. Repérant les six hommes armés qui l'entouraient, sans compter les deux appâts qui l'avaient piégé.

Il évita d'un pas sur le côté le colosse qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Mais ne manqua pas le coup qui le happa au niveau du thorax. Il recula, le souffle coupé. Et envoya aussi vite son coude dans le nez d'un autre agresseur qui tentait de s'approcher, avant d'attraper l'avant-bras du type et de le propulser contre le mur. Il profita de l'élan donné pour faire un bond en avant et ainsi éviter une rencontre douloureuse avec une batte de base-ball, pendant que l'autre ricochait contre les briques crasseuses

Il envoya son pied dans le thorax d'un des hommes… Et ne vit pas celui qui arrivait dans son dos. La version alternative de Hulk sauta sur lui et le ceintura en immobilisant ses bras vers l'arrière, un autre en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de crosse en plein visage, coup de crosse qui le laissa complétement sonné.

Il vit à travers le brouillard dans lequel il était plongé qu'un troisième sortait un couteau… Et réalisa qu'il s'était totalement fait piéger.

Et qu'il était très mal parti pour s'en sortir.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHA xD Nan, mais franchement, ça faisait super longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de TBC, n'est ce pas?_

_Hum, questions? _

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de la mission sous couvertures au restaurant?_

_2) Et de la fausse dispute?_

_3) Que pensez-vous du dernier paragraphe (que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire)?_

_4) A votre avis, il va se passer quoi, maintenant?_

_5) Vous pensez quoi d'Ava?_

_6) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s) ?_


	15. Des choses à se dire

_Helloooo !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... La bonne, vous allez la découvrir dans ce chapitre. La mauvaise... On en reparle à la fin !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: Ah, euh... Non, c'était une fin de chapitre façon cruauté, vila :p  
_

_WJ: Héhéhé, WJ, j'ai pensé à toi pour ce chapitre ;)_

_Fann': Vi, il y avait pas mal de référence au précédent chapitre... L'effet DiNozzo._

_Chou05: Moi z'aussi, héhé, vive le TBC !_

_DiNozzoGirl : Et oui, Ava a beau lui ressembler, elle n'est pas Ziva :p_

_Less: Haaa Ziva. Tu crois qu'elle est dans un coin du monde ultra dangereux? Hmmm :D_

_Amy: On dirait que tu n'es pas contente. Bon, allez, si ça peut te rassurer, il ne te reste plus longtemps à attendre._

_Ankou: J'ai été super gentille depuis le début de cette histoire quand même. Non?_

_Justine: Ziva, elle est... Héhé. Bientôt, bientôt._

_Rose: Yeah !_

_Sasha: Non, même pas eu peur du Tony méconnaissable. Un Tony reste un Tony. Toujours xD_

_Gwen : Fornell? Je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite. A voir en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire ;]_

_Pline: Ne meurs pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ma petite soeur, n'est-ce-pas?_

* * *

**Des choses à se dire**

.

Son smartphone collée à l'oreille, les clés de son appartement dans son autre main, la chef d'équipe fronçait les sourcils avec agacement, essayant difficilement de mettre un terme à une conversation téléphonique de plus en plus désagréable. Entre le moment où elle avait pris l'appel –trois minutes auparavant- et l'instant même, il lui avait demandé exactement douze fois la même chose. Et il recommençait.

-Allez, Kate, juste une soirée. Je peux être l'homme idéal. J'ai même acheté des pâtes fraîches. Qui peut dire non à une bouteille de bon vin et des pâtes fraîches ?

-Je peux, rétorqua-t-elle froidement en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et je peux aussi me cuisiner des pâtes fraiches, seule ! Maintenant, tu vas oublier mon numéro, Kyle.

-Tu m'obnubiles, Caitlin.

Elle se stoppa sur le seuil de son étage, s'adossant au mur crème avec exaspération.

-Trouve-toi un autre centre d'intérêt ! On a passé qu'une soirée ensemble et c'était une erreur.

Il laissa passer un long silence derrière la remarque, comme s'il accusait les paroles avec lenteur. Elle recula donc légèrement son iPhone de son oreille, prête à couper la communication. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne, plus sèchement que jamais.

-Ça sera avec moi ou rien, Kate.

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Et resserra sa prise autour du smartphone.

-C'est une menace ?

-Prend-le comme tu veux.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu seras perdant, Kyle.

Elle quitta sur ces mots et rangea son téléphone dans son sac d'un geste vif, les narines frémissantes de colère. Ruminant le fait qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur en passant une nuit dans les bras de ce type rencontré dans un bar après une trop longue enquête. Il était complétement fou. L'agent du FBI qui l'avait rencontré deux fois ces jours-ci était un ange de sérénité et de sagesse à côté de lui.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle se redressa, oubliant le mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée pour avancer dans le couloir menant à son appartement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête, à quelques pas de sa porte. Le regard rivé sur une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir, ici, devant elle.

Sa bouche s'assécha, sa gorge se serra, elle se sentit tituber d'un pas alors qu'elle plongeait ses iris dans les deux pupilles d'acier de son ancien supérieur. Gibbs.

.

Toujours aussi silencieux, il l'observa pendant qu'elle retrouvait une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même et faisait un pas vers lui, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Il cilla à peine derrière la question, comme s'il savait exactement quels allaient être ses premiers mots.

-C'est toi qui me l'a envoyé ?

Elle comprit immédiatement de qui il voulait parler. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kate.

-Cet agent du FBI ? Non. Il m'a dit qu'il te connaissait.

-Il t'a menti.

-Tu es sûr ? Il savait beaucoup de choses sur toi.

-Il _enquête_ peut-être sur moi, Kate.

-Pour quelqu'un qui fouine dans tes affaires, il semblait plutôt correct, répliqua-t-elle en se remettant enfin en marche, le contournant pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? Il t'a convaincu de revenir ?

-Comment va Abby ?

Elle fronça les sourcils derrière la question, ôtant son manteau d'un mouvement sec pour le balancer sur le dossier du canapé. Il était resté devant la porte, les épaules droites. Elle pouvait sentir toute la tension, le silence de ces longues années d'éloignement et la rancune entre eux s'accroître à chaque nouvelle seconde.

-Elle est maman.

Il resta silencieux derrière cette remarque, elle se retourna vers lui pour chercher dans son regard les émotions que lui envoyaient cette nouvelle. Et trouva la réponse à sa question silencieuse. Une réponse qui effaça en un instant colère, rancune et autres sentiments pour laisser place à des sentiments beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus forts.

-Elle te manque, n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Tu lui manques aussi, Gibbs. Pourtant, tu es parti, loin d'elle. Loin de nous.

Il resta silencieux, son regard témoignant bien plus que des mots inutiles à cet instant même. Elle désigna la cuisine de son index.

-Je t'offre un café. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, Gibbs.

.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson noire, elle attrapa un sucre pour le plonger dans sa propre tasse.

-Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Lui et Abby.

-Et ça t'a décidé à entrer. Il suffisait que tu entendes ça pour revenir, Gibbs ? Parce qu'Abby le pense depuis plus de cinq ans.

-Je sais.

-Tu avais besoin de l'entendre. Il fallait qu'un inconnu te le dise pour que ça te fasse réagir.

-Peut-être.

Il baissa les paupières sur sa tasse sans rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre après cette réponse, effaçant ainsi de sa vue les iris de la brune. Elle attrapa donc son ordinateur portable sous le silence revenu, allant se connecter en un clin d'œil aux serveurs du NCIS.

-Je suppose que tu veux aller t'expliquer avec lui, remarqua-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil en biais.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, elle alla récupérer dans la poche de sa veste la carte que lui avait donnée l'agent du FBI. Et composa le numéro de son téléphone sur le logiciel de géolocalisation.

-Tu sauras où il est dans moins d'une minute.

Il hocha le menton. Elle lança la recherche.

.

-Ava, il se passe quelque chose !

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sauter à bas de sa chaise et déguerpir du restaurant, oubliant leurs cibles pour pallier à sa principale préoccupation : L'état des membres de l'équipe.

Elle traversa les ruelles aussi vite que possible, rapidement rejointe par son coéquipier qui était restée en faction dans une camionnette, près du restaurant.

Tous deux sortirent leurs armes, leurs oreillettes reliées à la troisième. Entendant avec douleur leur aîné accuser des coups qu'il ne devrait pas recevoir.

.

L'individu allait lui planter un couteau dans le corps d'ici quelques instants. C'en était fini de sa vie, de son alter-vie, et de ses possibilités pour retrouver sa réalité. Il allait mourir en tant qu'agent du FBI, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais trop se lier avec l'agence aux trois lettres.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, prêt à encaisser le coup, conscient qu'il était trop immobilisé par les hommes pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre.

La lame n'arriva jamais jusqu'à lui. Le sifflement d'une balle frôla son oreille, il rouvrit les paupières en découvrant l'homme qui le menaçait s'écrouler en arrière.

Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour envoyer aussi fort que possible l'arrière de sa tête dans les gencives de celui qui le tenait. Et fit un bond en avant quand l'autre écarta assez les bras sous l'effet du choc, ses genoux et mains rencontrant le béton de la ruelle avec autant de douleur que de soulagement pendant qu'une deuxième et une troisième balle allaient frapper ses agresseurs.

D'un mouvement vif et malgré son état, il sauta alors sur l'arme que venait de lâcher l'un des types et visa à son tour l'un d'eux, tirant en pleine poitrine. Ceux qui restaient partagèrent alors la même idée. Et déguerpirent aussi vite que possible, sans demander leur reste, évitant les nouvelles balles sifflantes pour aller retrouver la voiture garée près d'eux et filer à toute allure.

Tony retomba sur le dos, le souffle coupé par ces dernières secondes et les coups qu'il avait reçu. Découvrant alors les quatre personnes qui venaient de lui sauver la vie et l'encadraient à présent.

Ava, Jack. Ses agents étaient aussi efficaces que rapide.

Kate…

Et Gibbs.

Là, il demandait à comprendre.

* * *

_Héhé, avis? :)_

_La bonne nouvelle, c'était donc le retour de Gibbs. La mauvaise nouvelle... Pause ! Je vous abandonne sur AE pour quelques semaines, on se retrouve fin juin !  
_

_ Bons exams à tous ceux qui sont concernés, et à très vite ! Et pour les lecteurs de Plume, on se retrouve sur la fic', la aussi pour un dernier chap' avant le "break" de l'été :p_


	16. Sans importance

_Hello !_

_Trois semaines et quelques jours d'attentes plus tard... De retour avec la suite d'AE ! Désolée pour l'attente !_

_Cette fois, je n'avais pas d'avance, chapitre écrit donc aujourd'hui, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ! :p_

_Pour vous remémorer un peu les choses: Tony et Ava avaient enquêté discrètement sur leurs deux suspects et Tony était parti sur une piste à quelques pas du restaurant où ils étaient sous couv'. Sans suspecter le piège qu'on lui tendait. Mais SuperGibbs, Kate, Ava et Jack sont arrivés à la rescousse..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Viii, toute la team !_

_Amy: *Tapote l'épaule d'Amy* Les voila ! Tu vois, c'était pas si long! ;)_

_Justine: Merci ! La voici :)_

_Lul: Quelle argumentation ! C'est... C'est... C'est digne d'un DiNozzo, tu sais!_

_Crazy: Mais si tu es là, c'est pas grave ! Merci, j'espère que ça sera assez épique, comme tu le dis ;)_

_DiNozzoGirl: T'as survécu, hein, dis?_

_Chou: Viii c'était la balle de SuperGibbs ! Vive le Tibbs !_

_FdB: Tu vois, je suis gentille, pas de longue attente avec AIPM. Vi._

_Rose Eliade: Viii, mais ça fait du bien, les breaks ;)_

_Sasha: Ooooh mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué euh !_

_Gwen: Vi, argh, mais c'était gentillet, quand même, non?_

_Ankou: Avant la fin du bac, t'as vu? Héhéhé !_

_Less: Vi, j'aime le Gibbs de retour avec son ancienne coéquipière, l'idée me tournait depuis le début de la fic :p_

_Nan: C'était pas long, hein, hein? T'as vu, c'est déjà fini! :)_

* * *

**Sans importance**

.

Assis sur le sol de la camionnette, dos contre le métal froid qui soulageait sa pauvre peau meurtrie à travers le tissu de sa chemise, l'agent du FBI laissait son regard voler entre les quatre personnes présentes autour de lui. Quatre personnes toutes aussi muettes les unes que les autres depuis qu'ils avaient fait déguerpir les hommes de la ruelle, quatre personnes qui attendaient que le cinquième se mettent à parler. Celui qui les reliait tous, leur dénominateur commun.

L'intéressé se racla lentement la gorge, jouant mécaniquement avec ses boutons de manchette alors qu'il sentait peser les regards interrogatifs et impatients de tous sur lui. Il pinça ses lèvres et se lança d'abord en direction de ses agents, d'une voix chargée d'une assurance qu'il ne se connaissait pas à l'instant même :

-C'était un piège, nous avions été repérés au restaurant, et nos cibles savaient que nous les écoutions. Elles ont fait exprès de mentionner cette adresse. Ils savaient qui nous étions et nous attendaient.

-Pourtant ton déguisement était vraiment réussi, marmonna Ava en posant deux doigts sur le menton de l'italien pour retirer délicatement sa barbichette. D'ailleurs, les cheveux noirs te vont plutôt bien, tu devrais y songer pour un look vraiment « italien », Tony…

Il esquissa un vague sourire derrière le ton badin de la brune, consciente qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Et fronça aussi vite le nez, réalisant qu'il se devait de leur donner une part de vérité qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Son sourire s'effaça, il baissa son regard sur ses mains, et prit une courte inspiration.

-J'avais reçu des lettres de menace.

Il releva le menton pour lire leurs réactions. Ses deux agents se figèrent, Kate et Gibbs s'échangèrent un court regard, intrigués.

-Et tu ne nous l'a pas dit, grinça Ava en se redressant, commençant à faire les cent pas devant lui.

-Pourtant, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, rajouta Jack, visiblement blessé.

-Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ce qui pouvait être sans importance.

-Sans importance ! Des menaces ? Répéta Ava d'un ton froid, narquois. Sans importance ? Tu es vraiment un con, Anthony DiNozzo !

-Et ton patron, Ava Mendès, rappela l'agent d'un ton aussi sec que celui de la brune.

Elle laissa échapper un court rire jaune.

-Alors, mon patron est un vrai con qui ne mérite même pas que je m'attarde à m'inquiéter pour lui !

Il se pencha vers elle.

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Répondit-elle d'un ton vif, les poings se serrant sous son humeur plus que sombre.

-Alors, le problème est réglé, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gibbs et Kate, le regard illuminé par toute la curiosité qu'il n'arrivait pas à conserver pour lui, oubliant Ava et Jack pour les laisser se calmer lentement.

-J'ai le droit à une explication ? Interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le chef d'équipe.

-Abby.

-Concis mais clair. Et toi, Kate ?

-Mon ancien patron vient me voir après des années de silence en me parlant d'un agent du FBI qui est venu lui demander un coup de main. Un agent qui avait fait la même chose avec moi quelques jours avant… Je n'ai pas su résister à la curiosité.

-Plus parlant, mais tout aussi clair.

Kate releva le coin des lèvres sous la réponse de Tony, et observa ensuite les agents du quarantenaire. Ava s'était calmée et adossée à la paroi de la camionnette, ses longues jambes croisées devant elle, son regard d'aigle arrêté sur son supérieur comme pour chercher à lire ses pensées. Leur collègue, un blondinet à l'air enfantin et au regard troublant de douceur observait la scène, silencieux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux repliés devant lui.

Dans le silence revenu, Tony se releva en grimaçant légèrement et fit quelques pas vers la porte, indiquant à Gibbs de le suivre. Le plus âgé ne se fit pas prier, tous les deux retrouvant les rues sombres de D.C pour faire quelques pas dans le silence de la nuit.

.

-Alors, tu es quand même venu.

-Pour Abby.

-Ne me dis pas que ta curiosité ne t'a pas poussé à revenir me parler, je ne te croirais pas.

L'ancien marine se tut, laissant le silence répondre à la remarque de l'italien. Celui-ci plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, résistant difficilement à l'appel d'un sourire satisfait.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer, tu sais. Mais tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou, et je préfère donc qu'Abby le fasse. Je sais qu'elle, tu la croiras.

Un silence d'une dizaine de secondes suivit sa remarque, uniquement troublé par le son de leur pas résonnant au creux de la rue vide. Enfin, Gibbs braqua ses prunelles acérées sur le second.

-Tu enquêtes sur moi ?

Tony pouffa légèrement.

-Enquêter sur le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? Plutôt me plonger dans le mystère de la Zone 51 !

-Alors, comment ?

-Comment je sais autant de choses sur toi ? C'est une longue histoire. Mais je te connais, Gibbs. Sans te connaître. Tout ça fait partie des choses qu'Abby doit t'expliquer. Tu connais X-Files ?

Gibbs secoua la tête avec un foncement de sourcils, Tony haussa les épaules, le regard dérivant vers une affiche pour l'un des derniers blockbusters américains présente sur la façade d'un immeuble. Il tendit la main vers celle-ci.

-« Men in Black III », on n'en est quand même pas à ce niveau de bizarrerie là. Même si je trouve qu'on ressemble un peu aux agents J et K, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin, je n'ai pas le teint de Will Smith, mais tu as le côté râleur du personnage de Tommy Lee Jones. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Gibbs.

Un regard noir répondit à l'agent, il recroquevilla automatiquement la tête entre les épaules, paré à recevoir un coup sur la nuque qui n'arriva pas. Il se détendit au bout de quelques secondes, redressant la tête en lançant un large sourire à l'ancien marine.

-Je te propose de retrouver Abby demain en fin d'après-midi, Patron.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers son poignet, lâchant une fine grimace.

-Soit dans approximativement dix-huit heures, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais beaucoup dormir. Demain matin, je vais aller travailler tôt, ça me laissera le temps de poursuivre l'enquête avec mes agents, et d'échanger quelques mots avec Abs pour la préparer à vos retrouvailles.

Gibbs approuva. Une nouvelle pause prit place, à nouveau coupé par le plus silencieux des deux :

-Tu m'as appelé « Patron », remarqua Gibbs d'un ton neutre, son regard aiguisé démontrant toute son interrogation à ce simple fait, bien plus que le timbre de sa voix.

Tony lui lança un large sourire de sa connaissance.

-Ça fait partie des explications, Gibbs !

.

Une musique orientale, de délicieux loukoums et un thé à la menthe. Une ambiance méditerranéenne agréable, où flottait une douce odeur d'encens chargée de notes épicées. Une ambiance qui lui rappelait beaucoup d'agréables instants de son adolescence beaucoup plus tranquille que sa vie actuelle, tandis qu'elle observait silencieusement sa prochaine cible.

L'individu se prélassait sur un pouf aux couleurs vives, un verre de liqueur à l'orange à la main. Son rire gras emplissait la pièce, étouffant les sonorités orientales jouées dans ce petit restaurant marocain.

Elle croisa ses jambes sous elle, se pencha en avant pour mieux observer l'homme qu'elle devait tuer. Il avait placé une main sur son imposant abdomen, s'étouffant à moitié alors qu'il lâchait un nouveau rire sonore.

Elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégout, portant son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher ce qu'elle pensait de sa cible. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche alors qu'elle reposait la boisson sur la table de bois, se préparant déjà à se lever pour aller contourner sa cible.

Elle décrocha, le regard rivé sur l'individu qui avait sorti un paquet de papiers et les tendait vers un second.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler, Ari, chuchota-t-elle sèchement. Je suis occupée.

-Tu vas devoir bouleverser tes plans.

-Je travaille, rappela-t-elle en intensifiant son ton sec.

-Quelqu'un s'amuse à poser des questions sur toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, subitement intéressée par les propos de son demi-frère.

-Qui ?

-Un type du FBI. Je me suis renseigné, et il a visiblement lancé par mal de recherches sur toi, Ziva. Il interroge beaucoup de gens de notre connaissance, il connait tes contacts.

Elle crispa sa main autour du téléphone, repoussant rapidement l'une de ses boucles derrière son oreille dans un geste trahissant son agacement.

-Son nom ?

-DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors? :)_


	17. Une histoire de théorie

_Holaaaa!_

_Je poste viiiite fait, très vite ! Donc, je ne réponds pas aux coms, mais sachez que je vous remercie trèèèès fort, et que j'ai adoré vos réactions concernant Ziva ! (et j'ai pas relu le chapitre)_

_Et maintenant, chapitre avec pas mal d'informations ! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Une histoire de théorie**

.

Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain et se dirigeait vers le salon, découvrant son fils occupé à manger des céréales dans un bol « Bob l'éponge », au-dessus de la luxueuse table. Quelques corn-flakes s'étaient déjà éparpillés sur le tapis, mais le garçon ne le remarquait pas, obnubilé par les dessins animés matinaux.

Il se laissa tomber à côté du garçon, attendri par cette image.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école, toi ?

-C'est samedi, Papa. Le samedi, je ne vais pas à l'école, je regarde la télévision. Hulk, Magnum, Supercopter, et JAG.

-Bon programme, approuva Tony avec un large sourire.

-C'est normal, c'est toi qui me l'a conseillé, Papa, rétorqua le gamin en relevant son visage rieur vers lui.

Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, attendri. Et se retourna pour se diriger vers la boisson noire qui ne manquerait pas de totalement le réveil en ce samedi matin. Josh attrapa alors la télécommande et la tendit soudainement vers son père, sursautant alors qu'il se souvenait brusquement d'un élément important à donner à celui-ci.

-Abby a appelé il y a deux minutes, pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Elle a un truc capital à te dire, 'Pa.

Tony attrapa la cafetière et tendit le cou vers son fils pour mieux l'entendre.

-Elle ne t'a pas dit quoi ?

-Elle a juste dit que ça avait un rapport avec une histoire de théorie.

L'italien reposa abruptement la tasse à moitié remplie. Et retourna dans le salon, désormais complétement attentif aux mots de son fils.

-De théorie ?

-Oui, elle veut que tu l'appelles.

-Quand ?

-Le plus vite possible.

.

Assis au volant de sa Mustang noire, l'agent senior du NCIS devenu chef d'équipe au FBI portait son téléphone à son oreille, impatient d'entendre les nouvelles d'Abby.

Il avait quitté l'appartement au plus vite derrière les informations de Josh, désireux de connaître les informations de son amie, et d'être au calme pour pouvoir les analyser sereinement. Avoir Wendy et Josh en public alors qu'il aborderait ce sujet l'aurait beaucoup trop perturbé.

-Ici Abby Sciuto, la meilleure analyste scientifique du monde, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Belle entrée en matière, commenta Tony d'une voix amusée.

-Je me suis entraînée toute la nuit. Ou au moins la matinée. Ou au moins une heure. Bon, ok, une minute.

-Alors, dis-moi, meilleure analyste scientifique du monde, qu'as-tu appris ?

-Après avoir fouillé sur internet pendant des jours et des jours, avoir exploré pratiquement l'intégralité de la toile et avoir risqué de perdre la vue en abîmant mes rétines face au pixel d'un écran de mauvaise qualité au NCIS… J'ai réussi à trouver une piste sur notre arrivée ici.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit Tony, son cœur se mettant à tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir retourner à sa vie à lui, à son équipe, à son appartement, à sa Ziva.

-Accroche-toi bien… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui serait dans le même cas que nous.

Il resta muet un instant, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant alors qu'il analysait les quelques mots de la gothique.

-Il serait arrivé lui aussi récemment ici ? Finit par reformuler l'agent, s'agrippant à son portable comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Pas vraiment. Il dit être arrivé il y a quatre semaines, s'être réveillé avec une femme qui lui était totalement inconnue, dans la maison qu'il avait hésité à acheter un an auparavant. Il en a même fait un site, où il raconte toutes les différences avec son ancienne vie. Il a même un cheval, dans sa vie actuelle, alors qu'il a une peur bleue des chevaux. J'aimerais bien avoir un cheval… Ou un petit Poney, à la crinière noire…

- Abs, la rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Il sait comment repartir chez lui ?

-Il a des idées, mais aucune n'a concrètement marché. Il est en train d'en tester d'autres.

-On peut rencontrer cet homme ?

-Yep. Il est d'accord pour nous rencontrer, demain. Si on part ce soir, on pourra y être vers midi.

-Ce soir ? Cilla Tony. Il habite où ?

Il sentit le sourire dans la voix de la laborantine, alors qu'elle répondait d'un ton chantant :

-A Paris, Tony ! A nous la plus belle ville du monde !

.

Abby venait de lui décrire les merveilles de Paris, emportée par sa joie d'aller dans la capitale française associée à celle de pouvoir obtenir un semblant de réponses prochainement. Il se décida à lui annoncer sa propre bonne nouvelle quand la voix dynamique se tari légèrement, signe qu'elle commençait à s'essouffler.

-Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

-On va à Venise après Paris ?

-Je laisse ça aux bons soins de ton geek de mari actuel.

-Alors, je t'écoute, ô Tony vénéré.

-J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être important.

-Tu es important ! Tu as une place principale dans mon petit cœur, Tony.

-Tu viens de faire de ma vie un rayon de soleil, Abs. Et je vais t'en donner un autre. T'es prête ?

-Je suis prête à tout entendre de ta part, même si tu me dis que tu te travestis le soir pour aller danser avec des pingouins.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille danser avec des pingouins en étant travesti ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais… Non. Ce n'est rien. Abby, si je te dis café et grognement, tu me réponds ?

-L'homme de ma vie.

-Alors, je suis heureux de te dire que l'homme de ta vie est de retour, même si c'est son alter-ego et non lui.

Elle lui répondit d'abord par un court silence. Qu'elle coupa rapidement par un cri de joie, l'obligeant à reculer le téléphone de son oreille.

-Abs, marmonna-t-il en frottant son oreille endolorie. Tu viens de me faire perdre cinquante pour cent de mon audition.

-Seulement ?

-J'ai besoin d'entendre ce que ce français va nous dire.

-Promis, je vais t'acheter un sonotone aujourd'hui.

-Ça ira. Un DiNozzo ne porte pas de sonotone. Un DiNozzo préfère lire sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais lire sur les lèvres ?

-Non, mais un DiNozzo apprend vite. Ce soir, à dix-huit heures. Au NCIS.

-Sois à l'heure.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit-il avant de raccrocher, pour ensuite démarrer sa voiture, le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'avant son appel.

.

La journée était passée à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était déjà seize heures, et il lui semblait qu'elle venait d'arriver au travail. Ni elle, ni ses deux collègues n'avaient déjeuné, trop occupés à ressasser les faits de la veille, à chercher une façon pour enfin réussir à mettre la main sur leurs coupables sans replonger dans l'un de leurs pièges.

-Wendy ne t'a rien dit concernant tes blessures ? Interrogea Ava au bout d'un long moment de silence, laissant une question qu'elle s'était posée toute la journée lui échapper alors qu'elle posait son regard sur le beau brun.

-Elle n'a rien vu, l'effet d'une lumière tamisée et d'une indifférence totale envers son futur ex-mari, répondit le chef d'équipe sans relever son visage du document qu'il étudiait.

-Et ton fils ?

-Il m'a fait un laïus pendant trente minutes ce matin, avant même de prendre son petit-déj. Et il veut être policier plus tard pour pouvoir arrêter les gens qui ont blessé son père, commenta-t-il en relevant enfin le visage, sans parvenir une seconde à cacher son sourire chargé de fierté.

-Un vrai DiNozzo, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Exactement.

Il repartit dans l'étude de son document, relevant juste la tête quand son ordinateur bipa pour signaler l'arrivée d'un message. Un franc sourire apparut sur son visage quand il lut les quelques mots.

-Réductions chez ton pizzaïolo préféré ? Tenta Ava.

-Ou Marta qui veut enfin faire la paix ? Rajouta Jack. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle te hait à ce point, Patron ?

-Parce qu'il a couché avec elle et l'a jeté sans un dernier au revoir, commenta Ava en soulevant un fin sourcil en direction d'un Tony surpris par ces quelques mots et d'un Jack Calassi virant au rouge pivoine. Si je peux me permettre de dévoiler cette information absolument pas secrète, bien sûr.

-Je lui ferai parvenir des fleurs, bredouilla Tony en balayant cette information d'un geste de la main, comprenant enfin pourquoi cette femme de l'accueil semblait autant le détester. Et non, ce n'est pas elle. Mon fils a besoin d'un coup de main, je file une petite demi-heure.

.

Il s'était vraiment accroché à Josh. Ce petit garçon qui lui ressemblait tant, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il n'était pas son vrai père, mais il partageait le même sang, les mêmes gènes. Et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que cette pensée venait le frapper.

Un petit DiNozzo. Il n'y avait jamais pensé sérieusement dans son autre vie, obnubilée par son travail et torturé par sa peur des enfants. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, _Josh_, il se demandait réellement pourquoi il s'était refusé un tel bonheur.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa Mustang et avança vers son immeuble d'un pas guilleret, poussant la porte vitrée amenant aux étages supérieurs.

La poigne de fer l'attrapa alors à la gorge, et le propulsa contre le mur, bloquant son bras en arrière et l'obligeant à se retrouver torse collé contre la brique, le souffle coupé par la poigne qui le maintenait ainsi.

Il tenta un mouvement, essayant de libérer un bras pour pouvoir se défendre. On le frappa alors au niveau de la tête avec un objet qui lui laissa la nette impression que son crâne venait d'éclater en morceaux.

Il tomba à genoux, avec à peine assez de forces pour pouvoir relever la tête et jauger son adversaire. Ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il la reconnaissait.

-Ziva ?

Elle sourit, d'un sourire dangereux, félin. Et lui administra un nouveau coup au visage, le propulsant aussi vite dans le monde des ténèbres.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (vous z'avez vu, il n'y a pas que vous que je bobote, Tony aussi !)_

_J'ai hésité à appeler le chapitre Tiva 2.0 MUAHAHAHAHA_


	18. Retrouvailles

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois, j'ai adoré vos réactions pour Ziva :D_

_Et bonne lecture ! (et je vous réponds en MP dès que j'ai le temps, promis)_

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

.

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il se réveilla avec cette désagréable sensation, bougeant son visage de gauche à droite pour échapper à ce qui lui donnait plus qu'envie d'éternuer. Et entrouvrit les paupières au bout de quelques secondes, papillonnant du regard alors qu'il s'habituait à la luminosité ambiante, le tout sous un grognement attestant son irritabilité.

Sa vue s'améliora au bout de quelques secondes, il constata que la chose qui flirtait avec son nez était purement et simplement la patte d'un chat roux perché sur ses genoux, qui s'amusait à jouer avec son visage comme on peut le faire avec une petite souris.

Il recula la tête et grogna, soufflant sur le museau de l'animal d'un coup sec. Surpris, le chat fit un bond en arrière, siffla et s'éloigna d'une démarche aussi rapide que gracieuse, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de découvrir son environnement plus aisément.

Il était dans une espèce de grange, assis sur une chaise en métal visiblement vissée à même le sol, poignets liés aux accoudoirs. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la porte entrouverte et les poutres du toit, le sol était couvert d'une poussière ocre et de paille. Le chat qui avait osé le déranger s'était confortablement installé sur un ballot de paille à une dizaine de mètres de lui, le fixant avec nonchalance. Mais surtout, et le reste n'importa plus du tout quand il le constata, elle était là, face à lui, de l'autre côté de la grange. Installée à même le sol, un bras enroulant ses genoux ramenés devant elle, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard ancré au sien.

Ziva. Elle le fixait d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon, sa deuxième main enroulée autour d'un couteau qu'elle s'amusait à ouvrir et fermer lentement.

Elle n'était pas sa Ziva. Elle était une étrangère qui venait de l'assommer fermement pour le questionner. Une personne entraînée à tuer, et recherchée pour meurtre. Et malgré son envie d'en rire tellement l'idée que ce soit vrai et qu'elle ait vraiment tuée un innocent était absurde, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il y avait une potentielle part de vérité dans cette information.

Il soutint donc les deux iris d'encre qui le jaugeaient, le menton fièrement relevé. Elle l'observait comme elle le faisait avec un ennemi qu'elle se devait de faire parler, comme elle le faisait avec leurs suspects et coupables en temps habituel. Il était à la place du condamné et il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Alors, il décida de remettre les rôles à leur place, aussi aisément que le permettait sa situation actuelle :

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une manière de recevoir les gens, Zee-Vah.

Le surnom la fit ciller, elle referma le couteau d'un mouvement sec et se redressa, avançant vers lui à grandes enjambées. Il la regarda faire de toute son assurance, le coin des lèvres relevé en une moue amusée.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sec, à peine arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il haussa les épaules aussi aisément que ses entraves le lui permettaient.

-Techniquement, c'est toi qui m'as retrouvé. Même si j'étais près du but.

Elle pinça les lèvres derrière sa réponse chargée d'ironie, agacée par ces quelques mots. Et l'attrapa à la gorge d'un mouvement aussi rapide que sec, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

-Comment connais-tu autant de choses sur moi ? Comment as-tu trouvé le nom de mes contacts ? Comment ?

Il essaya de formuler une réponse, mais la poigne de l'israélienne enserrée autour de sa gorge l'en empêcha. Elle le remarqua… Et laissa encore quelques secondes la peau de l'italien palpiter douloureusement sous ses doigts avant de les retirer, le regard plissé tel celui d'un félin devant sa proie.

Il reprit sa salive, sans la quitter des yeux, comme pour continuer à la défiance malgré son geste.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, je suis un excellent enquêteur, finit-il par formuler au bout de quelques secondes, avec une nonchalance étudiée.

-Aucun enquêteur n'a réussi à mettre la main sur eux.

-« Eux ».Tu veux dire, tes failles ? Alors oui, je connais Shmeil, Malachi, Adam et bien d'autres… J'ai fouillé dans ta vie, je sais qui tu es. Je sais exactement ce qui se cache derrière ton masque de ninja, Ziva.

Le regard assassin de la jeune femme l'incitait à en dire plus. Il s'autorisa un mince sourire.

-Je sais aussi que ta couleur préférée est le bleu, que tu aimes écouter du rock quand tu prends ta douche, que tu ronfles… Et surtout que tu peux tuer un homme de dix-huit manières différentes avec un trombone.

Elle tressaillit vivement et recula d'un demi-pas, effarée par toutes les données qu'avait l'italien. Une foule de questions se bousculaient au sein de ses prunelles, associées à un frisson devant le nombre d'informations plus que personnelles que venait de débiter l'agent du FBI.

Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, secouant sa tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-J'ai vraiment une tête de Jason Bourne ?

-Qui ?

-Jason Bourne, Ziva, soupira Tony. « La mémoire dans la peau ». Même dans ce monde, tu ne connais pas tes classiques, c'est désespérant.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu as posé une question ?

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai demandé à madame Irma.

-Qui ? Cilla Ziva en pinçant les lèvres, exaspérée par ce dialogue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne connais pas son nom en israélien, vois-tu, railla-t-il.

Elle serra les dents, et le contourna lentement, le toisant de haut en bas.

-Je veux que tu parles.

-Je ne fais que ça, la coupa-t-il de son air le plus innocent.

-Pas de cette façon.

-Je veux bien essayer de discuter en langage des signes, mais il va falloir penser à me libérer les poignets. Et à me laisser le temps d'apprendre, éventuellement.

Elle resta neutre devant sa réponse, ne relevant pas la pointe de sarcasme du brun. Occupée à attraper deux fils au bout duquel pendaient une pince sur chacun. Elle clipsa les petites pinces sur les pouces de l'agent, qui ne put que la regarder faire, hésitant entre s'inquiéter et continuer à garder un ton neutre et badin.

Il opta pour la deuxième solution, sachant très bien que la première n'arrangerait pas son cas.

-C'est joli, mais ce n'est pas trop mon type de bijoux, vois-tu, déclara Tony en revenant ancrer son regard au sien alors qu'elle se plaçait à nouveau devant lui, un petit boitier dans la main.

-On va faire un jeu, répondit-elle en tendant le boitier vers lui. Une question, une réponse. Si elle ne me convient pas, j'appuie. Si j'appuie, tu as mal.

-J'aime pas trop ce genre de règles, on peut remplacer le « tu as mal » par « tu as un bonbon » ?

-Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur moi ?

-J'ai le droit à un joker ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et appuya sur le bouton. Une décharge électrique le traversa alors de part entière, partant des deux pinces reliées à ses pouces. Il se tendit, fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur…

Pour les rouvrir une seconde plus tard. Et découvrir qu'il avait quitté la grange où il était enfermé pour se retrouver assis au creux de son fauteuil en cuir, dans un open space orangé qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

* * *

_HAHAHAHA ! Alooors ? :)  
_


	19. Coup de jus

_Helloooo !_

_Oui, je sais, je suis longue sur cette fic'... *regard adorable que vous zêtes obligées de me pardonner, d'abord*_

_ Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, et si vous avez suivi mes coms sur Plume et le dernier IdV, vous le savez... J'ai eu du mal à écrire sur Ziva après la nouvelle du départ de Cote. Mais maintenant, tout va bien parce que d'abord, c'est pas Tony qui est parti, et que je peux donc survivre, vi vi.  
_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: J'aime le fait que tu aimes cette fic'. Merci !_

_Ankou: Du TBC, vi, parce que VIVE LE TBC !_

_Fann : Amy a survécu ! Gnihihihi ! _

_Sasha : Vui, la grande, c'est ZE endroit, comme l'entrepôt et la cave :D Tony et le sarcasme, c'est tout un poème. Et j'aime l'utiliser :D_

_Amy : Hum, ah oui ? Euh... Oh. Ah. Sinon, il fait beau, non ? *sourit angéliquement*_

_AllieKatheryn: Oooh bah merci :)_

_Rosa: Un réanimateur Tiva, please, quelqu'un ?_

_Nan': Ca va ? Oui? Ca va ? Tu vas survivre ? Tu peux arrêter d'essayer de me tuer ? Vi ? Merki !_

_Rosa : Il n'a pas rêvé tout ça, non, non non!_

_DG: Un rêve ? Lol non. Trop facile._

_Less: MUAHAHA, un rêve ? Non, j'ai encore pas mal de petits points à régler avant de conclure cette fic'. Et la conclusion n'est pas "un rêve" ;)_

_Crazy: Huuum... L'AIPM de vacances. Et quand tu reviendras, tu auras la suite, elle est pas belle, la vie ?_

_Constance: Son fauteuil est pas en cuir dans la série ? Flûte alors. Et bien, pour maintenant, il l'est, na._

_Gwen: J'ai une WJ-Bodyguard ! *Va se cacher derrière Washington*_

_Kloroforme : Reuuuuuh bienvenue ! Héhé, la question est : Tony est-il vraiment revenu ? ;)_

_Dil :YEEHAAA, te voilà ! Dilinzzoette, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas croisé dans les reviews! Si si! Coca ?_

_Chou : Héhé, je vais tenter de répondre à tes interrogation. Tenter._

* * *

**Coup de jus**

.

La surprise la plus sincère céda la place à l'incompréhension au bout de deux longues secondes, alors qu'il se redressait d'un mouvement abrupt, son regard courant sur ses trois collègues.

Il y a encore un bref instant, il était ligoté à une chaise, au milieu d'une grange, interrogé par une Ziva plus sauvage que jamais. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait installé à son siège, son écran d'ordinateur affichant un compte-rendu de leur dernière enquête, un paquet de biscuits au chocolat entamé posé près de son clavier, un agréable silence l'entourant.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à les interroger, à poser le milliard de questions qui se bousculaient en lui. Mais s'arrêta avant, quand son regard croisa celui de Ziva. Le regard qu'il connaissait, la Ziva qu'il côtoyait depuis huit ans. La Ziva qu'il avait réussi à apprivoiser –au moins partiellement. Sa Ziva.

Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un murmure d'incompréhension et de bonheur, elle pencha la tête pour le regarder avec interrogation.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas à nouveau avoir des questions existentielles à me poser sur toi-même, Tony ? Interrogea la brune, tandis que les deux autres agents venaient eux aussi porter leur attention sur lui.

-Des questions existentielles ? Répéta l'agent, vacillant légèrement alors qu'il sentait son palpitant voguer à toute allure, comme s'il sortait d'un sprint de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-Car je ne connais toujours pas de Josh, je te le conf…

Il n'entendit pas la fin. Une lumière accrue l'obligea à cligner des paupières. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la grange, une Ziva version sauvage plus qu'intriguée assise tout contre son bras, sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

.

Abby attendait devant les barrières du bâtiment fédéral, son sac en cuir noir et blanc à la main, son court manteau noir ourlé de têtes de mort en dentelle sur le dos.

Un court d'œil vers sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était dix-sept heures cinquante-neuf. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de DiNozzo devant elle, ni même de Gibbs.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, impatiente, effrayée, curieuse. Elle allait rencontrer l'autre Gibbs. Et espérait un miracle. Qu'il se souvienne d'elle quand elle lui toucherait la main, ou qu'il la ramène à son Gibbs à lui devant la force qui les relierait. Elle souhaitait que quelque chose se passe.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur son poignet, une minute était passé. Son Tony était en retard. Le Gibbs d'ici aussi.

Ou pas, puisqu'une voiture venait de débouler dans la rue, aussi vive que son conducteur pouvait l'y pousser.

Elle sentit une montée d'émotion l'envahir en voyant la Chevrolet Malibu de Gibbs s'arrêter devant elle. Et tout autant quand il claqua la portière. Elle ancra son regard au sien.

Et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, remarqua l'israélienne en penchant son visage de la même façon que l'avait fait l'alter Ziva quelques secondes auparavant.

-Moi non plus, commenta-t-il, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Un peu d'électricité et tu deviens un autre homme, commenta la brune, le ton légèrement moqueur. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi perdu à cause d'une décharge. Tu mentionnais même un open space et un certain McGee en regardant sur ta droite…

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à repasser les dernières secondes dans son esprit. Dernière secondes qui lui apprenait beaucoup plus qu'un voyage en France. Abby allait être ravie –s'il sortait d'ici vivant. Car, s'il avait bien compris, il avait pris une décharge d'électricité et était retourné une vingtaine de secondes dans son monde. Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler ça son monde. Il avait aperçu son équipe, avait entendu Ziva mentionner Josh. Ce qui signifiait…

-Tu veux bien rebrancher cette petite machine, s'il te plait, j'ai un truc à vérifier.

-Tu me demandes de t'électrocuter ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Quand tu le reformules comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait étrange.

Elle secoua ses longues boucles brunes de gauche à droite, exaspérée. Et tendit une main vers lui, bouche entrouverte en une mimique agacée, lui laissant entrevoir l'espace d'un instant l'image d'une Ziva qu'il avait côtoyée à son entrée au NCIS.

-Tu es étrange !

-Yep, je suis étrange, je suis un DiNozzo, je suis même deux DiNozzo, si tu veux tout savoir. Comme tu es deux Ziva. Mais je vais arrêter là avec mon blabla étrange, sinon tu pourrais te lasser, t'énerver, voir m'électrocuter. Ce qui pourrait me plaire, même si je ne suis pas maso. T'as pas un peu grossi, toi ?

Le but était de l'énerver au point qu'elle refasse joujou avec la batterie sans le tuer, pour qu'il puisse retourner dans son open space poser une ou deux questions. Voir lancer un appel à l'aide. Elle se contenta cependant de le fixer avec aberration. Il soutint son regard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? Soupira Ziva au bout d'un long silence.

-Quelle question ?

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Ce fabuleux tiramisu d'août 1998 ? Un secret. Mais la recette de base comporte du citron et une pointe de …

-Tu m'agaces, répéta-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, tendue.

-Je sais ! Un petit coup de jus ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner à boire ?

Il réprima difficilement un court rire moqueur.

-Tes éternelles fautes de langage. Tu n'avais pas dit, je cite « Une question, une réponse, pas de réponse, un bobo » ?

-Beaucoup moins drôle quand l'interrogé ne semble attendre que ça.

-Vilaine Ziva.

-Je sais. Où t'es-tu renseigné sur moi ?

-Je suis le meilleur enquêteur de Washington.

-Et tu as un égo surdimensionné.

-Et même un alter ego !

-Tu sais que je peux aussi utiliser une autre arme que l'électricité ? Puisse que tu ne sembles pas la craindre.

-N'utilise pas l'attaque du petit doigt tueur, je te crois.

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter de jouer au plus fort ?

-Je joue au plus fort ?

-Mais tu perds.

-C'était trop beau.

-Alors ?

-Je voulais prouver que tu étais innocente.

La réponse lâchée avec naturel et désinvolture figea l'israélienne, seul son regard s'écarquillant légèrement. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas devant lui, ses bras venant se croiser sur son buste alors qu'elle le fixait avec attention.

-« Prouver que je suis innocente », répéta Ziva sans avoir l'air de vraiment y croire, mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je suis un bon samaritain.

-Samar… ? Explique-toi mieux !

-Je voulais juste t'aider. Un beau garçon aide une belle fille, parce qu'il aime aider les belles filles. Et parce que comme ça, il se sent important. Et éventuellement, la belle fille l'embrasse. C'est l'histoire que j'écris. Mais un bisou sur la joue me va !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller. Seule ! Depuis toujours ! Je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine.

-Et c'est moi qui ai un égo surdimensionné ?

-Je suis réaliste.

-Pardon, Achille, mais tu as un talon, comme tout le monde.

-Achille ?

Il lui lança son plus beau sourire. Un rien trop grand.

-J'ai enfin utilisé ce cours de mythologie de madame Patcki. Comme quoi, mon père avait raison de me forcer et de couper mon argent de poche pour que j'y aille.

-Tu parles toujours pour ne rien dire ?

-Je parle pour dire beaucoup de choses. Notamment : Donne-moi un petit coup d'électricité, ça me réveillera ! Ou libère-moi, ça sera pas mal aussi.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu m'aider ?

-Le Mossad a un quota de questions par heure à poser ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on se mêle de mes affaires.

-Et pourtant, je suis là.

-Oublie ton enquête.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas tué cet homme.

Elle haussa les épaules. Et se laissa tomber face à lui, les coudes sur les genoux. Il l'interrogea de son regard appuyé.

-Tu vois, Tony, tu n'es pas un si bon enquêteur…

Il fronça les sourcils devant le ton sec de la jeune femme.

-…Parce que tu as tort. J'ai tué cet homme. Et je le referai si j'en avais la possibilité.

* * *

_MUAHAHA ! Muahahaha ? Avis ?_


	20. Echange

_Helloooo !_

_Un chapitre qui va vous changer. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de voir l'Alter Tony et l'alter Abby... Et je vous avertis donc qu'à partir de maintenant, ils rentrent dans l'intrigue :D ! Heureux ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Si ça peut te rassurer, il sera beaucoup question d'électricité dans les prochains chapitres..._

_Rosa: Héhé, je n'aime pas ce qui est trop facile :D Je me suis extrêmement amusée sur les réponses de Tony, j'avoue :D_

_DG: "La suite dans le prochain épisode" xD Elle il est où mon générique, huum?_

_Less: Tu vas l'avoir, tu vas l'avoir. Et on va déjà s'attaquer à Alter Tony et Alter Abby xD_

_Rose: Et oui, "juste". Mais bon, je n'ai pas dit que ça allait toujours être simple, héhéhé._

_Gwen: Et oui, le truc est là. Maintenant, il faut voir si ils vont pouvoir l'utiliser indéfiniment :D_

_Sasha: Arg, j'aime tes reviews, Sash ! Et oui, Tony était très en forme pour ces réponses, et je riais toute seule en les écrivant :D_

_Amy: Oh, j'aime cette version PBG des paroles de Ziva. Merci !_

_Ankou: Merci, merci ! *Sourit devant le "Sadique" de Ankou*._

_Crazy: Vui, je sais._

_Lul : Oooh tu me reviews de vacances ! Mais c'est très gentil ! Merci !_

* * *

**Echange**

**.**

_Alter Tony - Alter Abby_

Tony DiNozzo cligna des paupières, ahuri. Il y a une seconde, il se tenait à « son » bureau, profitant allègrement de son statut d'agent senior –oublier les responsabilités de chef d'équipe pendant un temps était délicieux- en tapant un compte-rendu de leur dernière enquête, un paquet de biscuits au chocolat près de lui. Et maintenant, il se trouvait assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une grange, tout contre une Ziva à l'air aussi sauvage que possible, occupée à le fixer de son regard de lynx.

Il pencha son visage vers la droite, à la recherche de son nouveau collègue de bureau. Complètement perdu. Dans son ahurissement, les seuls mots qui lui échappèrent alors furent « Où est l'open space ? Où est McGee ? ».

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'installa sur l'accoudoir, à sa gauche, sans cesser de le fixer. Il braqua alors toute son attention sur elle. Complétement hébété.

-Ziva ?

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions ?

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard s'abaissa sur sa main, ses doigts, puis suivit les fils qui étaient reliés à un point derrière lui. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il constatait l'impensable.

-Improbable, murmura Tony.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait ébloui par une forte lumière blanche. Et rouvrait les yeux sur un open space orangé qui était devenu son lieu de travail depuis quelques jours.

.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, d'abord pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, par cette image fugace de Ziva David qui contrastait parfaitement avec celle qu'il avait en face de lui… Mais surtout par cette expérience de quelques dizaines de secondes qui venait de lui donner le plus fol espoir qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce petit lit, dans un appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au sien tout en lui étant si différent.

Il se redressa, avec l'impression d'être porté par les battements intempestifs de son cœur et non par ses pas. Et se jeta vers les escaliers, sans un regard vers les trois agents étonnés qui le suivirent du regard.

.

-Abs !

Abby Sciuto se retourna d'un bond, penchant son visage et ses deux couettes noires sur le côté alors qu'elle examinait l'agent qui venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée de son labo, les deux mains posées sur l'encadrement de la porte, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Elle posa la seringue de sang qu'elle venait d'étudier et avança vers Tony. Il prit la parole dès qu'elle fut assez près de lui pour l'entendre malgré la musique assourdissante qui régnait dans son labo.

-J'y suis retourné.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, fit rapidement faire un savant demi-tour à ses compensées pour aller éteindre sa musique, et alla attraper la main de l'agent qui était toujours immobilisé dans l'encadrement de sa porte pour le forcer à s'assoir sur un tabouret. Elle s'installa à son côté, et se pencha vers lui, attentive.

-Explique-moi. _Tout_.

.

-J'étais dans l'open space, et la seconde d'après, je me retrouvais là-bas, Abs. Attaché à une chaise, dans une grange, avec deux câbles électriques reliés à mes doigts. Et Ziva David près de moi. Pas celle d'ici, non. Celle que je recherche chez nous, Abby. Dans notre univers.

-Si on peut appeler ça un « univers », commenta la gothique en jouant mécaniquement avec l'une de ses couettes, cachant difficilement le tremblement de ses genoux derrière cette nouvelle.

-Tu comprends, Abs ? J'y suis retourné. Je suis allé là-bas. Et il y a quelqu'un à ma place. On a vraiment échangé nos vies. On a des alter egos.

Elle resta pensive un instant, seul son doigt jouant avec sa couette indiquant qu'elle ne s'était pas statufiée. Analysant cette information, ce qu'elle impliquait : Deux univers, de l'électricité, deux personnes liées par une forte amitié dans deux mondes pourtant différents qui avaient échangé leur place. Et surtout une possibilité de communiquer. Cette nouvelle donnée allait largement pouvoir les aider.

Elle sauta aussi soudainement que possible sur ses pieds, un flot de paroles s'échappant de ses lèvres d'une voix aussi vive que possible :

-Tony ! Si tu arrives à y retourner, tu pourrais faire comprendre à nos alter egos qu'on se connait ! Qu'on était ensemble la veille de notre arrivée ici ! Tu pourrais faire passer un message à mon alter Abby ! Tu pourrais lui dire… Lui dire d'embrasser Grace pour moi !

-Abby…

-Tony, tu pourrais revoir Josh ! Tu pourrais parler avec Timmy pour qu'il puisse nous aider ! Tu pourrais…

-Abby, la coupa-t-il plus fermement alors qu'elle faisait désormais des aller-retours devant lui.

Elle s'arrêta net. Et vrilla vers lui d'un bond.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu es retenu par Ziva David.

-Exact. Ziva David. Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle m'a fait quand je me suis retrouvé face à elle pour la première fois, dans ce monde-ci ?

-Et que tu lui as sauté dessus en essayant de l'arrêter ?

-Je pensais que c'était ma fugitive, commenta-t-il d'un ton las qui contrariait mal avec son sourire amusé au rappel de cette douloureuse matinée qui s'était terminé par un nouveau regard sur cette femme qu'il savait désormais sa collègue.

-…Et non ta partenaire de travail, oui, je sais.

-J'ai encore mal au bras, grimaça-t-il en frottant la peau près de son coude.

-Le pire a été de lui expliquer après…

Il tira légèrement sur sa manche pour la remettre en place, dans un geste trahissant son souvenir assurément nerveux à ce rappel –il avait plus bredouillé que jamais en se redressant, après que Ziva ait retiré son genou de son dos-, et acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton.

-Heureusement, elle a juste cru que j'avais légèrement forcé sur l'alcool que je voulais m'amuser en mesurant mes forces aux siennes.

-Et là, je suis arrivée…

-Yep. Je crois que c'est en te voyant que j'ai vraiment pris conscience du fait que je n'étais pas dans mon univers, résuma-t-il en laissant retomber son bras. Bref. Donc, je… Enfin, il est… Enfin… Nous… Euh… L'autre Tony est retenu par Ziva David. Donc, je n'ai aucune chance de m'enfuir si je prends sa place.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans des situations pareilles ?

-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon alter ego.

-C'est un DiNozzo !

Il lui lança un large sourire brillant.

-A croire que dans tous les mondes, le danger reste la principale façon de penser des DiNozzo.

Elle acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel, il poursuivit sans sembler remarquer son geste :

-Abby, il faut que j'y retourne. Et que je trouve un moyen de la convaincre de me libérer. Peut-être que si je lui expliquais…

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne te croira pas.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, plissant les paupières.

-Il faudrait prévenir Ava et Jack, lâcha-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas devant lui.

-Yep, je vais juste poliment demander le portable de Ziva en retournant la-bas, rétorqua Tony sans cacher son ton railleur. Excellente idée, Abs !

-Je peux la prévenir, moi !

Il se figea, redressant soudainement le cou.

-Abby…

-Il faut qu'on trouve une batterie.

-Abby…

-Et des câbles, je dois avoir ça dans ce placard, là !

-Abby…

-Si tu cherches à me raisonner, je t'assomme.

Il se tue. Et la regarda déposer une batterie sur la table de métal, avant d'y accrocher deux câbles.

-C'est dangereux, Abs.

-Pas si je limite le voltage.

-Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ça va marcher.

-Alors, testons.

Elle plaça les deux câbles sur ses doigts et tira un tabouret à elle pour s'y assoir.

-Je vais envoyer tes agents te chercher, Tony. Et une fois que tu seras libéré, on pourra discuter avec nos alter egos respectifs. Trouver pourquoi on est ici, retourner dans notre monde…

-… Revoir nos enfants, termina-t-il alors qu'elle hochait le menton pour acquiescer.

-On va les retrouver, Tony, tu vas voir.

Elle sourit. Et appuya sur le bouton. Pour se retrouver, une seconde plus tard, face à Gibbs, dans un petit snack bar de Washington.

_Son_ Gibbs, celui qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans.

Elle était de retour chez elle.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? :)_

_(PS: Oui, je sais, j'ai un retard fou sur les reviews. Mais je vais m'y mettre ! Il faut juste que je trouve comment passer à la journée de 30h avant, buahaha)_


	21. D'elle à elle

_Hello !_

_Enfiiiiiiiiiiin ! Le voici ce chapitre... J'y suis allée un peu au feeling, parce que j'hésitais beaucoup sur deux fins possibles... Et j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire :p_

_Pour ce chap', on alterne entre les deux mondes. Je vous indique donc en italique qui est visible, pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Donc "Tony et Abby" sont les notres, "Alter Tony et Alter Abby" sont ceux de l'autre monde ! Pour les prochains chapitres, quand je ne spécifierai rien, ça sera notre Tony et notre Abby. Capisch ? :]  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Amy: Perturbant ? Meeeh non. Il fallait bien que j'aborde le sujet des Alters xD  
_

_Nan': Yeah, je viens de sauver ma peau alors? Chouette !_

_Ankou: L'alter Tony reste un Tony. Ils ont des différences, mais elles sont plus caractérielles._

_Less: Pour l'électricité, ça va arriver. Les prochains chaps vont être très vifs muahaha xD_

_Kal: Tant mieux alors ;)_

_DG: Héhé, j'espère juste que ça ne va pas vous embrouiller ;p  
_

_WJ: Vui mais tu revis, hein? Hein?_

_Gwen: Héhé, j'aime le "Wow". Quelques échanges de réalité, et l'intrigue commence à se dénouer, n'est ce pas ?_

_Alicia: Ca va aller! Chocolat blanc pour lutter contre la maladie?_

_Sasha: Ce ne sont pas les vrais, ce sont les parents. Moyen mémo technique: Les alters sont parents. :D_

_Lul: Ouiiiii ils se connaissaient, et ce point là est super important, c'est bien de l'avoir relevé ;p Et merciii de me lire en vacances, ça me touche beaucoup de mon petit coeur d'écrivain, vi._

_Rosa: Héhé, Gibbs va-t-il faire marcher son super pouvoir du "Je devine et je réagis avant toi?" ? xD_

_Alicia: Oooh une deuxième review! Oh et c'est demandé si gentiment, je me suis donc précipitée sur mon Word, vi._

_Crazy: Oooh Craz ! Passes de bonnes vacances ! Reviens vite !_

* * *

**D'elle à _elle_**

_._

_Alter Abby_

Il lui fallut d'abord un moment pour réaliser. Réaliser qu'elle venait de voyager… Entre deux horizons, deux lignes temporelles peut-être, ou même entre deux mondes parallèles, voir dans deux univers qui se chevauchaient. Elle ne savaient pas l'expliquer, elle comprenait juste qu'elle venait de se mouvoir entre deux endroits très différents mais également très semblables. Grâce à de l'électricité.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait une solution sous la main pour revenir vers Grace. Sa princesse, son rayon de soleil, sa fille. Mais, avant de la voir, il lui fallait aider son meilleur ami…

Elle attrapa vivement l'avant-bras de Gibbs, oubliant tout le sentimentalisme qui arrivait à elle avec la force d'un tsunami pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps devant elle. Et sauter dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué depuis cinq ans n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

-Il est en danger, Gibbs ! Tony DiNozzo ! Dans une grange. Préviens Ava, Jack ! Recherchez Ziva David, il est avec elle !

Sa bouche s'assécha au fur et à mesure où elle parlait, tant elle se précipitait, les mots se bousculant sur ses lèvres. Lui la regardait silencieusement, l'écoutant avec un regard vif, acéré… Chargé de milles questions qu'il devinait n'avoir pas le temps de poser.

-Dans quelques secondes, je vais être très troublée. Dis-moi que le secret vient de l'électricité ! Dis-moi… Dis-moi de prendre soin de ma fille. Et de Timmy. Dis-moi que j'étais avec Tony le soir avant que nos vies changent. Dis-moi que Tony est mon meilleur ami, ici aussi !

Elle serra les poings, rageant à l'idée de se battre contre les secondes qui s'égrenaient.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revue, Gibbs. J'espère être de retour pour de bon très bientôt…

Il pencha son visage sur le côté, prêt à lâcher son premier mot. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'entendre, une seconde plus tard, elle reprenait sa place dans l'autre monde.

.

_Abby – Alter Tony_

Abby cligna des paupières, incrédule. Gibbs ne se trouvait plus en face d'elle, remplacé par… Tony.

Il avait l'apparence de l'agent qu'elle côtoyait depuis douze ans, et non celle légèrement différente de l'alter DiNozzo. Mais il avait ce regard qui ne mentait pas. Cet éclat si différent d'un homme plus marqué par la vie que son Tony à elle.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas face au DiNozzo qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait face à lui le père, le chef d'équipe, l'agent du FBI, l'homme sur le point de divorcer… L'homme qui avait pris la place de son Tony. Dans son monde.

Elle devina alors qu'elle était de retour chez elle, par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle venait de rééchanger sa place avec l'autre Abby.

Elle attrapa le bras de l'italien, la bouche sèche. N'arrivant pas à formuler une question alors que des dizaines se bousculaient en elle. Il l'aida, prenant la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot :

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. L'électricité, Abs. C'est la clé.

-Que… ?

-Ziva David retient mon alter ego, dans _mon_ monde.

Il reprit sa salive alors qu'elle écarquillait les paupières.

-Une fois que tu auras sorti ton Tony de ce traquenard, il faut qu'on arrive à communiquer, à quatre. Alors, retrouve-le, Abs. Retrouve-moi. Et retrouvons nos vies.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'elle réalisait brusquement comme leur situation était compliquée. Surtout pour les deux parents dont ils avaient pris la place.

-Ton fils va bien, réussi-t-elle à bredouiller.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de l'agent.

-Prends soin de lui. Je prends soin de ton équipe.

-Merci…

Elle lui serra la main le plus fortement possible. Un clignement de paupières après, elle avait repris sa place face à l'alter Gibbs.

.

_Tony_

Il n'en revenait pas. Peut-être que la Ziva sauvage de ce monde était beaucoup plus différente que la sienne, finalement. Pourtant, il avait du mal à y croire.

-Tu as tué cet homme… ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Oui.

-Alors, tu devais avoir une bonne raison.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'avais mes raisons, oui.

-Il avait blessé l'un de tes proches ?

-Non.

-Il avait tué l'un de tes proches ?

-Non.

-Il n'aimait pas les trombones ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de suivre son raisonnement. Il poursuivit sans en prendre compte :

-Ne me dis pas qu'il était ami avec un certain Saleem Ulman.

-Qui ?

-Non, rien. Alors, pourquoi ?

-Ca va changer quelque chose ?

-Je te crois toujours innocente, si ça peut répondre à ta question.

-Tu es vraiment étrange. Je te retiens prisonnier, et tu penses toujours que je suis une petite fleur fragile et innocente.

-Juste innocente. Pour le reste, je sais ce que ton côté ninja peut faire, crois-moi. Alors, dis-moi. Pourquoi, Ziva ?

Elle braqua son visage sur le côté, hésitante, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il la regarda faire. Longuement.

Enfin, elle sembla parvenir à une décision. Son regard chocolat alla s'ancrer aux deux iris émeraude de l'agent. Son timbre résonna, sec, difficile, alors qu'elle serrait les poings, dans un geste qu'il devina mécanique.

-Il marchandait des femmes, Tony. Des femmes, des personnes qui n'avait même pas la majorité. Il profitait d'elles, de leurs faiblesses, de leur peurs, il en jouait. Il les menaçait, s'attaquait à leurs familles. Et quand elles étaient assez terrorisées... Il les vendait, comme on vend des objets. Sans être nullement inquiété. Et personne ne l'arrêtait car personne ne voulait toucher l'homme qu'il s'était créé face au public. Un individu réputé et aimé, député, fier, chic, riche. Alors qu'il était la pire poubelle du monde.

-Ordure.

-Pardon ?

-La pire « ordure ».

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Je crois que si tu me libères, je pourrais t'aider à t'innocenter. A prouver que tu as agis dans l'intérêt public.

Elle repoussa fièrement l'un de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'innocente.

-Moi si.

Elle haussa une seconde fois les épaules, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux alors qu'elle était toujours assise devant lui. Ainsi, elle lui donnait l'image d'une petite poupée fragile, et non d'une guerrière apte à le tuer en moins de trois secondes chrono.

-Je suis bien ainsi. Je ne m'attache pas, je suis libre. Je travaille pour les personnes en qui j'ai confiance, quand je l'ai décidé.

-Ce n'est pas une vie, Ziva.

-C'est celle que j'ai choisi.

-C'est celle que tu es obligée de supporter.

Elle plissa les paupières et le fixa avec une intensité si dense qu'il pouvait presque la sentir sur sa peau. Le toisant longuement, silencieusement. Il affronta son regard. Elle semblait étudier chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque élément qui ressortait de l'éclat de ses prunelles, de ses sourcils légèrement froncés, de sa boucle plissé en une ligne neutre, des ridules qui démontrait qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux malgré tous les sarcasmes qui les avaient précédé encore quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se redressa et sortit son couteau.

-C'est pour ça que tu me recherchais ? Pour me dire que tu as confiance en moi ?

-Oui.

Elle acquiesça. Lentement.

Et abaissa alors son couteau vers lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

.

_Abby_

Avec un frémissement, elle revint à sa place, retrouvant le Gibbs de ce monde. Elle avait la main posée sur le bras de l'homme, et il la regardait d'une façon démontrant qu'il se posait un million de questions. Elle décida de faire le premier pas.

-Tu l'as rencontré ?

Il resta muet, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait répondre.

-Elle t'a laissé un message pour moi ?

Il acquiesça.

-Tony est retenu par Ziva David, c'est ça ? Dans une grange ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Je sais que tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe, Gibbs. Je sais que…

-Vous n'êtes pas vous, tous les deux.

Elle resta stupéfaite par la réponse de l'ancien agent, trop sonnée pour formuler une réponse. Il se pencha vers elle.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je… Gibbs… ! Je… Oh, tu es vraiment un Dieu, dans tous les univers possibles et imaginables ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Il passa une main sur ses lèvres, semblant hésiter. Il semblait avoir lui-même du mal à croire à ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Ce qu'il sait, répondit finalement Gibbs. La « _version alternative_ » de lui qu'il m'avait mentionnée lorsqu'il est venu me chercher. Les remarques qu'il a faites à Kate. Les propos incohérents qu'il tient. Les propos que _tu_ viens de tenir. Le « _Patron_ ».

Elle acquiesça, muette.

-Alors, _qui_ es-tu, Abby ?

Elle attrapa son verre. Et le fixa sans penser une seconde à y plonger les lèvres. Elle prit alors une longue inspiration, observant son reflet flouté dansant au-dessus la boisson pourpre. Un reflet qui n'était pas le sien. A elle de l'expliquer.

-Je pourrai répondre à ta question de bien des façons, Gibbs. Et je vais le faire. Mais d'abord, il faut retrouver Tony. _Mon_ Tony. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que mon double t'a dit, Gibbs.

.

Ava reposa son téléphone portable, un air grave peint sur le visage. Abby venait de l'informer que son supérieur était retenu par cette fille introuvable du Mossad. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'il était dans une grange. Hors, il n'y en avait pas qu'une dans Washington et ses alentours, bien au contraire.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Cette fille était un assassin, et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Tony si elle ne le retrouvait pas à temps. Avec la réputation que tenait Ziva David, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son ami, surtout s'il attaquait à coups de sarcasmes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans toutes situations difficiles –son mode de défense à lui.

Anthony DiNozzo avait beau avoir acquis une réputation difficile au sein de l'agence à cause de son caractère parfois insupportable, de sa dureté dans le travail, de sa façon d'être direct, d'oublier le sens du mot « merci » quand il était plongé dans une enquête – des éléments qu'elle savait être sa manière de gérer les responsabilités-, il était quelqu'un de fidèle, loyal, quelqu'un de bien. Et elle ne pouvait l'imaginer se faire massacrer par une israélienne sans âme.

Elle frappa brusquement le bois de son bureau, tous ses muscles crispés par la peur et la colère. Le blond qui partageait son bureau sursauta, quittant son écran pour lui porter son attention.

-Jack, siffla-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau. Je veux toutes les locations des granges et fermes autour de Washington. Et tu me localises tous les portables qui peuvent appartenir à des clients d'origine israélienne dans les proximités de ces granges. Il faut que je fasse une recherche sur les mobiles de ses proches. Elle a bien un point faible ! Elle ne peut pas être…

-Ava, tu peux m'expliquer ? L'interrompit le blondinet en coupant sa chère Adèle pour lui accorder toute son attention.

-Elle retient Tony, Jack ! Cette fille, cette israélienne ! Ziva David !

Le jeune agent pâlît. Et se redressa d'un bond.

-Cet ancien officier du Mossad qui est introuvable depuis six ans ? Fit Jack comme pour y chercher une confirmation.

-Pas une minute à perdre, Jack ! Allez !

-Mais… Enfin, six ans, Ava. Comment veux-tu que…

Elle serra les poings et entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre de se bouger les fesses. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant même. Laissant place à une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à retrouver aussi vite. Débrayés, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements plein de poussière…

Un large sourire collé aux lèvres.

Une israélienne recherchée par toutes les agences nationales à sa droite.

.

Abby Sciuto referma son portable. L'appel avait été concis, mais avait permis à son cœur de retrouver un rythme de croisière normal. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre un plan d'attaque en place, il s'était libéré avant, et l'avait avertit qu'il allait au FBI avec Ziva. Elle n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter.

Elle devait juste s'expliquer devant un Gibbs désireux d'en savoir plus.

Ensuite, elle contacterait le type français avec Tony. Elle n'avait peut-être pas à aller le voir, Skype suffirait. Puisque, désormais... Ils avaient une piste.

Une piste électrique.

* * *

_Héhéhéhé :p Questions ?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du dialogue Alter Abby/Alter Gibbs ?_

_3) Abby/Alter Tony ?_

_2) Et Abby/Gibbs?_

_4) Vous suivez avec ces échanges ? Je vous rassure les prochains chapitres seront plus faciles à comprendre._

_5) Tony / Ziva, et leur discussion... Un avis?_

_6) La réaction d'Ava ?_

_7) Vous vous attendiez à la fin? Je vous ai bien eu, n'est ce pas ? TRALALERE. _

_8) Maintenant, il reste à innocenter Ziva, s'occuper de l'enquête de Tony, du copain de Kate, parler avec le type français, et renvoyer nos agents chez eux. Je compte minimum une dizaine de chapitres à venir. Parés ?_

_9) Réplique(s) / passage(s) préféré(s) ?_


	22. Confiance

_Hellooooooooo !_

_Ouiiii, vous avez vu, seulement 5 jours entre deux chapitres ! *Fière* Je reprends le rythme, YOUHOU ! *Lève le poing*_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_DG : Mais naon, Ziva n'est pas une tueuse sans coeur. C'est Ziva ! Enfin, Alter Ziva... :D_

_Sira Mayka : AAAAAAAAAAAAH, mon pauvre petit coeur ! Tes deux reviews... WOW ! *hyperventile* Merci pour tous ces compliments, tes remarques, merci pour m'avoir lu sur autant de fics, merci pour... ARG, tes remarques, vi, je l'ai déjà dit, mais WOW quoi. Tu as appris le "Comment rendre une PBG muette de bonheur en une leçon", jeune Padawan ! Même si tu as aussi appris le "Comment menacer une PBG en 5 étapes, leçon 1"... Sache qu'il y a des auteurs qui ont déjà essayé (il y a même un club!), mais je suis tenace, gnihihihi. Merci beaucoup, donc, pour ces deux reviews ! Et pour répondre à ta question, mon rythme de postage : J'essaye de poster minimum un chapitre par semaine. Deux quand j'ai le temps (comme cette semaine). Trois si c'est la fête ou que j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Quatre si j'ai réussi à me dédoubler :p Si tu veux vraiment ne pas manquer un chapitre, créé toi un compte, ça prend 3 minutes chrono, et tu peux te faire une alerte mail sur les fics que tu suis :)_

_Rose: Teutafait! Un Gibbs restera toujours un Gibbs !_

_Gwen: Oooh merci :) Vi, vive le Tiva ! _

_Alicia: Perdre un pied ? Tssss. Naon. Vi, bravo, tu me connais bien. Je suis sûre que tu connais même mes trois couleurs préférées ! Gnihihi._

_Amy: Ce fut un plaisir de te faire plaisir avec ce chapitre Tiva. *tapote l'épaule d'Amy*_

_Rosa: Elle est là, la suite ! Range Bibi! RANGE BIBI!_

_Nan' : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii *danse de joie*_

_Ankou: J'suis contente que le précédent chapitre ne t'ai pas court-circuité ! (bwahahahahaha)_

_WJ: QUATRE ? Il te faut un doudou McNozzo ! *Cours vers le NCIS MARKET*_

_Less: Héhé pour la libération, ce chapitre va répondre à ta question. Et il y aura encore pas mal de Tony/Ziva. Dans les deux univers ;)_

_Sira : *Remeurs* Merci... AWH_

_TBC addict : Quel pseudo ! J'aime ! *Lève le pouce* Merci pour cette remarque, ça restera le plus beau compliment qu'on me fera. J'aime me glisser dans la tête des membres de l'équipe, surtout dans celle de Tony ;)_

_Constance: Je crois qu'Ava n'a pas fini de t'énerver, tu sais ? =)_

* * *

**Confiance**

.

Les lèvres frémissantes de hargne, ses sourcils froncés en une parfaite ligne horizontale, ses joues teintées d'une couleur rouge s'associant parfaitement avec sa posture et l'aura frémissante de colère qu'elle dégageait, Ava Mendes attendait. L'impatience semblant s'échapper d'elle par des vagues presque palpables alors que son interlocuteur prenait tout son temps pour déguster son verre d'eau fraîche.

Tendue comme un arc, faisant face à son supérieur comme elle l'aurait fait avec un mari infidèle, elle voulait une explication. Elle attendait. Un mot, une phrase, un récit. Quelque chose pour comprendre…

Comprendre pourquoi une israélienne recherchée par sa propre agence était tranquillement installée dans le bureau d'à côté, en train de boire un café noir avec le doux Jack Calassi.

-Il faudrait m'expliquer, Tony ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrée. Abby Sciuto m'appelle en panique la plus totale pour me dire que tu es retenue par une certaine Ziva David, et une minute après, tu arrives tranquillement avec elle comme si vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Syndrome de Stockholm, répondit l'agent avec naturel. On peut dire qu'entre nous, il y a eu comme une décharge. C'était… Très électrique !

Elle resta à le fixer, interdite. Il reprit une gorgée d'eau avec un calme détonnant face à la colère de la jeune femme. Et reprit d'un ton badin :

-On s'est tout de suite entendus, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Un peu plus et on s'échangeait nos adresses sur les meilleurs pizzaïolos de Washington !

-C'est une assassin, Tony, rappela Ava en serrant les poings.

Il reposa lentement son verre sur la table de cette salle de réunion. Et plongea ses deux iris dans celles de sa collègue.

-Non. C'est une ancienne officier du Mossad accusée injustement d'un crime contre un odieux député, alors qu'elle ne faisait que son travail et stoppait le responsable d'un horrible réseau de traite des femmes. A nous de le prouver.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond blanc cassé, clignant des yeux sous les néons légèrement grésillant, incapable de contenir son exaspération.

-Mais enfin, Tony ! Elle… Elle est en cavale depuis six ans ! SIX !

Il sourit, lentement. Et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la pressant doucement pour l'inciter à se calmer.

-Ava, fais-moi confiance. Elle est innocente. Et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je veux lui rendre sa vie.

-Tony… Tu ne lui as parlé que quelques minutes ! Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre qu'elle soit aussi blanche qu'un pigeon ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Qu'une colombe, Ava.

Il lui sourit tendrement, conscient qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle était perdue… Qu'elle avait peur, et surtout peur pour _lui_.

-Fais-moi confiance, Av'. Je la connais, je sais qui est Ziva David. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une personne innocente. Jamais.

.

-Le café n'est pas trop fort ?

Amusée, l'israélienne oublia la porte derrière laquelle Tony DiNozzo et sa collègue se tenaient pour poser son regard sur le petit blond. Un agent qui attirait immédiatement la sympathie. Sans vraiment qu'elle puisse l'expliquer, ses taches de rousseur et son sourire candide lui donnait une réelle confiance, laissant oublier le badge d'agent du FBI junior qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle avait l'impression d'être en train de partager un café avec un ami plutôt qu'avec un agent fédéral qui la cherchait encore pour la mettre derrière les barreaux le matin même.

-Chez moi, ce café passe pour du thé, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Alors, heureusement que mon pauvre estomac et moi n'habitons pas en Israël !

Elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin, il se pencha vers elle.

-Ça me fait bizarre de discuter boisson avec vous.

-Parce que je suis recherchée ?

-Parce que vous avez enlevé mon boss.

-Oh. Ça.

-Oui, « ça ».

-Il me cherchait.

-Dans quel sens du terme ? L'interrogea Jack en faisant lentement –nerveusement- tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts, cachant difficilement la façon dont l'intimidait la lionne qui lui faisait face.

Elle souleva l'un de ses sourcils.

-Il y a plusieurs sens ?

-Euh… Non. Oubliez, commenta-t-il en balayant la question d'un geste évasif. Même si je voudrais comprendre… Oui, il a fait des recherches sur vous, mais vous étiez obligé de l'emmener dans une grange pour le faire parler à la suite de ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un bref regard sur ses ongles comme pour indiquer qu'elle ne se faisait aucun reproche à ce sujet.

-Il connaît tous les membres de famille, il sait exactement qui sont mes proches. Et seul quelqu'un qui a réussi à me percer pouvait savoir tout ça. Je voulais comprendre comment il avait pu trouver autant de choses sur moi.

-Car vous êtes invisible, murmura Jack en hochant le menton.

-Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que cet agent ne s'intéresse à moi et en apprenne plus que n'importe qui à mon sujet.

-Quand mon Boss a une idée en tête, il ne la lâche pas.

Elle resta pensive derrière ces mots. Revivant les derniers instants avant qu'elle ne libère l'italien. Quelques instants qui confirmaient exactement ce que venait de dire Jack Calassi…

.

_-C'est pour ça que tu me recherchais ? Pour me dire que tu as confiance en moi ?_

_-Oui._

_Elle acquiesça. Lentement._

_Et abaissa alors son couteau vers lui._

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû._

_D'un geste précis, la lame alla se placer sur le poignet de l'agent et s'y arrêta, alors que leurs regards s'ancraient, qu'elle lui laissait entrevoir cet éclat lumineux au sein de ses iris, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle devait réellement faire. Le libérer ou le laisser ici et fuir, l'oublier ? S'échapper ou le laisser entrer dans sa vie, avec le danger qu'il apportait –un danger aussi bien physique qu'émotionnel ?_

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû, répéta-t-elle doucement._

_Il soutint son regard. Secoua finement la tête de gauche à droite._

_-Fais-moi confiance à ton tour, Ziva, murmura l'agent du FBI d'un ton bas, d'un murmure doux comme une caresse. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que je…_

_-Tu sais ce que tu risques, l'interrompit-elle. Si tu connais si bien ma vie, tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux gens qui veulent m'aider._

_Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle coupait son premier lien._

_-Le DiNozzo est coriace et plus têtu que jamais, Ziva. Rien ne m'arrête. Rien._

_._

-Ziva, Ava, si vous pouviez arrêter de vous regarder comme si vous alliez vous étriper d'une seconde à l'autre, ça me ferait plaisir. Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'arbitre au milieu d'un combat de ninjas. Même si ça pourrait être un tableau plutôt joli si on l'associait avec un peu de boues et deux petits bikinis…

Deux regards noirs lui firent face, il leur offrit son plus charmant sourire. Et désigna l'israélienne.

-Demain, on commence les recherches. Ava, tu travailleras avec Ziva sur son enquête. Jack, tu continues les recherches sur notre affaire en cours, il est hors de question de laisser champ libre à Jonas Stetson et Astid Watch. Je leur en veux un peu à ces deux-là, surtout depuis qu'ils ont essayé de m'assassiner dans cette petite ruelle.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en a voulu à ta peau, mais tu préfères l'inviter dans nos bureaux, railla Ava en jetant un coup d'œil glacial à Ziva.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux et rehaussa menton et épaules, se contentant de lui répondre par son regard le plus acéré.

-En attendant, je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, poursuivit Tony en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Et moi je pense que tu es devenu complétement fou. Je ne travaillerai pas avec cette fille, Tony.

-« Cette fille » ! Tu as un problème avec mon prénom ? Siffla Ziva en avançant subitement vers Ava.

-J'ai un problème avec ta personne ! Rétorqua la métisse sur le même ton.

Ziva gronda. Et serra les poings. Tony décida alors qu'il serait opportun de s'interposer. Il se plaça entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-On est là pour innocenter Ziva, pas pour la pousser à un nouveau meurtre, n'est-ce-pas, Ava ?

-Et si j'étais moi-même tentée de faire feu ? Rétorqua-t-elle vivement, sa main allant entourer son Glock alors qu'elle affrontait toujours l'israélienne du regard, par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur.

Il haussa les épaules. Et lui plaça une main sur l'épaule.

-Alors, tu ne serais pas Ava Mendès. L'agent en qui j'ai _confiance_.

La remarque laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Elle oublia enfin Ziva pour aller porter son attention à son aîné, troublée par ces mots. Et tourna le dos au petit groupe, attrapant sèchement son manteau alors qu'elle passait devant Ziva. Elle quitta la pièce, sans rajouter un mot de plus.

L'italien observa la porte qu'elle venait de claquer, songeur.

-Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé… Je suis sûr que vous irez faire du shopping ensemble la semaine prochaine. Ou celle d'après. Ou celle d'encore après. Non ?

.

-Voilà, Gibbs. Je t'ai tout expliqué. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu nous crois ou si tu nous prends pour des dingues.

Il répondit par un petit plissement de paupières, déposant deux billets verts sur la table pour conclure les explications de la gothique. Elle le suivit alors qu'il quittait le petit café.

-Gibbs ?

-Je te crois, Abby.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment ton Abby. Mais je t'aime quand même beaucoup, Gibbs.

Il lui décrocha un demi-sourire. Elle lui attrapa le bras et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien marine.

-Et maintenant, Gibbs ?

-Maintenant, Abs… On va résoudre ce problème.

Elle chercha la confirmation dans ses prunelles. Et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-J'appelle Tony. J'ai une foule de batteries électriques dans mon labo. Ça va crépiter, ce soir !

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai le droit à une joulie review, hein, dites ? *puppy eyes*_


	23. Deux réalités

_Hellooooo !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'aime vos commentaires, vos avis, et ils me permettent très souvent d'avoir l'idée subite qui changera le tour de la fic' ! :) Ici, donc, Rosa m'a parlé de l'autre Ava, celle du monde "normal". Et ça m'a donné une idée assez énorme *Happy*. Merci beaucoup Rosa ! Et merci, MERCI, MERCIII Sasha pour cette review, ARG, elle m'a fait mourir de bonheur !_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre sur les alters Tony et Abby ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Less: Et imagine si les lionnes doivent collaborer ? Hummmm :D_

_Rosa : Héhéhé, merci encore ! :)_

_Amy : Héhé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Ava. Mais moi je l'adoooore ! Gnihihihi !_

_Alicia : Hum, évidemment, je tiens à mes cheveux ! Soit, donc, je posterai la suite *humble*_

_Rose: Ouiiiiiii ! Il sera ainsi très coloré *Muahaha*_

_TBC addict : Et le prochain voyage entre les mondes s'annonce... Particulier *ris machiavéliquement*_

_Plinette : AAAAAAAAAAAWH *tombe dans les bras de Pline, heureuse* Merci pour toutes ces reviews!_

_Chou : Trois reviews ! OMG merci ! Oui, l'électricité est la solution. Maintenant... Il risque d'y avoir un paquet de petit problème avant qu'ils ne comprennent comment l'utiliser ;) Tony a réussi à convaincre Ziva avec sa "sincérité". Maintenant, elle avait peut être aussi envie de croire quelqu'un (enfin!)._

_Ankou : Trèèès jalouse ! (Tu veux un scoop? J'aime les triangles amoureux MWAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_Sasha : Je... Je... ARG *syncope de bonheur et de joie et de gratitude immense* Merci ! MERCI !_

* * *

**Deux réalités**

**.**

Il était remonté dans l'open space d'un pas volontairement traînant, oubliant l'ascenseur pour préférer l'escalier, histoire de ressasser encore l'espace de quelques minutes son petit voyage entre deux mondes. Son voyage et celui d'Abby.

Deux mondes. Deux Tony. Deux Abby. Deux Ziva. Deux réalités.

Voilà qui confirmait beaucoup de choses. Il avait bien pris la place de quelqu'un, et donc, personne ne s'était amusé à reconstruire sa vie en jouant dans son passé façon « Retour vers le Futur ». Il n'aimait pas trop la théorie d'Abby expliquant qu'un petit boutonneux soit allé draguer sa mère à l'âge de dix-huit ans, et que, de ce fait, ils soient dans une version alternative de leur vie ou, pour lui, la notion même de père était remplacée par le terme « single bed ». Personne n'avait effacé son fils de sa vie et cette simple pensée lui redonnait autant d'énergie qu'une centaine de caf-pow réunis.

Pourtant… Il était ici à la place d'un autre. Il dormait dans le lit d'un autre. Il respirait l'air d'un autre. Il piochait dans le frigo d'un autre. Il regardait même la collègue d'un autre.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses traits à cette pensée. Ziva David. Elle n'était pas Ava. Elle n'était pas Wendy. Mais elle était tout de même sacrément jolie.

Et visiblement, s'il avait bien compris les fines illusions qu'elle lui faisait, et les regards appuyés qu'ils avaient échangés depuis son arrivée ici, la relation entre l'israélienne et son alter ego était plus que professionnelle. La main qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur son bras ce matin, comme une caresse, en était l'une des plus fragrantes preuves. Tout en douceur, en silence, mais aussi parlant qu'une multitude de mots.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il constata au dernier moment qu'il était arrivé à son étage, manquant de justesse de grimper jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il sortit de la cage d'escaliers et avança jusqu'à son bureau, se laissant tomber dans le silence seulement troublé par le bruit de doigts courant sur le clavier.

Abby s'occupait de faire des recherches sur leur situation en intégrant le nouveau facteur « électrique ». Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver ce soir pour en discuter, une fois la journée de travail terminée. Il lui restait donc trois heures à tuer.

Pour patienter, il décida donc de lancer une petite recherche sur Ava Mendès. Si son alter ego était allé retrouver sa collègue, lui aussi pouvait se le permettre…

.

La hanche contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés devant lui, Timothy McGee observait la gothique plongée dans ses recherches. Elle semblait avoir totalement occulté le monde extérieur pour se concentrer sur son écran, penchée par-dessus son clavier en lisant une page internet, bouche entrouverte, yeux plissés sous sa concentration.

Il décida de racler sa gorge pour attirer son attention. Assez fort pour couvrir la musique envahissant la pièce. Elle fit un léger bond, referma précipitamment sa page internet. Et se retourna vers lui.

-Timmy chéri. C'est gentil de venir me rendre visite.

Ce surnom. Elle le lui donnait depuis trois jours. Et depuis trois jours, il ressentait ce petit pincement de joie en l'entendant.

-Abs ? Tout va bien ? Tony est descendu te voir il y a une heure, et là, il est déjà reparti assez précipitamment. Il avait vraiment l'air troublé, encore une fois. Ziva et moi, on se demande si…

-Il est un peu préoccupé ces derniers temps.

-Et toi, Abs ?

Elle sourit. Et attrapa le caf-pow qui traînait sur le bureau, jouant mécaniquement avec la paille alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de McGee.

-Moi ? Un peu aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu as ce petit tatouage sur ta fesse ?

Il resta sans voix devant la question inattendue de la jeune femme.

-Euh… Abby… Respira-t-il difficilement. Tu le sais bien, tu…

-Timmy, j'ai envie d'un câlin, l'interrompit-elle en reposant son caf-pow sur le bureau pour lui tendre les bras.

Il resta figé une seconde. Surpris par cette sensibilité qu'il sentait chez Abby, une émotion qui semblait flirter avec une décharge d'adrénaline plutôt puissante. Et qui rendait son regard plus brillant que jamais. Elle semblait savoir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas partager, étant donné la façon dont elle avait fermé sa page internet quand il était arrivé.

Il avança vers elle d'un pas, la laissant se fondre contre lui, sentant son souffle contre son cou alors qu'elle posait son front sur son épaule et l'entourait de ses deux bras.

-Abby ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles… Un peu différente depuis quelques jours. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Ce qui arriva après une bonne minute.

-J'ai juste l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ces temps-ci, Timmy.

-Une autre ? Mais… Non. Tu es Abby, tu restes Abby.

-Laquelle ?

Il hésita, incapable de comprendre le vrai fondement de ce dialogue, les raisons qui la poussait à lui poser de telles questions. Elle se dégagea de ses bras d'un petit saut en arrière avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver quelque chose à dire. Et attrapa la commande pour monter le son de la musique.

-Maintenant, Timmy, j'ai du travail. Retourne voir Gibbs.

-Mais…

-Oust. Allez.

-Tu es sûre que…

-Je vais bien.

-Si tu as besoin…

-Tu es toujours là pour moi.

Elle sourit.

-Je sais, Timmy. Je l'ai toujours su. Dehors, maintenant ! J'ai du travail.

.

Il allait être difficile de la rencontrer. Difficile de lui parler.

Il s'était agenouillé devant elle. Enfin, devant cette plaque qui parlait d'elle. Un bout de marbre, une photo placé sous une coupole de verre, deux dates. La dernière étant celle de l'année dernière, gravée en lettres d'or.

Ici, il n'y avait pas d'Ava. Juste un vide. Une présence qui n'existait plus.

Il avait lu l'article qui parlait de sa mort. Décédée dans une fusillade alors qu'elle sauvait son jeune collègue, un certain « Jack Calassi », d'une balle mortelle. Partie d'une mort héroïque. Comme la femme qu'elle était. Il aurait aimé connaître cette Ava Mendès. C'était trop tard.

Il caressa le marbre noir du bout des doigts, le reste de son corps figé par la douleur.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas cette Ava, il avait mal. Elle était sa collègue, sa partenaire, et son rayon de soleil dans son quotidien. Celle qui le faisait sourire quand une enquête lui dévorait le cœur, celle qui lui donnait de la joie quand un divorce le faisait boire, quand il s'imaginait vivre une semaine sur deux loin de son fils à cause d'une signature déposée sur un papier. Elle était celle qui rendait le mauvais DiNozzo, le type arrogant et grognon, plus humain.

Et ici, dans cette vie, elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Il toucha une dernière fois le marbre. Et récupéra la feuille de papier froissée qu'il avait placé dans sa poche. L'article. Ava avait essayé de stopper un certain Kyle Stewart, un homme qui s'était enfui en la laissant mourir. Un homme toujours recherché.

Kyle Stewart. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver ce type.

.

-Hey, Abs.

-Assis-toi tout de suite et explique-moi pourquoi tu as une mine aussi affreuse.

Il passa une main sur sa joue mal rasée. Et braqua son regard fermé vers les fenêtres, où la nuit remplaçait lentement le jour.

-Je n'ai pas une mine affreuse.

Elle avança vers lui. Et attrapa son menton entre deux doigts pour le forcer à la regarder. Il fronça les sourcils.

-On dirait que tu viens d'avoir la grippe, la peste et le choléra à la fois. Tu es pâle comme la mort !

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement de la tête. Et avança vers les batteries.

-On pourrait peut-être faire joujou à la guirlande électrique et oublier mon teint, non ?

-Et en plus, tu es grognon.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Et têtu. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Je place ce truc là sur mon pouce, c'est ça ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas lui expliquer une miette de ses pensées. Elle avait face à elle le Tony borné, et elle ne saurait pas pourquoi.

Elle avança donc vers la batterie.

-C'est ça. Et ce truc là sur ton oreille. Ça t'évitera de finir en barbecue si jamais il y a un court-circuit.

-Et s'ils ont la même idée que nous ?

-Ils sont nous, ça sera probablement le cas, Tony.

-On ne risque rien si on actionne ce truc en même temps ?

-On le saura dans une seconde. Tu commences, je prends la suite.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton. Elle appuya sur le bouton.

.

Quand la lumière blanche s'effaça et qu'il put discerner son environnement, il constata plusieurs choses :

En premier lieu, l'impression d'être submergé par une marée de poussière. Et de ne plus pouvoir parler, respirer. La sensation d'être cloîtré sous un amas de plâtre, de poussière.

Puis le fait d'être couché au sol, dans l'incapacité de se relever. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner le visage. Son bras gauche lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il sentait une odeur de brûlé, la poussière, il avait du mal à respirer.

Et surtout, il voyait, à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage ensanglanté d'une jolie brune. Elle semblait piégée par une plaque de plâtre recouverte d'une peinture écaillée couleur crème.

Il la reconnut. Elle était la supérieure hiérarchique d'Abby Sciuto, dans son univers.

Kate Todd, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Abby lui avait souvent montré des photos d'elle.

Dans ce monde, il était sous un amas de débris, pris au piège, allongé à côté d'une Kate Todd au visage baigné de sang. Et qui ne semblait plus respirer.

* * *

_J'ai envie de vous dire BWAHAHAHAHAHA !__ *Ricane sadiquement* On inspire, on expire, on range sa hache, et on répond à quelques questions, si vous voulez bien ?  
_

_1) Que pensez-vous des pensées d'Alter Tony au début ? Sur son "voyage", sur Ziva, sur Ava ?_

_2) Et la discussion McAbby ? _

_3) La Ava de ce monde est morte, ARG, un avis ?_

_4) Vous avez relevé l'information CAPITALE de ce paragraphe ? Elle vous aidera peut-être à comprendre quelques éléments. Pour indice, je vous renvoie vers le chapitre 15._

_5) MUAHAHAHA, la fin. J'avoue, je suis contente de moi. Et vous ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, ah vi? Il est fort possible que je vous l'explique au prochain chap'. *sourit diaboliquement* Aaaah, j'aime ce genre de fin de chapitres. Hum._

_6) Passage(s) / Réplique(s) préféré(s) ?_


	24. Pizza électrique

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je les adore, je vous adore !_

_Aujourd'hui, on retrouve notre Tony et notre Abby !_

_Je vous ai préparé un petit récap, pour mieux comprendre les différences entre les Alters, il est en fin de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: Pas de soucis pour Plume ;) Oh, et oui, j'ai osé. Parce que je suis cruelle, et que j'aime être cruelle, et que bwahahaha._

_Alicia: Tssss. *Porte un casque* C'est pas bien de faire joujou avec les trucs coupants._

_Justine : Merci ! Récap en fin de page !_

_Less : Lol, nooon, les deux lionnes ne feraient pas de mal à leur Tony. Mais je leur réserve de belles scènes à venir... :)_

_Gwen: Tu as tout bien récapitulé ! Héhéhé :)_

_Miss Kawaii : Hello ! Ta review a été coupé, mais tu es du forum AIPM, si j'ai bien compris ! Hello alors, et merci pour cette review! =)_

_DG: Tu crois que j'irai jusqu'à tuer Kate ? La colère de ma p'tite soeurette Jones serait terrible, dans ce cas-là *regard innocent envers WJ*_

_Ankou : *Accuse le slap en grimaçant et reslap Ankou*_

_TBC Addict : Il n'y a rien qui me motive plus que les reviews :D Et du coup, je fais mon possible pour poster trèèèèès vite !_

_WJ : *Hug WJ et lui offre un doudou Tate pour se faire pardonner*_

_Lysopaine : Hello ! Merci pour la review ! :] Vi, le "Single Bed" a beaucoup beaucoup de mal à passer, je confirme. Héhé, oui, voilà, triangle amoureux entre les 2.0, les 1.0, les Tony, Ziva et Ava... =)_

_Nan' : Merci pour cette review en MP :) Eviter de trop blesser Tony ? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là, tu sais. En plus, j'en ai deux sous la main à boboter ! *Rire sadique qui fait même très très peur*_

_Chou : Tu veux quelque chose contre l'AIPM ? Il doit me rester un ou deux doudous Tiva *plonge dans sa montagne de doudous et en ressort avec un doudou "Truth or Consequences". Voilaaaa !_

_Rose Eliade: Exclamation Minibleusienne, qui serait la même si un dénommé Ryan Noolen savait que sa chère et tendre était recherchée pour meurtre, évidemment. _

_Pline : Hum, Pline, tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me complimenter comme ça. Parce que, tu sais, j'ai un petit coeur qui fond facilement, et qui est très vite chamboulé, et après, je suis toute n'émue. Et...et... ARG *Serre son doudou Tibbs*_

_Sasha : J'avoue que j'aime l'idée d'une Ava qui n'est plus là aussi. Et d'un Tony qui veut se venger, mwahahaha._

* * *

**Pizza électrique**

.

Ziva était repartie en lui donnant la promesse de revenir le voir le lendemain à la première heure.

Quant à Jack, il lui avait extirpé toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur sa rencontre avec la jolie israélienne, incapable de comprendre comment sa tête brûlée de patron avait réussi à convaincre une demoiselle dites plus sauvage qu'un lynx à se rallier à lui. La réponse était pourtant simple : Quelques vérités et beaucoup d'humanité. Mais il avait dû l'expliquer d'une centaine de façons différentes au Bleu.

Il poussa enfin la porte de son appartement, les jambes alourdies, les muscles endoloris et les paupières gonflées par la fatigue. La journée avait été riche en émotion et en action. Se faire enlever par l'alter ego de sa collègue, se prendre une décharge électrique, retourner dans son monde, utiliser toute sa persuasion pour être libéré et empêcher le combat de deux lionnes, ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Et le pire était que la journée n'était pas terminée. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir plonger sous sa couette. En commençant par contacter Abby pour discuter de ce passage « électrique » entre les mondes. Il n'avait fait que le mentionner lors de son précédent appel et avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait vécu la même aventure que lui. Ne leur restait plus qu'à comprendre et à utiliser cette donnée pour totalement repartir chez eux.

Il reposa sa veste en cuir sur la patère. Rangea son arme dans le tiroir de l'armoire qui lui était réservé. Et s'étira longuement en avançant vers le canapé.

L'appartement était silencieux, et il en était plutôt soulagé, même si la présence du petit garçon ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Il savait Josh et Wendy chez les parents de cette dernière pour la soirée, il allait donc pouvoir profiter du calme qui l'entourait pour mettre les choses à plat, comme dans son « autre » vie.

Il alla se servir quelques chips, un gin tonic, mis deux glaçons dans le verre. Et attrapa son ordinateur portable pour le poser sur la table basse à côté de son butin. Paré pour faire quelques recherches.

Il n'alla cependant pas loin dans celles-ci. La sonnerie de la porte le tira d'une profonde lecture sur les diverses facettes de l'électricité. Il rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur et se dirigea vers le battant.

-J'ouvrirai cette porte uniquement si la personne qui est derrière a une pizza entre les mains, indiqua-t-il clairement à travers le battant, la main posée sur la poignée.

-Et si cette personne a un sourire adorable et un grand manitou à son côté ?

Il fit mine d'hésiter.

-Un hamburger peut remplacer la pizza, reprit-il malicieusement.

-DiNozzo, ouvre cette porte !

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé par l'idée que ce Gibbs n'était vraiment pas si différent du sien. Et ôta le verrou pour laisser place aux deux personnes.

-Tu sais que tu devrais répondre à ton téléphone ? Lâcha Abby en sautillant jusqu'au milieu de l'appartement alors que Gibbs la suivait, silencieux, englobant les lieux du regard.

-Plus de batteries.

-Josh et Wendy ?

-Ils n'occuperont pas le DiNozzo's land ce soir.

-Alors, on va pouvoir discuter « électricité ».

Il hésita et se redressa lentement derrière les mots de la gothique, observant fixement Gibbs. Abby comprit sa question silencieuse. Et vint entourer le bras de leur aîné pour y déposer délicatement sa joue.

-Il sait tout. Je lui ai raconté. Notre vie, nos mondes, le réveil ici.

Tony resta interdit une seconde. Et se pencha lentement vers Gibbs, comme au ralenti. Ancrant son regard au sien comme pour y chercher confirmation.

-Oh. Et alors… Tu… Tu as décidé de nous aider, c'est ça ? Tu… Tu nous crois ?

Gibbs acquiesça d'un geste du menton, sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. L'italien lui lâcha alors un large sourire.

-Merci, Patron. Tu permets que je t'appelle Patron ?

-Tu peux, répondit Gibbs d'un timbre légèrement amusé.

-Je suppose que, comme ton homologue, tu veux un café très noir qui sera suivi d'une petite dose de bourbon ?

-Tu supposes bien.

L'italien leur présenta le canapé d'un geste de la main. Et observa son verre et son maigre repas.

-J'espère que Josh n'a pas mangé tout le reste des chips, souleva-t-il avec un clin d'œil, heureux de les savoir assemblés ici, dans « son » appartement.

Heureux de ce soutien qu'il savait plus qu'important pour lui.

.

Kate hésita, la main sur la sonnette. Il était plus de vingt heures, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Ses jambes l'avaient portées ici sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, l'obligeant à traverser une bonne partie de Washington à pieds pour aller s'arrêter devant cet immeuble.

Et maintenant, debout devant la porte, le bras tendu, son long manteau d'une fine laine beige comme rempart au frisson qui l'avait pris une dizaine de secondes auparavant, elle hésitait.

Sonner pour en apprendre plus sur cet agent du FBI qui l'avait tant intrigué ?

Ou oublier cette idée idiote et tourner les talons ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus ?

Parce qu'il l'avait attrapé dans ses bras lors de leur première rencontre comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu cette possibilité depuis trop longtemps ?

Parce qu'elle avait eu ce même jour l'impression qu'il l'observait comme une véritable amie alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une dizaine de minutes ?

Parce qu'il avait tenu de propos étranges avec elle ? Ce « _Tu es vivante_ » vibrant de joie, d'incrédulité qui l'avait particulièrement bouleversée. Elle le repassait en son esprit depuis cette journée où elle avait rencontré l'agent.

Et puis, ces mots… Ces paroles qu'il avait prononcé dans un murmure :

_« Je suis perdu. Aide-moi, Kate. »_

Il avait été sincère, très sincère. Elle ne lui avait pas revu ce masque de fragilité depuis, comme si l'homme bouleversé avait été oublié pour laisser place au chef d'équipe. Pourtant, elle devinait que le petit garçon qui avait besoin d'aide était toujours là, quelques part.

Ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à venir ici.

Elle appuya sur la sonnette.

.

-Il faut qu'on réessaye, Tony. On a réussi à voyager entre les univers grâce à un peu de courant, il faut absolument retenter l'expérience. Je sais que tu es épuisé mais…

-Demain à la première heure, Abs. J'ai juste besoin d'un répit pour ce soir. Je te rappelle que je me suis fait enlever par Ziva David. La Ziva David version « je suis une arme à moi toute seule ».

Elle le prit dans ses bras une seconde pour une dose de réconfort made in Abby. Ils partagèrent un même large sourire.

-Avant d'agir, vous devriez comprendre, lâcha Gibbs en portant sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pour comprendre, on a peut-être besoin d'échanger avec l'autre monde, répondit Tony après avoir englouti une chips couverte de sauce chili. L'élément déclencheur est peut-être là-bas… Donc, il faut qu'on recommence.

-Ou l'élément déclencheur est ici, donc, vous cherchez à comprendre, insista Gibbs en plissant le regard. Vous…

La sonnerie de la porte interrompit Gibbs, obligeant les trois personnes à braquer leurs regards vers celle-ci.

-Tu attendais du monde ?

-Non.

L'agent se dirigea pour la seconde fois de la soirée vers le battant. Et se plaça devant.

-L'agent DiNozzo n'est disponible que si vous avez une pizza _et_ un dessert bien gras qu'il puisse déguster en ayant alors conscience que lui et son cholestérol ne seront plus que des amis lointains.

-Il fait toujours des phrases d'accueil aussi longues ?

-D'habitude, c'est pire, répondit la gothique dans un sourire.

-C'est Kate. Kate Todd, clama la jeune femme à travers le bois de la porte.

Tony rehaussa légèrement le menton, surpris d'entendre la voix de son ancienne coéquipière. Et ouvrit le battant.

.

-Kate.

Elle serra légèrement la mâchoire, consciente de son trouble alors qu'il l'examinait, le visage légèrement penché, comme en attente d'une raison à sa présence. Et repoussa nerveusement sa frange sur le côté en venant croiser le regard de l'agent.

-Je… Passais par ici.

Il lui sourit. Et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle remarqua alors Gibbs et Abby. Et s'immobilisa une seconde, hésitant à franchir totalement le pas entre le couloir et l'appartement, à entrer dans leur intimité.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle recevait Abby dans ses bras. Et avait une réponse à sa question intérieure.

Elle passa sa main dans le dos de la gothique, un doux sentiment de joie l'envahissant, un sourire ravi naissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle croisait les regards de Gibbs et Tony.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas de pizza, soupira alors faussement l'italien dans un élan dramatique. Alors je vais me dévouer et composer le numéro d'un brave petit confrère italien qui pourra enfin assouvir mon appétit. Quelqu'un d'autre a faim ?

.

Des lumières. Il savait qu'elle était là. Il la suivait, il l'avait vu sonner à cet appartement. Elle allait en voir un autre que lui. Elle s'amusait sans lui. Il ne supportait pas cet élan de solitude qu'il ressentait à la voir sourire à un autre.

Elle ne devait sourire qu'à lui. A personne d'autre.

Kyle quitta le parking pour s'avancer vers le petit hall, caressant le plastique blanc du bout des doigts, un rire rauque, un peu fou, lui échappant. Entre ses doigts râpeux, un cube avec un peu d'électronique et beaucoup de poudre qui pouvait faire exploser un immeuble entier. Il n'en avait cependant pas besoin d'autant. Un dixième suffirait.

Il lui suffisait d'utiliser ce logiciel pour envoyer un message téléphonique sous un faux nom, de doser suffisamment la charge de son jouet. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Juste une petite explosion.

Et il n'y aurait plus aucun sourire.

Pour personne.

.

-Je viens de recevoir un message, soupira Kate en se redressant. Je dois retourner au Navy Yard.

-A cette heure ? Sourcilla Abby.

-C'est une urgence.

Elle récupéra son manteau. Et leur fit un petit signe de la main.

Durant presque deux heures, elle avait oublié son but principal pour discuter de choses légères, du passé, de ses souvenirs. De _leurs_ souvenirs. A elle, à Gibbs. Abby et Tony s'étaient contentés d'écouter et de poser beaucoup de questions, riant à leurs anecdotes. Les deux grands bavards étaient devenus avides de leurs histoires.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture, Kitty, souffla Tony dans un sourire.

-Kitty ? Répéta-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade outrée, alors qu'elle quittait l'appartement.

-C'est mignon, non ?

-Non.

-Moi je trouve que si, Kitty.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et dévala les quelques étages qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée avec légèreté, l'italien à son côté.

-Kate ? L'interrompit-il alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall aux murs crème.

-Hum ?

Elle virevolta vers lui, attentive.

-De toi à moi, maintenant qu'on est seuls… Pourquoi es-tu venue me retrouver ?

Elle hésita. Et haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me retrouver, il y a trois jours ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'aide ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, son regard émeraude détaillant le visage redevenu sérieux de la jeune femme. Et lui fit un sourire contrit.

-Parce que j'avais entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi, et que je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Kate.

Un court silence suivi ces paroles. Ils se jaugèrent en silence, dans ce cocon aux lumières tamisées qu'était le petit hall, laissant passer quelques secondes pour peser les paroles de l'autre. Enfin, elle fit un pas vers lui, les iris chargée d'une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

-Comment as-tu fais pour faire revenir Gibbs ? Pour le convaincre ?

-Les DiNozzo ont un excellent sens de la persuasion.

-Une réponse sérieuse , Tony.

-Je lui ai dit la vérité.

Elle acquiesça pensivement. Prête à rajouter une nouvelle question…

Sauf que…

C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent l'explosion. Et que le plafond, les murs, leur environnement leur tomba littéralement dessus.

.

En quelques secondes, il était passé d'un stade de doux bonheur à l'enfer total.

Par cette impression d'être submergé par une marée de poussière. De ne plus pouvoir parler, respirer. Cette sensation d'être cloîtré sous un amas de plâtre, de n'être plus apte à faire bouger un seul de ses muscles.

Par le fait d'être couché au sol, dans l'incapacité de se relever. Car quelque chose le recouvrait entièrement, appuyant sur son dos et son visage avec une force qui l'immobilisait totalement. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner le visage. Son bras gauche lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il y avait cette odeur de brûlé mélangée à celle de la poussière, cette difficulté à respirer.

Et surtout, à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage ensanglanté de Kate. Elle était piégée par une plaque de plâtre recouverte d'une peinture écaillée couleur crème -une partie de l'un des murs du hall.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler en constatant qu'elle ne semblait plus respirer.

Il essaya de prononcer son nom, incapable de faire plus. Et se retrouva aveuglé par une lumière blanche avant d'avoir pu émettre un mot.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était face à Abby Sciuto. Dans un autre univers. Dans _son_ univers.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ?_

* * *

**La différence entre les "Alters"**

_**Dans le monde des Alters (le 2.0) :**_

_-Tony est chef d'équipe au FBI  
_

_-Tony y est plus fermé, en faute ses responsabilités, son divorce, son incapacité à rester fidèle...Etc. (et peut-être le fait qu'il n'ai pas son Alter-Papa-Gibbs? Bwahaha *slap son côté Tibbs et poursuit*)_

_-Tony et Abby sont parents_

_-Tony est en instance de divorce avec Wendy_

_-Abby est mariée avec Timmy_

_-Tony et Ava ont une relation amitié / amour_

_-Tony n'avait jamais rencontré Gibbs_

_-Gibbs est parti au Mexique i ans car il n'a pas pu sauver Maddy de la noyade (LA scène de Requiem. Parce que Tony n'était pas là, understand ?)_

_-Ziva est recherchée pour meurtre depuis six ans_

_-Kate est harcelée par son ex, un certain Kyle Stewart_

**Dans le monde "normal" (le 1.0) :**

_-Ava est morte, abattue lors d'une fusillade par un certain Kyle Stewart, en voulant sauver Jack Calassi._

_-Tony et ZIVA ont une relation amitié / amour (Amy, remets-toi de ton arrêt cardiaque teudesuite)_

_-Et le reste, vous le connaissez ;)_

* * *

___Mini pause pour la fin des vacances, reprise de la fic dès le 1er septembre !_


	25. Je suis désolé

_Hello !_

_J'espère que vous aviez vu que je faisais un petit hiatus... Aujourd'hui, c'est la reprise. Avant l'heure, voui, puisque mes chapitres de Plume et AE sont prêts ! _

_Juste... Ce chapitre a été pour une grande partie écrit après avoir vu la promo du s11e01. Vous m'excuserez, donc. Il fallait que j'évacue un trop grand flot d'émotions._

_Enjoy ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: T'as fais la paix avec ta vilaine grande soeur boboteuse de Kate ? *sourire angélique*_

_Alicia: Roh bah la Kate d'AE apparaît plutôt souvent quand même, non ? ;)_

_Pline : Je crois que tu AIPMises. Ca va aller, un petit calmant, peut-être ?_

_Less: Merci ! Je suis ravie de réussir à tenir le suspense ! J'essaye, au maximum. Rien que pour le plaisir de lire vos "AIPM", lol_

_Rose : La voila !_

_Ankou: Deux Tony, deux fois plus de bobotage ! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_MK: MOA? Boboter mon Gibbs et mon Abby ? JA-MAIS !_

_TBC Addict : Vui, sadique et fière de l'être ! *sourire adorable*_

_Chou : Il est sûr que Kyle a une espérance de vie un rien limitée, maintenant. Mais il n'est pas tout seul dans le cas *sifflote*_

_Rosa: J'espère au moins que ta tronçonneuse est rose fluo, Rosa ?_

_Sira Mayka : Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ? Et c'est gentil d'avoir reviewé depuis tes vacances, mici ! Les 1.0 et les 2.0 ne peuvent pas "réellement" se rencontrer. Mais Alter Abby peut rencontrer Tony, et inversement. Ooooooooh et tu lis plume aussi ?Mais mais mais... YEAAH !_

_Sashaaaaaa : (Je suis obligée d'étirer ton nom, ça m'amuse, tu sais ?) Oh, et non, une explosion, ça ne marche pas comme l'électricité. Mais ça bobote._

_Gwen : J'AI BESOIN D'UN CHARRIOT DE REA ICI ! APPORTEZ LES DOUDOUS TIBBS ! UN SERINGUE A BAS DE THE A LA MENTHE ! UNE SUITE ! TONY ! ZIVA ! LA PROMO DE L'EPISODE 1... NON PAS LA PROMO! NON ! DU MCNOZZO ! PRESQUE ! PLINE84 ! QUELQU'UN ! QUELQUE CHOSE ! UN PEU DE CHOCOLAT AU LAIT ! QUOI ? AH IL FAUT QUE J'ARRETE DE HURLER ? J'AI LE DROIT, J'SUIS DE BETHESDA ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! *S'accroche à Gwen pour faire comme dans les films* Maaaaaaaaaaaais resteuh avec moaaaaa ! *S'en suit une musique déchirante, un générique, et une fin ou tout le monde pleure (de bonheur, évidemment). Merci de nous avoir regardé, la prochaine fois, McNozzo VS Washington-Jones* Et une dernière fois pour la route AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

_DG: *Après s'être époumonée, tapote l'épaule de DG, aphone*_

* * *

**"Je suis désolé"**

**.**

**Abby / Alter Gibbs**

Les jambes repliées sous elle, Abby observait pensivement la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Kate et Tony. Son Tony, une Kate qui n'était pas celle qu'elle avait connu, mais celle qui avait le bonheur de vivre. Une Kate épanouie dans son métier de chef d'équipe, au rire communicatif et à la bonne humeur palpable. Une Kate qui lui rappelait tant le manque qui la peuplait depuis huit ans… Alors, elle en profitait, elle gravait leurs discussions pour toujours en son esprit.

Elle attrapa un coussin pour se lover contre lui, observant parallèlement le salon de l'italien. Une décoration sobre, chic, avec une légère touche de féminité qui devait provenir de Wendy... A moins que Tony n'aime les fleurs et les décorations mauves.

Son inspection s'interrompit alors qu'elle survolait un sac couleur crème posé sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, elle se redressa d'un bond pour se précipiter vers l'objet.

-Kate a oublié son sac !

Gibbs se releva à son tour, la main d'Abby entourant déjà la lanière du sac.

-Je vais aller lui ramener, s'écria la gothique en s'élançant vers la porte.

-Abby.

Elle se retourna légèrement, arrêtée dans son élan par le timbre chargé de calme de l'ancien marine.

-Oui, Gibbs ?

-Doucement. Je viens avec toi.

.

**Alter Abby / Tony**

Il tomba à genou à peine arrivé dans son monde à lui, tâtant ses membres avec lenteur, l'esprit embrumé par cette scène qu'il venait de vivre. Par cette explosion, cette douleur dans son bras et un rien plus minime dans le reste de son corps, cette difficulté pour respirer, les poumons compressés contre le sol, l'air intoxiqué par les relents de poussières, de plâtre et autre. Cette vision de Kate, face à lui. Il était en train de la perdre, une nouvelle fois.

C'était un cauchemar. Dans lequel il allait retourner d'ici quelques secondes. Pensée qui le fit vivement tressaillit alors qu'il relevait enfin son visage vers Abby, et reposait un pied à terre afin de se relever, conscient que le temps courait et qu'il avait une chose importante à dire à la jeune femme face à lui.

-Abby, il ne faut surtout pas que tu retournes là-bas, il faut que tu restes ici, c'est dangereux, débita-t-il en posant ses mains sur chacune des épaules de la gothique, obligeant celle-ci à écarquiller deux yeux interloqués. Restez ici. Abs, tu m'entends ? Restez _ici_.

-Tony, qu'est…

-Abs. Si je… Si…

Il avait du mal à parler, bouleversé par l'idée qui lui venait en tête alors qu'il se redressait. L'horreur suprême tournant et retournant dans son esprit, lui laissant l'image d'une Abby Sciuto ensanglantée gravée derrière la pupille, accompagnée de quelques mots « Et si elle aussi… » ?

-Il se peut que je ne revienne plus jamais ici, tu comprends ? Et… Et il est possible que ce soit pareil pour mon Abby. Ne tentez plus d'échanger nos peaux, ça pourrait être dangereux. Mortel.

Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, pâlissant brusquement derrière les mots de l'italien.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi tu … ?

Il mordit ses lèvres à sang, les yeux rougis derrière les mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé mais qui flottaient dans l'air. Une sorte d'adieu et de pardon. Pour lui, pour elle, pour Grace, pour Josh.

-Abby… Je suis désolé.

Elle tressaillit si fortement derrière le murmure de l'italien qu'elle dut se rattraper au bureau pour ne pas tomber. L'explication de son agissement se faisait en sein de son esprit, lui donnant cette vile sensation d'avoir le cœur arraché, de voir sa vie s'émietter devant elle. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi il lui disait ça. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que tout cela impliquait.

-Tony, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux chargés de larmes difficilement contenues. Dis-moi qu'_elle_ ne va pas mourir. Dis-moi que vous allez bien, Tony !

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

-Prends soin de mon équipe, Abs.

-Tony !

Son cri était à présent un sanglot. Il n'entendit cependant pas le reste de ses paroles, ne put lui répondre… Retournant dans son monde aussi vite qu'il y était parti. Reprenant sa place parmi les décombres, face à une Kate inconsciente. Face à une lutte contre la fin qui allait s'avérer bien trop difficile.

.

**Abby/Alter Gibbs**

Ils étaient à peine arrivés au pallier du premier étage quand le monde sembla s'écrouler sous leurs pieds. La détonation les frappa aussi vivement que possible, laissant un sifflement s'étirer dans leurs oreilles pendant quelques secondes alors que la gothique se retrouvait allongée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le front en sang, pendant que l'ancien chef d'équipe était projeté contre la rambarde, manquant de justesse de passer par-dessus.

Gibbs fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa d'un mouvement vif, aiguisé, rapide malgré les multiples contusions dû à sa rencontre plus que brutale avec la rambarde métallisée, et se précipita vers la laborantine.

Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains alors qu'elle battait des paupières, visiblement perdue.

-Abs ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle ne répondit pas, il passa la manche de sa veste sur le front de la jeune femme pour essuyer le filet rouge qui dégoulinait lentement vers son oreille.

-Abs ? Répéta Gibbs en appuyant plus fortement sur la blessure de la jeune femme.

Elle murmura une vague réponse, sonnée. Il attrapa alors un mouchoir dans sa poche et le plaça sur la blessure, maintenant son point de compression.

-Ne bouge pas, Abs, je descends. D'accord ?

Une fois encore, elle ne répondit pas. Il l'aida à poser sa main sur sa blessure pour maintenir le pansement improvisé. Et s'aventura dans les escaliers dévastés par l'explosion.

.

**Tony**

Il était de retour dans l'autre monde. Et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à l'exception d'attendre. Attendre… Que les secours arrivent. S'ils arrivaient.

Il n'était même pas capable de parler, la poussière et les résidus tournant autour de lui encrassant ses voies respiratoires et ainsi lui retirant toute possibilité d'émettre un son.

Il avait toujours aussi mal, toujours autant de difficultés à respirer. Et il ne pouvait même pas bouger un minimum la nuque pour essayer de se dégager, immobilisé par le plâtre qui le recouvrait. Et par cette douleur intense dans son bras, auquel il ne préférait même pas songer.

Fermant les yeux, il effaça de sa vue la Kate ensanglantée couverte de poussière, cet endroit où il avait peur de finir ses jours – à dire vrai, il était même terrorisé- et se replongea dans son bref interstice dans l'autre monde, son monde.

_« Tony, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas mourir »_

L'alter Abby avait compris ce qu'il sous entendait. Lisant dans son regard comme le faisait l'Abby de son monde. Elle avait deviné qu'il était en mauvaise position. En très –trop- mauvaise position.

Il lui avait interdit de tenter d'inverser à nouveau leurs peaux. Trop dangereux. Si son Abby avait été aussi prise dans l'explosion… Si lui-même venait à… A… S'il ne survivait pas. Il ne voulait pas que leurs alters egos se mettent en danger en arrivant dans le corps sans vie de l'un ou de l'autre.

Pensée aussi réaliste qu'abominable, qui lui aurait donné l'envie de hurler s'il avait pu le faire.

Il rouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières. Avec la nette envie de céder la place à cette torpeur qui commençait à le prendre, en même temps que sa vie le quittait et que sa respiration se faisait courte.

Un dernier regard vers Kate le poussa à abandonner, à la rejoindre. Il relâcha tous ses muscles. Et se laissa lentement envahir par cette douce et dangereuse noirceur, plongeant dans le néant.

.

**Alter Tony / Alter Abby**

Il était plus que sonné quand il revint dans l'autre monde, dans le lumineux laboratoire. Interdit par cette vision de cauchemar qu'il avait entrevu. Son alter ego coincé sous des décombres, proches d'une mort par asphyxie, blessure ou traumatisme. Son corps, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais utiliser. Sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver.

Abby pleurait. Il comprit que l'autre Tony lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il comprit qu'elle avait mal pour lui, pour l'autre Tony, pour elle, pour leur vie dans leur monde qui leur était, à l'instant même, peut-être perdue. Pour Grace, Tim, Josh, Wendy, Ava et Jack, qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus. Elle pleurait, sanglotait, le visage plongé dans ses mains.

Il se passa de mots. Il se contenta de l'attraper dans ses bras et de la serrer le plus fortement possible contre lui, les yeux rougis.

Trop bouleversé lui-même pour esquiver un autre mouvement, une autre parole.

.

Horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, Gibbs attrapa son téléphone à clapet d'un geste mécanique, portant à peine attention au fait que tout le côté de son torse était à vif, entaillé lors de son choc contre la rambarde.

Du point où il se trouvait, il avait une vue béante sur le trou qui s'était formé dans le hall du bâtiment. Mais aussi sur le parking, à présent visible grâce au mur s'étant effondré.

Il voyait distinctement la voiture de l'agent du FBI, encore en place. Kate étant venue à pieds et vue l'heure tardive, Tony l'aurait probablement conduit jusqu'à chez elle. Pourtant sa voiture était toujours là.

Ils étaient pris au piège sous les décombres.

Glacé par cette découverte, il composa le numéro des secours, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire seul pour les sortir de là.

…Et que le pourcentage de survie des deux agents était vraiment très faible vis-à-vis des dégâts qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Beaucoup trop faible.

* * *

_Une jolie review ? Hein ? Dites ? Si vous voulez me faire ultra plaisir, vous la faites par paragraphe. Là, vous aurez toute mon admiration d'auteur cruelle et sadique._ Vui.


	26. Rivales

_Hello !_

_Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'aime le TBC. MUAHAHA !_

_(oh, et vite fait, parce que je le ferai sur Plume, mais merci à tous ceux qui ont réagi à mon petit message du dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rose: Alloooooo ! Rose ? ALLOOOOOOOOO ? C'est PéBéGéééééeuh ! Nan, mais allo, quoi ! Vive l'AIPMeuh ! *oui, je sors*  
_

_MK: Bien sûr que j'ai boboté ! Sinon, je ne serai pas moa ! :)_

_Chou: Gibbs avait bien senti quelque chose, il ne savait juste pas que son pressentiment allait être aussi redoutable ! Espérance de vie limité ? Mais pour tout le monde, voyons !_

_Less: Mais un truc qui peut te rassurer, c'est qu'en général, mes chapitres tristes ne se suivent pas. J'aime l'humour ! (et l'action)  
_

_WJ : Mais naaaon, le chocolat, c'est bon pour la santé, WJ, voyons !_

_Nan': Si si, je peux. Faire pleurer, c'est cool. Z'aime transmettre des émotions ! :)_

_Amy: Non, mais sinon, tu vas survivre un peu, quand même ?_

_Rosa : Ma chère amie, quand tu rentreras, il y aura plus d'un chapitre en ligne ! Qui sait, la fic' sera peut-être même terminée ! (ou pas, je sais pas)_

_Ankou: Ah ? C'est la rentrée de l'AIPM ! _

_Gwen: Nan, pas tous, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un ou deux survivants, quand même !_

_Sashette : *Essaye de retrouver une stabilité stable après avoir été secouée comme un prunier, mais est incapable de répondre parce qu'a le tournis*_

* * *

**Rivales**

_._

Wendy jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre, dans un geste vidé de toutes forces. Il était minuit vingt, elle était ici depuis plus d'une heure, à attendre, dans un silence chargé de bruits de pas camouflés et de voix lointaines et cotonneuses des médecins et infirmières.

Même si, techniquement, elle n'était pas seule ici. Mais le sexagénaire assis à côté d'elle et occupé à boire café sur café semblait tellement silencieux qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de lui adresser la parole. Elle avait préféré se recroqueviller sur elle-même, sur cette petite chaise en plastique bleu si typique de toute chaise traînant dans un couloir d'hôpital. Pour réfléchir, penser, regretter.

Plus d'une heure à penser à _lui_, à imaginer le pire, à espérer le meilleur. Plus d'une heure à revoir la façon dont son fils l'avait regardé avait des yeux ronds quand elle l'avait urgemment réveillé pour l'emmener chez sa mère. Il n'avait pas su pourquoi -et il ne saurait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la confirmation qu'_il_ allait bien. Autant de temps à prier pour n'être pas veuve avant d'avoir divorcée. Soixante minutes pour espérer que l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, et qui aurait toujours une place capitale dans son cœur, allait survivre.

Enfin, la double porte amenant aux soins intensifs laissa place au médecin en blouse bleu annonciateur de son destin. Elle se releva lentement, les épaules basses, avec cette impression d'avoir vieillie de vingt ans en l'espace d'une fin de soirée particulièrement douloureuse.

Le médecin entrouvrit la bouche à l'instant où des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire en reconnaissant le parfum qui venait lui titiller les narines alors que la présence se stoppait moins d'un mètre derrière son dos.

L'homme en blouse bleue interrogea la nouvelle arrivante d'un regard chocolat, comme pour savoir s'il pouvait se lancer devant elle. Wendy perçut le hochement de tête dans son dos, et fit de même pour lui indiquer de débuter.

-Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie à son bras, énonça alors le médecin en croisant les mains sur son imposant abdomen. Il sera limité dans ses mouvements pour quelques mois, et devra faire beaucoup d'heures de rééducation, mais il retrouvera l'usage de chacun de ses muscles. Il a eu de la chance que cette tige de fer ne se soit pas plantée plus près de son coude ou il aurait totalement perdu l'usage de sa main.

Wendy se savait pâle comme la mort. Elle sentit la main de l'homme muet se placer contre son dos alors qu'elle titubait d'un pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne chercha même pas à deviner le geste de cette femme derrière elle, ne chercha même pas à se retourner pour lire sa réaction. Trop bouleversée pour se préoccuper uniquement de son propre cas. Trop bouleversée pour porter attention au fait que l'amante de son mari était actuellement derrière elle.

L'individu leva son gobelet de café vers le médecin pour l'inciter à continuer, son autre main toujours en guise de soutien dans le dos de la journaliste.

-Il a eu les côtes enfoncées après s'être pris ces gravats sur lui, une légère brûlure à la jambe, et une commotion cérébrale.

-Du grand Tony, intervint la voix claire de sa rivale dans son dos, une voix qu'Ava aura voulue ironique mais qui finit brisée.

Wendy ne se retourna pas, indiquant d'un mouvement de paupières à l'homme de continuer, les épaules de plus en plus tendue alors qu'elle sentait la brune se rapprocher d'elle, elle aussi à l'écoute du médecin.

-Je vais devoir le garder en surveillance quelques jours… Mais, à l'exception de son bras, il s'en sort relativement bien.

Wendy sentit quelque chose se libérer dans son être, assimilé à cette douce sensation de retrouver le bonheur. Le père de son fils n'allait pas mourir. Elle pouvait enfin respirer correctement.

-Concernant Abby Sciuto et Caitlin Todd ? Interrogea l'homme au café d'une voix bourrue.

-Mademoiselle Sciuto va bien. Elle pourra sortir demain, elle a juste eu un léger traumatisme après sa chute, et une entaille sur le front. Quant à l'agent Todd… Nous venons de terminer son opération, elle avait une hémorragie interne que nous avons pu endiguer. Elle s'en sortira avec une jambe cassée et une obligation de rester alitée pendant plusieurs jours, énonça le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il s'effaça lentement, passant entre les trois personnes d'un mouvement leste pour rejoindre son bureau. Laissant Wendy suivre son mouvement… Pour aller rencontrer le regard de sa rivale. Ava Mendès.

.

-Agent Mendès, entama Wendy d'un ton sec, tout en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière et en faisant un pas vers l'intéressée. Vous êtes sur la liste des appelés quand mon mari est blessé ?

-Je suis sa coéquipière, ça me paraît normal, répondit calmement la métisse en venant tour à tour croiser le regard de Gibbs puis celui de Wendy.

-Sa subordonnée, rappela Wendy en resserrant un peu trop fortement l'anse de son sac à main.

-Merci pour le rappel. Maintenant que vous m'avez rabaissée, vous me dites que vous me détestez dans l'immédiat, ou on continue à se lancer des piques pendant une heure ou deux ?

-Quelle franchise ! Railla la journaliste.

-Soyons honnête, vous me détestez et je le sais. Gibbs, je suis désolée de vous imposer ça.

-Moi aussi, « Gibbs ». D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui, vous ?

L'ancien marine grogna une réponse vague que Wendy comprit en « connaissance » et effectua un savant demi-tour pour s'éloigner, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête. Ne pas se mêler des conflits dus à un mariage était sa principale devise après ses quatre tentatives échouées.

-Je dois être agréable avec celle qui a mis mon mariage en l'air ? Réattaqua Wendy à peine Gibbs avait-il disparu de leur champ de vision.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

-Vous avez couché avec lui !

-Et alors ?

-Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

-Notre relation est purement sexuelle, si ça peut vous intéresser.

-C'est censé me réconforter ?

-Oui. Les sentiments n'entrent pas en jeu. Vous êtes la seule responsable de votre divorce.

La remarque laissa un instant Wendy sans voix. Ce qui incita Ava à continuer, lancée :

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Tony était incapable d'être heureux avec vous, frappa Ava en haussant le menton, alors que la seconde réagissait pas un tressaillement, fermant les paupières une longue seconde sous la remarque.

-Vous êtes une peste, siffla Wendy en tendant un doigt vers elle.

-Je suis réaliste, rétorqua Ava, impassible.

-Ce qui revient au même.

-Il ne vous reviendra pas, Wendy.

-Je le sais, Ava, vous n'êtes pas mon conseiller conjugal !

-Non, mais je suis celle qui comprend le mieux votre mari.

-Alors, si vous le comprenez autant, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas protégé, ce soir, Ava ? Répliqua Wendy en avançant à nouveau vers la métisse. Pourquoi, ça ?

La question laissa la métisse pantoise quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, sèchement lâché alors que son regard venait s'ancrer à celui de sa rivale, dans une difficile confession :

-Parce que depuis bientôt une semaine, je ne le comprends plus, je ne devine plus ses actions… Et je ne peux rien anticiper, Wendy. J'ai l'impression qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider cette personne.

.

-Un plafond ? Sérieusement ? Un plafond ?

Désespérée, Ava hocha la tête. Et posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue pour la resserrer légèrement, lui transmettant ainsi une minuscule part du courage qui lui restait.

-En fait, les murs aussi, Jack, rajouta-t-elle avec une fine grimace.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que, après s'être violemment fait agresser, kidnapper, et même électrocuter, Tony vient de se retrouver coincé sous des décombres, dans son propre immeuble, avec cette fille du NCIS ? Répéta très lentement Jack en hochant la tête à chaque syllabe, comme s'il essayait vainement de ce sortir de ce mauvais rêve à travers ce simple geste.

-…Oui.

Elle passa une main dans ses boucles dans un geste mécanique, le iris rivées à celles du jeune homme. Lui apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était difficile, même si lire l'incrédulité dans le regard d'un bleu pâle du jeune homme avait presque envie de la faire rire. Il semblait tellement interloqué, surpris par cette nouvelle, que c'en était à la limite du risible.

-Il n'y a que notre patron à qui ce genre de chose peut arriver, lâcha l'informaticien en passant un doigt dans son col de chemise, son teint pâle se colorant légèrement alors qu'il réalisait les faits.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Non, mais c'est vrai ! Un plafond qui tombe derrière une explosion, des dingues armés qui veulent le tuer dans les petites ruelles, et une israélienne à innocenter plus que dangereuse, le tout en trois jours ! Et après, il va se plaindre d'avoir des journées chargées.

Ava le regarda un long moment, les lèvres frémissantes derrière son envie de rire sous l'absurdité dite ainsi.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Une boule de bowling sur la tête ? Poursuivit le blond, lui aussi partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de se morfondre sur le destin de son ami.

Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écarquillait les mains dans un geste interdit. Et éclata finalement de rire alors que Jack lâchait un large sourire, un rien tremblant.

Il la suivit dans cette douce euphorie, tous deux se retrouvant à pleurer entre deux éclats de rire, pliés en deux, une main posée sur leur abdomen. Leur souffle se faisait difficile tant leur fou rire leur interdisait de respirer. Un fou rire impossible à contrôler. Ils relâchaient toute la nervosité des derniers jours, entre deux hoquets mêlés à leurs respirations.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Et qu'un raclement de gorge les arrête net.

Ava se redressa en essuyant les larmes de rire qui inondaient ses joues bronzées. Toisant la nouvelle arrivante qui s'encadrait sur le pas de la porte, une main sur la clenche, un agent du FBI sur les talons. Ziva.

.

-Je dérange, peut-être ? Interrogea Ziva en s'adossant avec nonchalance à la porte, ses prunelles noisettes passant de l'un à l'autre. Ou le fait que votre supérieur soit hospitalisé est si drôle que ça ?

Elle avait eu l'information dans la nuit, par l'un de ses contacts occupé à surveiller les trois agents du FBI. Une manœuvre destinée à la rassurer. Elle avait confiance en l'un, probable. Mais absolument pas envers les deux autres.

Savoir que l'une des seules personnes à lui avoir autant donné de confiance aveugle en une décennie était à l'hôpital l'avait d'abord totalement déstabilisée. Puis l'avait envahie d'une colère froide… Suivie de cette douce sensation qui pouvait faire bouger des frontières, aussi dénommée vengeance.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Ava en se reprenant et en avançant d'un pas pour lui faire face.

-Si longue qu'elle en est à mourir de rire ? Répliqua sèchement l'israélienne.

-Pas besoin de morale, j'en ai eu assez cette nuit, commenta Ava. Entre. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Daniel, informa-t-elle le type du FBI qui collait les basques de Ziva.

-On se doit de retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Tony, lâcha Ziva à peine la porte se refermait sur Daniel.

-Tu l'appelles par son petit prénom, maintenant ?

-La prochaine fois, je l'appellerai John, railla l'israélienne.

-Hilarant. Et oui, je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Tony. Moi, et Jack. Pas toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Alors, je devrais sortir d'ici tout de suite et me lancer à sa recherche seule.

-Aider quelqu'un que tu connais depuis un jour ?

-On dirait que tu es jalouse ?

-Bien sûr, et je rêve secrètement de me marier avec Tony dans une magnifique robe blanche, rétorqua fielleusement Ava. Je m'occupe de t'innocenter comme l'a ordonné Tony, et je te fais sortir de ma vie au plus vite, Ziva.

-Adorable.

-Et concernant l'enquête en cours ? Demanda Jack en levant le doigt, impressionné et intimidé par cette tension qui régnait entre les deux femmes.

-On ne l'oublie pas. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts, énonça Ava. Oh, et inutile de vous dire à tous les deux qu'en l'absence de Tony, je suis la responsable des trois affaires.

-Inutile de dire que j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà pris la grande tête, commenta Ziva en plissant le nez. Je devrais vraiment m'en aller, maintenant.

-Si tu as envie de te faire arrêter en sortant du bureau, va, lâcha Ava avec dédain. En attendant et tant que tu n'es pas innocentée, tu es sous ma surveillance, Ziva David. Je n'ai pas autant confiance en toi que Tony.

-Sous ta surveillance, répéta Ziva, un sourire frémissant sur les lèvres. _Ça_, c'est une histoire très drôle !

-Tu parlais de renforts ? Intervint Jack en levant deux mains pour apaiser les deux femmes.

-Oui… Confirma-t-elle en sortant son portable, composant déjà un numéro. Et j'espère qu'il sait décrocher son portable, parce qu'il m'a l'air totalement allergique à la technologie.

.

Il venait de quitter l'hôpital après avoir attesté qu'Abby était entre de bonnes mains –sa fille et son mari étaient adorables- quand son téléphone sonna. Gibbs décrocha après la troisième tentative, pestant contre cette détestable technologie.

-Gibbs ? Ici Ava, la collègue de Tony. J'ai un petit service à vous demander… Dites-moi, ça vous dirait de reprendre du service, l'espace de quelques jours … ?

* * *

_Questions ? _

_1) Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de Wendy dans ce chapitre ?_

_2) Et son échange avec Ava ?_

_3) Ava et Jack, leur réaction, leur fou rire?_

_4) Ziva qui arrive, décidée à faire bouger les choses ?_

_5) Et Ava qui prend les commandes ?_

_6) Gibbs en renfort, vous le sentez comment ?_

_7) Un avis pour la suite, une idée ?_

_8) Passage et/ou réplique préféré ?_


	27. De fil en aiguille

_Hello !_

_Nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos coms, je ne réponds pas par manque de temps mais un IMMENSE merci à tous :)_

_Aujourd'hui, on avance beaucoup dans l'enquête... Et on se rapproche fortement de la fin ! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Pour que vous comprenez bien ce chapitre, je vous donne un extrait de mes notes :**  
_

_L'enquête en cours : _

_"Ils enquêtaient sur une série d'homicide ayant eu lieu dans un quartier résidentiel de Washington, huit jours auparavant. Visiblement, de grands noms étaient liés à l'enquête, les tensions remontaient jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de l'Etat. Il avait été nommé pour s'occuper de l'affaire, et la résoudre en essayant de contenir les vagues._

_-Patron, je t'attendais, j'ai des informations sur l'enquête, débita Jack en tendant un dossier à son aîné. Tu te rappelles qu'on soupçonne Jonas Stetson et son épouse d'être lié à la série d'homicides, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien, ils ont été vus dans le même club qu'Astrid Watch, notre seconde coupable ! Sacrée coïncidence, non ?_

_Ils sont tout comme intouchables. Jonas est sénateur et Astrid brigue un poste à la maison blanche depuis plusieurs mois. Ils sont puissants et ils le savent."_

_._

_Enquête 2 : Ziva : _

_"Il marchandait des femmes, Tony. Des femmes, des personnes qui n'avaient même pas la majorité. Il profitait d'elles, de leurs faiblesses, de leur peurs, il en jouait. Il les menaçait, s'attaquait à leurs familles. Et quand elles étaient assez terrorisées... Il les vendait, comme on vend des objets. Sans être nullement inquiété. Et personne ne l'arrêtait car personne ne voulait toucher l'homme qu'il s'était créé face au public. Un individu réputé et aimé, député, fier, chic, riche. Alors qu'il était la pire poubelle du monde."_

_._

_Enquête 3 : Kate et Tony : _

_Kyle Stewart, petit ami de Kate un rien dérangé, a fait sauter l'immeuble où elle se trouvait pour "effacer son sourire satisfait de ce visage"_

* * *

**De fil en aiguille...**

.

Abby remua au creux du fauteuil de la voiture, son regard voletant entre le profil du conducteur, et la route qui défilait. Derrière elle, la petite Grace babillait en jouant avec son doudou en forme de lapin, riant aux éclats. Ce qui n'atténuait aucunement la tension qui régnait à l'avant.

-Ecoute, Timmy, il faut absolument que je retourne au NCIS, point ! Insista Abby en croisant les bras devant elle. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le geek secoua la tête, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, penché vers le volant.

-Tu viens d'être blessée, Abby. Et tu es passée à côté d'une explosion. Je te ramène chez nous.

-Mes amis ont été pris dans cette explosion, siffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour ne pas alerter la petite fille qui s'occupait à présent de jeter son lapin en l'air. Il est hors de question que je reste chez moi à me tourner les pouces pendant que celui ou celle qui a fait ça à Tony et Kate se promène tranquillement dans la nature !

-Abby, tu y retourneras dans quelques jours…

-Impossible.

Il poussa un long soupir. Et actionna le clignotant, s'engageant dans une allée de la banlieue où ils habitaient. Elle suivit son geste, repoussant nerveusement les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en constatant qu'il se dirigeait toujours vers leur maison, obstiné.

-Timmy…

Il ferma les yeux un instant, une seconde. Elle répéta, plus doucement :

-Timmy chéri…

A nouveau, il actionna le clignotant. Mais pour se garer le long de la route, cette fois-ci. Se tournant résolument vers elle. Elle remarqua alors ses yeux légèrement rougis. Et compris que le collègue qu'elle côtoyait dans l'autre monde laissait beaucoup moins transparaître ses sentiments que l'homme amoureux qui lui faisait face. Ce Timothy McGee était bouleversé. Et le montrait. Elle eut une puissante envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais se contint, bloquée par le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux installés à l'avant de la Toyota Prius.

-Abs, j'ai failli te perdre, lui souffla-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire.

-Je suis vivante.

-Abby…

-Ce sont mes amis, Tim, et je suis vivante. Ils ont besoin de moi.

-Nous aussi on a besoin de toi, répondit-il en désignant la petite fille qui avait fermé les yeux, son doudou contre sa joue.

-Je sais, Timmy. Et je serai là pour toi, ce soir, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Mais je dois trouver ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Pour eux. Pour moi. Sinon, si la personne qui leur a fait ça arrive à s'en sortir, je m'en voudrais éternellement. Tu comprends ?

Il mordit ses lèvres en guise de réponse, alors qu'elle reculait légèrement le buste, ne s'étant pas rendue compte avant cet instant qu'elle s'était plus que rapprochée de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent pratiquement par-dessus le frein à main.

L'informaticien prit une longue inspiration et redémarra la voiture. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, silencieuse.

Un long silence les entoura alors qu'il relançait la Toyota et s'élançait à nouveau sur l'asphalte. Jusqu'à ce que son timbre résonne, clair, décidé :

-Je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main informatique dans tes recherches, Abs ?

Elle lui répondit par un immense sourire, rayonnante de joie.

.

-L'étape une est de retrouver la personne qui a fait ça à Tony, entama Ava en traçant un rond sur le tableau blanc, auprès duquel elle ajouta le nom de son supérieur. Je viens d'avoir Abby Sciuto en ligne, elle a fait rapatrier à son laboratoire tout ce qui se trouvait sur les lieux de l'explosion et qui pourrait nous aider. Les agents de Kate l'aident dans ses recherches, et s'occupent aussi de rechercher les personnes qui auraient pu s'attaquer à leur patronne. Qui semble avoir pas mal d'ennemis, par ailleurs. Visiblement, Gibbs, elle a arrêté un nombre conséquent de personnes après que vous lui ayez donné la tête de l'équipe. Un moyen d'oublier votre départ, peut-être ?

Un regard noir répondit à la métisse, elle poursuivit, imperturbable :

-Ensuite, Ziva, poursuivit Ava en traçant le second point sur le tableau, alors que la concernée se redressait légèrement, tendue. Jack, j'ai besoin que tu ailles fouiller dans le passé de ce député qui faisait du trafic de femmes. Si on arrive à prouver sa culpabilité, on prouve l'innocence de Ziva.

-Un jeu d'enfant, souleva-t-il avec un rien d'ironie.

-J'ai confiance en tes immenses capacités.

-Tu me passes du baume au cœur, là ?

-Ça marche ?

-Plutôt pas mal. Un plan ?

-Aller directement sur les lieux, interroger, improviser.

-Seul ?

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant tour à tour l'israélienne, son collègue, et l'ancien marine qui venait de terminer d'un trait son café pourtant brûlant.

-Avec Ziva. C'est en faisant entrer le tigre dans l'arène qu'on aura les meilleurs résultats. Et puis, elle pourra te seconder en terme de défense s'il arrive quelque chose, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

L'israélienne souleva un sourcil étonné devant cette réponse, inattendue même si le ton était plutôt sarcastique. Jack haussa la main.

-Quand tu parles des lieux, tu parles de … ?

-Les bureaux des députés, évidemment. Il partageait son espace avec un certain…

Elle baissa son regard vers une feuille, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Kyle Stewart. Ok ?

-Ça va être formidablement amusant, grimaça Jack en se penchant vers Ziva, s'attirant un léger clin d'œil de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bureau des députés, parlons de notre troisième affaire…

.

Abby fit un léger bond en passant le bout de plastique sous le capteur, constatant une nouvelle fois qu'une empreinte était bien visible entre ce qui restait de la pâte et l'endroit où l'explosif avait été placé. Elle attrapa l'objet noirci par la fumée et scanna l'empreinte qui y était restée imprimée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la recherche de son désormais nouvel ennemi était lancée, elle se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, le regard rivé à l'écran où défilait des centaines et des centaines de visages.

La musique était coupée et ne serait remise que lorsque l'individu qui avait osé toucher son meilleur ami serait derrière les barreaux. Car personne ne touchait à sa famille, personne ne pouvait les attaquer sans qu'elle ne montre les crocs, telle une louve couvant ses petits.

Elle avait beau ne pas se servir d'une arme, elle savait être aussi dangereuse que n'importe quelle personne armée jusqu'aux dents.

Et elle était bien décidée à le prouver.

Les minutes défilèrent dans l'immobilité la plus complète, seul le son des inspirations que prenait la gothique pour boire sa boisson sucrée résonnant dans le laboratoire.

Enfin, le « bip » se fit entendre.

Le visage de Kyle Stewart, député, s'afficha sur l'écran.

.

-Notre troisième affaire, donc, continua Ava après avoir bu une gorgée de café : L'enquête en cours. Qui a potentiellement un lien avec l'explosion.

-C'est là qu'on intervient, intervint Gibbs en plissant légèrement les paupières, à l'affut.

-Exactement.

Elle passa une main sous son menton en se tournant vers le tableau où était inscrites les deux premières parties du plan. Et traça un chiffre « trois » en rouge.

-J'en ai assez de cette affaire qui traîne en longueur, agent Gibbs. J'ai une option à vous proposer.

-Qui est ?

-On m'a demandé de ne pas faire de vagues. Et je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Jonas Steston brigue un poste de sénateur ? Astrid Watch veut un siège à la maison blanche ? Moi je veux la justice. Ces hommes ont voulu la peau de Tony ? Allons chercher la leur... Fini de tourner autour du pot. Nous aussi, on va au bureau des députés. Il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion avec nos suspects...

.

A l'instant où Abby voyait son visage émacié s'inscrire sur son écran, Kyle Stewart souriait jusqu'aux dents tandis qu'il serrait la main d'Astrid Watch et de Jonas Stetson, signant ainsi un pacte pour une nouvelle cargaison en provenant directe d'Inde.

Il aimait cette diversité dans ses affaires. Il ne regrettait pas d'être polyvalent, multitâche. De s'être construit cet empire, de fil en aiguille...

Il passa ses doigts sous son nez, sentant encore la douce odeur du plastique qu'il avait appliqué la veille pour ôter le sourire de sa Kate. L'esprit déjà loin d'elle, près de son commerce. De sa nouvelle affaire…

…Un excellent lot de dix jeunes asiatiques qu'il s'empresserait de vendre à prix d'or dès sa réception !

* * *

_Aloooooooooooooors ?_

_1) Qu'avez vous pensé de la discussion entre Timmy et Abby ?_

_2) Ava qui donne ses ordres ?_

_3) Que pensez-vous des missions de chacun ?_

_4) Vous vous doutiez que les 3 enquêtes seraient liées ? Un avis sur ce "retournement" ?_

_5) MUAHAHA, si je vous dis qu'il reste... Environ 3 chapitres ? Un avis sur ce qu'il va se passer ?_

_6) Passage ou réplique préféré ?_


	28. Final : Partie 1

_Hello !  
_

_Encore une fois, je publie trèèès vite, j'essayerai de vous répondre en MP !_

_Merci pour vos coms, Diab', AWH MERCI, WJ, gracias pour la relecture et l'avis ! _

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Final : Partie une**

.

Immobilisé devant la porte close, la mâchoire crispée, le souffle court en raison de la rage qui l'habitait, Kyle Stewart tendait son Beretta vers le chef d'équipe, son doigt tressautant sur une détente qu'il avait profondément envie de tester.

Le second tentait difficilement de garder un certain équilibre, sa main valide appuyée sur le mur en guise de soutien. Mais défiait cependant ouvertement son ennemi numéro un, le menton haut, deux iris assassines en guise de défense.

-Elle est à moi ! Siffla Kyle en roulant des yeux, un nuage de postillon lui échappant.

Tony ne répondit pas, conscient que parler ne ferait qu'augmenter la rage de son interlocuteur.

-A moi ! Répéta Kyle dans un feulement, tout en faisant gesticuler l'arme de haut en bas. Elles sont à moi ! Toutes !

L'agent lança une minuscule œillade vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Vers ce coin, entre la fenêtre et le mur du fond. Cet endroit où se trouvait un Josh tremblant, plongé dans les bras d'une Abby Sciuto effrayée, qui tentait désespérément de protéger le garçon en le cachant au creux de ses bras.

Et reporta son attention sur le dingue, un fourmillement lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se redressait...

…Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait faire allait probablement lui coûter la vie. Mais aussi sauver celle des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

.

**Deux heures avant**

Kyle Stewart. Elle avait devant elle le visage de l'homme qui avait voulu blesser ses amis. Kate et Tony. Ou du moins, Alter Kate, et _son_ Tony.

La gothique repoussa son gobelet de caf-pow sur le côté, d'un mouvement impatient, ses dix doigts allant frapper les touches du clavier à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide, alors qu'elle lançait une recherche sur les appels téléphonique du député.

Elle entendit à peine Tim arriver dans son dos, occupée à déchiffrer les résultats de ses recherches. Il posa une main sur son épaule, elle tressaillit légèrement, le front cerné d'un pli démontrant toute sa tension.

-Abs ?

-Il la harcèle, Timmy… Murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse. Kyle Stewart a passé un nombre incalculable d'appels à Kate. Tous courts. De quelques secondes, comme s'il s'amusait à appeler pour ensuite raccrocher. Ou à laisser une multitude de messages sur le répondeur.

-Kate ?

-Oui ! C'était à Kate qu'il en voulait, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix en passant sur la troisième page d'appels répétitifs. Pas à Tony. A Kate !

Tim acquiesça d'un hochement de menton. Et s'installa sur le second ordinateur. Il fit craquer ses doigts avec lenteur, suivi du regard par la laborantine.

-Voyons voir ce qu'on peut apprendre d'autre sur cet individu, indiqua-t-il en désignant l'écran.

Un sourire ravi s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, effaçant ainsi tout son trouble.

-On collabore?

-On collabore.

-De manière légale ?

-Je ne pense pas que cet homme irait cacher des choses légales sur des pages publiques, Abs.

Le sourire d'Abby s'étira, alors que le second remontait lentement les manches de sa chemise, déjà paré à se lancer.

-Alors…

-Oui, Abs, confirma-t-il en tendant la main vers elle, le petit doigt arrondi de façon à former un « O ». Prête à hacker les bureaux des députés ?

Elle lâcha un petit rire, ravie. Et glissa son petit doigt derrière le sien pour sceller leur alliance.

-Prête, acquiesça-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

.

-Le but est de se disperser une fois arrivés dans les couloirs, indiqua Ava en sortant sa plaque d'agent fédéral et son badge alors qu'elle arrivait face à la sécurité. Jack et Ziva d'un côté, Gibbs et moi de l'autre.

Elle se planta devant le colosse, un monstre de pectoraux qui faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle.

-Agent Ava Mendes, FBI, nous devons rencontrer le sénateur Jonas Stetson et Madame Watch.

Le rugbyman en costume noir la détailla de la tête aux pieds, le visage neutre. Il attrapa ensuite son badge entre ses immenses mains pour l'étudier pendant de longues secondes, avant de faire de même en direction du second agent et des deux autres, lorgnant leurs cartes d'identité avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Ziva David, lut-il de sa lourde voix. Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

-C'est un nom très courant en Israël.

-Israël ?

-Oui, pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

-Non.

-Alors, je peux entrer, indiqua-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Elle rehaussa le menton, le défiant de son regard chocolat. Il hocha la tête avec lenteur.

-Oui.

Il haussa un sourcil. Et se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Et vous ?

-Leroy Jethro Gibbs, anciennement du NCIS. Je viens parler affaire avec le sénateur, lâcha l'homme dans un grognement.

Le vigile hésita un instant, étudiant les traits de Gibbs. Et se rétracta finalement d'un recul du menton, après avoir lutté pendant quelques secondes contre les deux iris de glace. Il leur rendit leurs papiers.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Mais vos armes restent ici, indiqua-t-il en désignant les holsters des agents fédéraux.

-Nous sommes du FBI, nous avons obligation de porter nos armes continuellement, le contra Ava.

-Pas d'armes, argua une nouvelle fois l'homme. Pas de couteaux, non plus, fit-il en braquant son regard charbonneux vers l'israélienne. Et vous pourrez rentrer à cette seule condition.

.

Jonas Stetson attrapa le combiné avec un soupir exaspéré, son verre de brandy dans la main. Il indiqua à ses interlocuteurs de patienter un instant. Et se pencha vers son bureau pour pouvoir décrocher dans une relative intimité.

-Stetson ?

-Vous avez de la visite, Sénateur. Deux agents du FBI, et deux personnes qui les accompagnent.

Le sénateur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'un long frisson glacé lui parcourait le dos.

Il se redressa d'un bond, la respiration soudainement ralentie.

-QUI ? Anthony DiNozzo ? Interrogea-t-il, s'attirant ainsi un regard intrigué des deux autres.

Il mit le haut-parleur, Astrid lui ayant fait comprendre d'un regard qu'elle souhaitait, elle aussi, comprendre ce qu'il en était.

-Non, les Agent Mendès et Calassi. Ils sont accompagnés d'un certain Jethro Gibbs et d'une Ziva David.

Kyle lâcha un hoquet étouffé. Les deux autres se tendirent davantage devant les noms des agents du FBI.

-Retenez les encore quelques instants à l'accueil. Je les recevrai dans quelques minutes, indiqua-t-il avant de raccrocher pour se tourner vers les autres.

-Jonas, ils viennent nous affronter ici, sur notre territoire, attaqua la femme à peine le sénateur avait-il raccroché. Ils savent qu'on a voulu assassiner leur collègue, dans cette ruelle. Ils savent ! Ils viennent nous confronter !

Kyle, toujours livide, jouait mécaniquement avec un stylo, son doigt glissant sur le plastique rouge alors qu'il regardait vers la fenêtre.

-On ne peut pas les recevoir, rajouta la brune en se rétractant dans son fauteuil. S'ils dévoilent ce qu'on a fait, la maison blanche et le sénat ne seront plus que des souvenirs idylliques trop loin de nous ! Jonas !

-J'ai entendu, Astrid.

-Je peux vous aider, intervint Kyle d'une voix lointaine.

Il reposa abruptement le stylo sur le bureau. Et se pencha vers eux.

-Je peux vous aider.

-En échange de ? Interrogea Stetson, dubitatif.

-J'ai connu la personne qui vient vous rencontrer, Ziva David. J'ai un passif avec elle, un vieux passif d'il y a six ans.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Il haussa les épaules, sa main venant caresser sa cravate noire alors qu'il baissait pensivement son visage vers ses genoux.

-Disons… Qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'irréversible à mon ancien partenaire. Il y a six ans. Et que je veux ma vengeance.

Il lâcha un ricanement un peu fou, sous l'attention des deux autres, devenus muets face au danger qui semblait soudainement s'échapper soudainement par tous les pores du troisième, comme pour l'entourer d'un nuage maléfique.

-On peut faire un lot commun, poursuivit-il de son timbre chargé d'une douce folie. Tous les tuer. Il y a une aile qui n'est pas utilisée, ici, non ? Installez-les là-bas. Tous les quatre.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche. Et en ressortit un briquet.

-Je m'occupe du reste.

.

-Abby…

La gothique se tourna vers son « mari », qui venait de l'interpeller d'une voix tremblante. Une voix inhabituelle, pour les deux Timmy qu'elle connaissait. Alertée, elle fit glisser son tabouret à roulettes jusqu'à lui pour aller lire les informations affichées sur son écran. Et entrouvrit la bouche, de plus en plus estomaquée au fil de sa lecture.

-Timmy…

Il acquiesça difficilement.

-Il fait du commerce de femmes, Abs. Regarde, j'ai réussi à entrer dans son ordinateur et à aller fouiller ses fichiers cryptés. Là, c'est la liste de ses ventes.

Elle réprima un haut le cœur, sa main allant se poser sur ses lèvres.

-Timmy, regarde le nom de ses collaborateurs, fit-elle soudain, aussi alertée que nauséeuse.

Un premier pressentiment glissa sur elle. Un pressentiment qui avait trait à ce qu'elle vivait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour s'obliger à se calmer.

Il se pencha en avant. Et lâcha un grondement étouffé.

-Un sénateur et une prétendante à la maison blanche, siffla-t-il.

-Ce sont les personnes sur qui Tony enquête, rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix précipitée. Il faut que je prévienne Gibbs ! Ava !

Il acquiesça pendant qu'elle attrapait son smartphone.

-Abby… Devine qui était son collaborateur il y a six ans ? Reprit Tim, le front pratiquement collé à l'écran tant il était concentré.

Elle tressaillit légèrement, les sens en alerte face à une information qu'elle sentait arriver… Et à un puzzle qui commençait à s'emboîter dans son esprit. Deuxième pressentiment.

-Ziva David ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton alerte, sa main venant se poser sur son palpitant battant la chamade.

Il acquiesça, à nouveau.

-C'est une sacrée coïncidence, non ? Cet homme est lié à énormément de personnes qu'on connaît.

Elle ferma les yeux en plaçant deux doigts sur sa tempe. Et tituba d'un pas, se retenant de justesse au bureau pour ne pas se retrouver à terre. La paume de Tim alla rencontrer son dos, tandis que sa voix retentissait, inquiète :

-Abs ?

Elle l'ignora. Et trébucha jusqu'à son manteau pour l'enfiler à la hâte, avançant déjà plus que rapidement vers la sortie, après avoir attrapé son ordinateur portable au vol.

-Ne pas croire aux coïncidences, Timmy, haleta-t-elle en passant les portes. Il faut que je retrouve Tony, immédiatement. Appelle Ava ! Préviens-la ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
